


OT5 request fills

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, read the notes before the chapters they will contain the warnings if there's any
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 171
Words: 73,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: A compilation of requests about the OT5 (poly!queen+Jim Hutton) that I received on my Tumblr. The ratings will vary, so read the notes before the chapters for warnings if there's any.





	1. The First Glimpse at Our OT5

Anonymous asked: Ok im gonna hopefully be the first to request something ;)) maybe the ot5!! I really love that ship and i rlly want to see your genderbent version of it :) !!

"Now that is a truly marvellous sight! Keep up the good work, darlings!”

Freddie’s chirping made Regina chuckle next to her. She raised her champagne glass, clinking it to Freddie’s, the two sharing a bright grin.

"You two divas should help instead of catcalling us.” Brianna huffed, wiping sweat off her forehead. Gardening seemed like a fun little idea at first, but only until the moment Regina and Freddie decided they are better off watching. So the two of them were reclining in their chairs, sipping champagne, and the biggest effort they made was lifting up a few cats into their laps here and there, completely abandoning the other three to do all the work.

"It’s fine. I don’t want their incompetent asses messing up my garden.” Jane answered with a shrug, loud enough to both their lazy girlfriends could hear. This declaration made Freddie gasp and clutch a hand over her heart dramatically, while Regina flipped her the bird.

"Our garden, you mean.” Joan added with a sunny smile, and Jane couldn’t resist pressing a little kiss onto her cheek, not even caring that her face was covered in dirt.

"That’s right. Ours. I’m still the expert, though. Which reminds me, Brianna, don’t try to pull it out with your hands, use the hoe.”

The curly-haired woman whined, finally giving up trying to wrestle the long weed out of the soil with her hands. She swore under her breath when Regina whistled upon seeing her bend over.

"Stay like this, Bri!”

Joan couldn’t help but laugh at Brianna’s annoyed little groan and expression, gently petting her back.

"Don’t worry, babe. We’ll make them pay for this somehow.”

Jane looked up, a grin tugging at her lips. She knew exactly, just how mischievous Deaky could be, so this definitely wasn’t just an empty threat. Those two will either spend the night on their knees, or getting their asses spanked hard. Whichever way, it’ll be very enjoyable.

"God, I hope so.” Jane murmured, looking over to where Freddie and Regina were relaxing. Regina’s eyes were covered by her sunglasses, but she could meet Freddie’s, who smiled at her, almost innocently. Oh yeah. They are so gonna pay.

She was so caught up in her little fantasies about what they should do to them, that she almost fell over when she heard a loud scream and then Joan laughing heartily. Apparently, Regina kept teasing Brianna, and the guitarist snapped and threw a handful of dirt at her, which just so conveniently also contained a dead bug.

"You’re such a fucking asshole!” Regina shrieked, jumping out of her chair, making Romeo, who was calmly napping at her feet, bolt away in terror. The blonde kept cussing while she tried to shake the soil off her sundress, Freddie eventually getting up to help her.

"Sorry, but you deserved that.” Brianna shrugged, putting her hands on her hips with a deep sigh. Joan was still laughing next to her, clearly finding the situation very amusing. Jane chuckled, shaking her head but grinning anyways. They were a bunch of idiots, but they were her idiots. They were all each other’s idiots, and she honestly couldn’t believe her luck sometimes.

"How about we take a little break?” She suggested, already pulling off her gloves and throwing it to the side. The other two didn’t hesitate to do the same, and they were all next to Freddie and Regina in an instant.

Jane plopped down into the chair Freddie was sitting before she got up to help Regina make herself look like a human being again. The singer let out an offended little sound, but then she quickly melted when Jane reached out to pull her down into her lap.

"You two are so fucking lazy.” She chuckled, squeezing Freddie’s thigh adoringly. The black-haired woman shrugged, grinning from ear to ear.

"I’m sorry, my dear. But if I joined the shovel gang, then I wouldn’t have been able to stare at you flexing your muscles.” She purred, running her fingers across Jane’s forearm. The Irish woman rolled her eyes, but smiled back, leaning forward to nuzzle Freddie’s neck.

Next to them, Brianna also had a lapful of still pouting Regina, while Joan pulled a spare chair over, casually resting her feet on Brianna’s other thigh that wasn’t occupied by Regina’s ass.

"I told you I’m sorry.” Brianna laughed warmly, pressing kisses upon kisses onto the blonde’s cheek, until she finally huffed:

"Alright, alright. But don’t pull that shit on me again!”

Joan looked over to where they left their equipment, frowning a little.

"You know…I don’t really feel like continuing.”

"Really? You were my best helper.” Jane said, smiling at her happily. Brianna whipped her head at them, gasping.

"Seriously? I almost broke my back helping you. I heard my joints crack. Crack! Like I’m some old lady! And you’re calling Deaky the best helper?”

"You are an old lady.” Joan answered casually, to which Brianna pushed her feet off her lap, making the bassist giggle.

Jane leaned over to cup Brianna’s cheek. "You’re also my best helper.”  
The tall woman huffed, pouting. "Now you’re only saying that because you don’t want me to throw a tantrum.”

"You wouldn’t, darling. It’s my thing, not yours.” Freddie perked up from where she was snuggled closer to Jane’s chest. 

"That’s right.” Jane agreed. "But also, because I’m serious.” She leaned in until she finally managed to kiss Brianna, her lips shushing her annoyance. When she pulled away, she saw it with much delight, that Brianna’s cheeks were beautifully flushed.

"You two are my best helpers.”

"We are, but not them.” Joan perked up, gesturing towads Regina and Freddie. "Those two deserve to get punished for being such lazy bitches.”

Regina lifted her head off Brianna’s shoulders, her eyes lighting up with interest. "Is that a promise?”

The three brunettes all laughed at that, but there eyes were already promising exciting things to come.

"Well…” Freddie purred, slipping out of Jane’s lap gracefully, lower lip caught between her teeth flirtatiously, "you can punish us…if you catch us!!!”

With that, the singer made a made dash towards the big house, Regina immadiately rocketing out of Brianna’s lap to run after her.

"That’s not fair we’ve been working hard, we’re tired!” Brianna groaned, heaving herself out of her chair with difficulty. "Shit, I really am an old lady.”

Jane took her and then Joan’s hand, looking between them with a devilish grin.

"Don’t worry. They actually do wanna get caught.”

"Oh yes they do. True gluttons for punishment.” Joan snickered. The three calmly walked inside the mansion, hand-in hand. They didn’t need to run; just like Jane and Joan said, Freddie and Regina probably stopped running when they reached the corner and they are now waiting for them and the fun to begin.

Maybe their punishment could be that they should finish gardening while the rest gawked at them and made lewd comments, but they had much more exciting plans for those two.

The garden could wait for a few hours.


	2. Mermaid AU

Anonymous asked: This time could you write a mermaid au?? Maybe queen are all mermaids but jim is a human who they meet when he comes by the rocks to watch the sea?

The sound of a huge splash coming from the direction of the water finally made Jane look up from her book. It was a quiet afternoon, she was the only person spending time at the seaside at that moment. Most people abandoned the sea when September rolled around, but not her. She has always been drawn to the breathtaking sight of the sky and the sea blending together, creating one, big blue canvas, the crescendo of the waves hitting the rocks, seagulls flying over her head with their wide white wings glimmering in the weak sunlight. It was the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen in her entire life, so when she finally had a chance to experience it firsthand, she never wanted to leave. That’s why she moved into the little fishertown just a few kilometres away from the spot she was hanging around right now.

She put her book down on the rock next to her, her full attention on the sea now. Maybe it was a dolphin, she thought giddily. Seeing a dolphin live was one of the points on her bucket list, but even though she’s been living there at the seaside for over a year now, the anticipated meeting was still yet to come. She stood up and walked carefully to the end of the rock where it was half submerged in the salty water. Not the best spot, since a bigger wave could easily reach and drench her completely, but she didn’t care. If she sees a dolphin, catching a cold will totally be worth it.

Another splash came, the another. It took her a few seconds to realize, that it was not just one dolphin, but two. The biggest grin has spread on her face upon counting two more splashes. The thought that she managed to encounter a small flock of dolphins made her feel as excited as a child.

She almost fell over the rock, though, when she saw a very much human looking head appearing above the surface.

The blonde-haired woman looked up at her curiously, her eyes as blue as the endless sea. Jane could feel her heart pounding loudly against her chest. The woman was breathtakingly beautiful, something straight out of a fairytale. Her brain was so paralyzed, she didn’t even register right away, that the water was way too chilly for anyone to swim in.

Another wave of shock hit her, when another woman emerged from the water gracefully, then immadiately smacking the blonde one over the head.

"You idiot! Get down under, right now!”

The second woman, the one who delivered the smack, had very curly, brown hair which Jane really wanted to card her fingers through. She was also gorgeous, but her beautiful hazel eyes were hooded in panic.

"Nah, it’s okay. Look at her. She doesn’t look like a threat. She’s been coming out here for such a long time, all she does is read books and stare at the sea. Don’t be a pussy.”

"She’s dangerous to our kind, Regina!”

"Then what the fuck are you still doing above the surface, you coral-headed asshole!”

Jane was watching as the two women kept arguing about her as if she wasn’t even there. She had half the mind to stand up and just walk away, not wanting to cause any more friction between them. They used very strange expressions, such as "our kind”, "spending too much time above the surface”, but she tried not to give too much thought into it. Maybe they were just high on shrooms or something.

She was about to pull herself together and leave, when suddenly two more women appeared, and that is when Jane realized, that she didn’t see any of them so far, which meant they were all underwater, right until this very moment. This wasn’t normal, at all.

One of the woman had light-brown, wavy hair and green eyes. She was just as pretty as the rest of them, and she just kept grinning at the still fighting two. The other one had darker skin then the rest, long black hair brushing over her shoulders, deep brown eyes spotting Jane, and she grinned at her. She had a pretty prominent overbite, but her smile was probably even more endearing because of it. Jane couldn’t help but smile back.

The black-haired one swam closer to the rock she was reclining on, earning a "Freddie, no!” from the curly one, but she didn’t seem to care.

"Hello there, gorgeous.” She purred, her voice so smooth it raised goosebumps on Jane’s arms. "What are you doing out here alone?”

Jane was about to say something, but then the woman suddenly swam even closer, stopping at the shallowest point, which allowed her to basically stand out of the water, and Jane blushed furiously.

Now that she could see her torso, it wasn’t exactly hard to miss that she was completely naked, her large breasts not covered by anything. Jane tried really hard not to stare at them, but it wasn’t a very easy task. The brunette, that appeared alongside with her followed her, also exposing her naked upper body to Jane. The Irish woman now really felt like passing out right on that rock.

"Uhm…”, she croaked, "I’m just… chilling.”

"What do you want from us!?” The curly one was now also there with her blonde friend, and Jane thought her face is gonna burst up in flames from seeing so many gorgeous, naked woman around her. It was almost hilarious, the thought that her being the only lesbian in that small town was getting surrounded by ethereal beautys that came out of nowhere. She pinched herself. Maybe she was still sleeping and this was all just a dream. A very enjoyable, but confusing dream.

"Answer us!”

"Brianna, relax. You’re scaring her.” The other brunette shushed her calmly. The curly one shook her head vigorously, her curls bouncing around her head wildly.

"I’m more scared of her than she is of us!”

"There’s no need.” Jane answered finally. "I’m not going to hurt anyone. I’m really just relaxing here, nothing else.”

"So, you don’t wanne enslave us? Cut off our tail and sell it?”

Okay, they were definitely high out of their minds. Tails? Enslaving? What the hell.

"Uhm…I have no idea what you’re talking ab…”

She was interrupted by the blonde moving around with a loud splash, and Jane’s eyes bulged out of her head, when she saw a shiny, pink scaled tail wagging in the air. Mermaids. She didn’t see dolphins but she saw mermaids. Mythical creatures that only existed in folklore legends and bedtime stories. They weren’t high. She was, probably, even though she didn’t remember taking any substance.

They were just staring at each other for a long while, the curly one- Brianna- watching her with intent eyes, hands propped upon her hips. It was almost funny, considering she was a very naked woman- no, mermaid- sulking at her in an almost child-like way.

"Okay…” Jane started after a few minutes, taking a deep breath. "I really won’t hurt anyone. I didn’t even know what you guys are. But I’m not enslaving anyone and I’m not cutting off any tails. I promise.”

"See? No reason to have your scales all up in a twist, darling.” Freddie crooned, Regina and the other brunette who’s name she still didn’t catch, nodded along enthusiastically.

"I always wanted to see a human up close.” Regina murmured, smiling up at her, those doe-eyes felt like they were staring right into her soul. "I only heard merfolks talking about them and I always imagined your kind as some sort of horrifying monster. But you look like us, you just don’t have a tail.” She almost sounded sorry at the last part.

"So you’re really mermaids. You’re real.” Jane was still shaking her head in disbelief.

"We are. I’m Joan, this is Freddie, Regina and Brianna. Nice to meet you.” The brunette said wit a little wave, making Jane’s heart melt. Brianna still seemed a little suspicious, but she eased up a little bit.

"Regina said you’ve been coming out here for a long time. That she saw you here before.” Brianna perked up, her voice finally having lost that accusatory tone to be replaced by genuine curiosity.

"I like to watch the sea. It’s beautiful. Not as beatiful as you and your friends, but…” Jane smirked when she saw Brianna blush. Good to know that even mermaids took well to flirting.

"We’re not friends.” Freddie chirped, swimming closer to Regina to lean her head on her shoulders. "We’re together.”

This encounter was full of surprises.

"Like…that?” Jane asked, her eyes going wild. They all nodded, and even Brianna was smiling happily.

"Yes, we are.” Regina said, eyes glimmering. "Is that not normal for your kind? To have more than one mates?”

"Well…it’s not that common.”

"Welcome to our world, gorgeous.” Freddie winked, and Jane felt like her heart is gonna burst out of her chest.

They spent the afternoon like this, the mermaids teaching Jane about their culture and about their relationship, making her stare and listen in awe, and she couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed, when they had to part ways.

"I hope I’ll see you again soon.” Jane said in goodbye, a happy warmth filling up her chest when they all smiled and nodded.

"We hope so too.” Brianna said, cheeks delightfully pink.

They waved at each other, and Jane was grinning like a fool, when she watched them disappear, pink, yellow, green and blue scales shining in the last waves of sunshine as they swam away.

She didn’t see any dolphins that day, but to be honest, this was so much better.


	3. Mermaid AU Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: human/mermaid sex (if that bothers somebody), vaginal fingering, oral sex

Anonymous asked: More ot5 mermaid au? Like... idk how it would work but their first time?? 

It was a little uncomfortable, the salty water completely soaking her clothes, making her shiver a little; though it wasn’t just because she was cold.

Jane gasped when she felt a pair of lips being attached to her neck, Brianna wrapping her arms around her from behind, her cheeky hand cupping her breasts through her drenched shirt. She turned her head, capturing the mermaid’s lips in a deep kiss, making Brianna sigh happily against her mouth.

Another pair of hands tugged on her belt, pulling off her pants before she could register what was going on, while someone else made quick work on the buttons of her shirt. Well, she should have known better than to walk into the water with her clothes still on, but her girlfriends were so needy, whining and whimpering for her attention, and she just couldn’t resist them anymore, shuffling into the ocean where it was the shallowest, about knee-deep, and now here she was, her clothes completely soaked atop a nearest rock where one of her lovers threw it to, and she was pretty sure a seagull will steal them away, but all of her worries were washed away as she was pulled into another deep kiss, this time by Joan.

When her girlfriends seduced her into the water with the promise of finally having the chance to discover each other’s bodies, the horniest part of Jane’s brain took control and she absolutely didn’t think this through. She had no idea, what having sex with a mermaid meant. They kissed before, but that was the farthest they got.

Joan’s lips were demanding on hers, tugging on her bottom lip with her teeth, making Jane groan and grab onto her waist, pulling her flush against her now bare skin. She could see Freddie and Regina making out with each other from the corners of her eyes, and she would have lied if she said that sight didn’t make her even more turned on that she already was. She gasped when she felt Joan’s hand slip between her legs under the waves, looking for her destination, her eyes widening as she looked up at Jane.

"It feels very similar to our own!” She chirped, feeling Jane up experimentally, making her swear softly under her breath. The thought, that her girlfriends genitals were similar to hers, apparently, definitely calmed her a little bit. She wasn’t sure if she could handle tentacles or something akin to that.

"Does it feel the same?” Joan wondered out loudly, rubbing her clit with her fingertips experimentally, Jane’s wetness and the water around them easing her way. Jane moaned, throwing her head back against Brianna’s shoulder who started peppering kisses all over her neck and shoulders, murmuring quiet endearments into her skin.

"Well, it definitely feels amazing.” Jane breathed and Joan grinned, rubbing her with more intensity, making her hips buck up against her hand, the water sloshing around them.

Freddie and Regina soon joined them too, getting bored of just watching them from the side. Jane felt Freddie grab her hand, and her eyes bulged out of her head when the black-haired mermaid pulled her hand flush against her tail, Jane feeling something that was clearly a vagina under her fingers.

She didn’t really feel like asking how it suddenly got there, even though she never saw an opening on their tails before, but well. Mermaid biology was clearly different than human, and she realized it’s better to just leave it at that.

She felt around with her fingertips but didn’t feel a clit, instead, she slipped right into a warm, wet depth, Freddie moaning into her ear hotly.

"It seems like our kind is not so different, after all.” Freddie rasped, throwing her head back and clenching around her fingers, her tail splashing around excitedly.

Jane started pumping her with two fingers, her face contorted in pleasure as Joan kept playing with her clit, pinching the swollen nub between her fingertips and rolling it slowly. She let out a deep groan when she felt Regina’s lips wrapping around her nipple, sucking on it with a contented little hum. Brianna returned to pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses all over her skin, and Jane knew she wasn’t gonna last long with all the pleasure she was receiving at the same time.

She came with a loud moan, bucking back against Joan’s hand one more time as she rode (well, basically swam) out her orgasm. Freddie whined next to her, grabbing her wrist and urging her to fuck into her harder, and Jane complied after a few seconds of pulling herself together, thrusting into Freddie fast and deep, making the mermaid cry out in ecstasy, wrapping her arms around Jane to pull her closer.

"Suck on her breasts, she likes it.” Regina advised and Jane did just that, licking Freddie’s swollen nipple, wincing a little at the taste of salty water on her skin. Regina was right, Freddie went buckwild, fucking herself on Jane’s fingers desperately, pushing her boobs harder into her face.

To their left, Brianna and Regina’s hands were moving under the water, faces contorted in pleasure, clearly taking care of each other with their hands as well.

Freddie soon came with a wail, pulling Jane into a deep kiss, panting into her mouth. Jane pulled out slowly, gently stroking the scales of Freddie’s tail, making her shiver.

The human looked over to where Joan was watching her with hungry eyes, her own need not being taken care of just yet, and Jane didn’t want to leave her hanging.

She grabbed her and lifted her onto a nearby rock, knowing right well that they could spend some time out of the water, and she wanted to use this fact to their advantage.

Now she could see the opening on her tail, and Jane guessed it only revealed itself when they were aroused. It looked exactly like a vagina, sans a clit for some reason. Jane dived in, plunging her tongue deep inside, humming appreciatively at the taste. She was literally sweet, nothing like an actual vagina tasted like. She definitely didn’t mind it, though.

Joan grabbed onto her hair, moaning as she was bucking up against her face, keeping her as close to her soaked opening as possible.

It didn’t take long for her to come, Jane’s tongue fucking into her so deliciously it was a surprise she didn’t come after only two seconds.

Jane helped her back into the water, joining the others. They all wrapped each other up in a group embrace, bonelessly floating around, holding Jane up even though she wouldn’t have sunk even without their aid, but she definitely appreciated their gentleness.

She could still see her clothes on the rock, so no seagull has taken them away, meaning she didn’t have to sneak back into town buck naked.

But even if that happened, she wouldn’t have cared:

She was floating around in her favorite place in the whole world, the sea, being cradled by gorgeous creatures that she had the luck to call her girlfriends.

Nothing else really mattered.


	4. Welcome Home

Anonymous asked: OT5! one of them returning from a trip

Regina already felt her heart speeding up inside her chest as she pushed down the handle, opening the door. A comfortable, familiar warmth spread through her entire body as she breathed in the scent of home, a warm light illuminating the hall and she was unable to stop the smile that splayed out on her face. 

She spent the last few days at her parents’, leaving her lovers behind and she would have lied if she said she didn’t miss them terribly. They called her regularly, their voices filling up some of the void that surrounded her without them, but it wasn’t ideal, not like when she could actually feel their presence. 

Regina felt like a giddy teenager with a crush when she opened the door of the living room, her heart pounding fast, cheeks pinkening, her grin widening even more. 

Her four girlfriends were sitting on the large couch, huddled up to each other like birds on a wire, watching some kind of braindead reality show. Joan was dozing on Brianna’s lap, snoring softly and Brianna’s eyes were also drooping, her fingers absentmindedly carding through Joan’s hair. Jane had her lap full of Freddie, the singer had her face buried in her Jane’s neck, the wet little sounds indicating she was pressing kisses onto the skin, eliciting a low chuckle from the Irish woman. 

Regina wanted to announce her arrival, but Jane was faster, looking up and away from the tv screen, her face lighting up and Regina felt herself fall in love even deeper, if that was possible. 

"Welcome home, Angel.“ Jane mused, making Freddie pull away, her eyes widening and she let out a happy squeal, startling Joan and Brianna awake. 

"You’re back!” Freddie yelled in awe, shooting off the couch and throwing herself onto Regina, almost tackling her to the ground if she didn’t grab onto the shelf in time. Regina laughed in delight, squeezing her girlfriend tight. 

"Hello, there.“ Regina grinned, kissing Freddie’s cheek. They were soon joined by the rest of them; Brianna pulled her into a deep kiss, making Regina melt against her lips. She kissed Joan and then Jane too, marvelling in the different but oh so familiar taste of her lovers. 

"We missed you so much.” Joan said softly, brushing a stray piece of hair out of Regina’s face. The blonde smiled, her eyes shining happily in the soft light of the room. 

"I missed you too. All of you.“

Regina felt herself getting a little emotional; it’s only been a few days, and yet, she felt like dying without her girlfriends. It was so good to be finally back, to hear Freddie giggle and chirp, filling her in on all the details she missed while she was away, to see Joan’s adorable grin and how her eyes crinkled, to card her fingers through Brianna’s messy curls, to be pulled close against Jane’s warm body, breathing in her comforting scent. 

She let herself be seated on the couch and be surrounded by her girlfriends, listening and grinning madly as they talked over each other, sharing stories they didn’t want to on the phone because they thought it would be funnier in live, like Freddie trying to boil an egg for a change and almost setting the kitchen on fire and Brianna had to swoop in and save the day while Joan and Jane laughed their asses off in the background. 

As Regina listened to them, she was sure of one thing, that she always knew, but it grew stronger in times like these:

She loved all of them so much.


	5. Lazing on a sunday afternoon

Anonymous asked: what about the girls lazing on a sunday afternoon and cuddling? :D

Sunday was their absolute favorite day. No one bothered them; they had the whole day for themselves. It was just the five of them, the comfortable warmth of the blankets they were wrapped up in, and the blissful feeling of not having duties, just cuddling. 

And cuddling they did; they didn’t even bother dressing up, still lazing in their large bed in their pyjamas, snacks surrounding them and some stupid show playing on the tv that they didn’t pay any attention to. 

Brianna pulled Freddie closer to her, nuzzling her silky black locks, making the singer giggle softly. She glanced over to the side, grinning as she saw Regina reclining on Jane’s lap, stuffing herself with home made cookies, with Jane dutifully brushing off the crumbs that fell everywhere. 

"Maybe bringing the cookies in was a bad idea.“ Joan laughed, helping Jane cleaning off some of the mess Regina made. The blonde just shrugged, stuffing another cookie into her mouth instead of actually answering. 

"Not to mention, she’s not giving us any.” Freddie pouted, quickly snatching one of Regina’s hands, eliciting an offended little gasp out of the blonde. 

"Great. Even more crumbs, then.“ Brianna groaned, but she was already grinning. 

"Well, let’s not worry about it too much. It’s Sunday!” Jane perked up cheerfully, pressing a kiss onto Regina’s cheek to calm her before she could attempt to murder Freddie for stealing her cookies. The blonde immediately melted, snuggling into her. 

"Hell yeah it is.“ Joan added with a giddy smile, laying down on Brianna’s other side, rubbing her cheek against her arm like a cat, making her chuckle. The guitarist wrapped an arm around her, pulling her as close as possible while still keeping Freddie cuddled up against her chest. 

Jane laid down, not letting go of Regina while snuggling up to Freddie, smiling when the singer pressed a little kiss onto her cheeks as a welcome. 

They soon became a tangled mess of limbs, someone from the outside couldn’t have told where one girl started and where the other ended, but that’s exactly how they liked it. 

Being so close to each other, that five basically became one.


	6. You Belong Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: the slightest implication of smut

Anonymous asked: OT5 with Jane feeling like she doesn’t belong in their relationship bc all of her girlfriends are gorgeous rockstars and she is just Jane. The girls obviously think this is bullshit and comfort her

Being in a relationship with the members of the biggest and most popular band in Britain certainly raised some insecurities inside Jane. 

She was just a simple Irish girl, after all, a hairdresser turned gardener with her flannel shirts and butch style, essentially hiding in the shadows of four gorgeous, ethereal rockstars whom everyone envied and desired. 

Sometimes she felt a little out of place inside their relationship, especially when they were at an afterparty, the other four surrounded by screaming fans and other musicians, all the attention turned on them while she was standing in the background, trying to pretend she didn’t feel like a complete stranger. 

Jane wasn’t jealous of them, of course: she was extremely proud of them and wanted to be as supportive as possible, but she had to admit, sometimes it was hard to be the odd one out. 

She thought she hid her discomfort quite well, but not really, apparently, because one day she got crowded in an impromptu intervention by her girlfriends, who seemed very concerned about her. 

Jane tried to play it off as a joke, but she wasn’t let off the hook that easily. 

"It’s just… Sometimes I feel like i’m a little out of place here. With you.“ She explained eventually after some nagging. Her girlfriends’ eyes simultaneously widened at that, the shock visible on their faces. 

"What do you mean?” Brianna asked softly, already reaching for her hand. Jane sighed. 

"You are all so perfect. Gorgeous rockstars who have the whole world eating out of the palms of your hands, and i’m… Just a gardener.“ She let out a forced little chuckle at the end, trying to take the edge off her words. 

"A very sweet and sexy gardener.” Freddie perked up, making all of them chuckle. 

"You’re not just a gardener. You are our girlfriend, and we love you so much.“ Regina added softly, leaning forward to peck Jane’s lips gently, as if to accentuate her point, making Jane blush. 

"We’re sorry, if we didn’t show it enough.” Joan’s voice was a little guilty, and Jane shook her head. 

"It’s not that. It’s just… I’m feeling a little insecure I guess.“ She shrugged. Her four girlfriends shared a knowing look, making her raise an eyebrow questioningly. 

"What?” She asked, a little suspiciously. Freddie grinned, licking her lips. 

"I think we have a way to show you how much we actually treasure you, darling.“ The singer purred, Regina, Joan and Brianna grinning and nodding in agreement. 

Jane grinned, catching on right away, letting herself be led to the bedroom. 

As she was laying on the bed, utterly spent, body flushed and panting, her girlfriends snuggling up to her, cooning to her softly, Jane definitely didn’t feel so out of place anymore.


	7. The Counting Issue

Anonymous asked: OT5 where harmless teasing goes too far?

Freddie was awful at Math. Her brain just simply wasn’t wired that way: she always excelled at artistic subjects, were pretty great at literature and history, but numbers just didn’t sit right with her. 

She felt a little embarrassed about it, especially because all four of her lovers were great at it, or at least somewhat decent. Her, on the other hand clocked out if she had to do anything more complicated than adding a few numbers together. 

Her girlfriends teased her about it a lot, but there never was any malice in their words: they actually found it quite adorable. 

But Freddie had an awful day today in general, not really in the mood for anything, especially not being teased, so it wasn’t really a surprise she snapped. 

They decided to play scrabble, which was a little tricky with five people but they managed. Freddie already got a little confused right at the start, about how the points will add up now, making the rest chuckle. 

"I mean… Nothing changes. Jane won’t have plus points, she’s with you.“ Brianna explained. 

"Which is probably for the better. At least she can count.” Regina snorted from where she had her head in Joan’s lap, making her chuckle too. 

Freddie felt her blood start to boil, but she didn’t say anything just yet. She can handle this, it’s not like they are serious. 

Her nerves weren’t exactly made of steel that day, though. When Jane took the pen out of her hands with a tut that people usually reserved for little kids, she felt like she was nearing her breaking point. 

"I can actually count, you know.“ Freddie huffed, crossing her arms. Jane raised an eyebrow, seemingly not understanding her sudden outburst. 

"Nah, really. Leave it to Jane, Munchkin. If anyone had to lean on your mathematical skills for survival, we’d all be dead.” Joan laughed, and Brianna, the ever so polite one gave her a fucking high five, while Regina chuckled and Jane patronisingly patted her thigh. 

"You guys are such fucking assholes!“ She growled, shaking off Jane’s hand and standing up to march out of the room. She didn’t really feel like being called stupid by the people she loved the most in the world. 

She barely closed the dooe behind her (well, slammed it shut basically) and she was already joined by her girlfriends, their faces looking extremely guilty and Freddie almost felt bad for them.

"Love, we didn’t mean it like that.” Brianna said softly and Freddie snorted. 

"So I just imagined that you called me stupid?“ She asked with an annoyed huff. 

"Uhm… Yeah.” Regina chuckled softly, gently taking her hand and pressing a little kiss onto her knuckles. 

"You’re not stupid, baby. “

"We didn’t mean to offend you. We were just joking.” Jane added, smiling kindly at Freddie and she already felt her heart soften.

"But you are right, we were assholes.“ Joan said. "Please, Munchkin. We’re sorry.”

"We promise we’ll stop teasing you.“ Brianna added, and the rest of them nodded in agreement. 

Freddie let out a dramatic sigh, but she nodded. 

"Alright. But you have to make it up to me somehow.” She said with a little eyebrow wiggle, eliciting a laugh from her girlfriends. 

They kept their promise and didn’t tease her for the rest of the game, clearly realizing that sometimes what they thought was just harmless teasing, could actually hurt someone. 

Thankfully, Freddie was quick to forgive. 

Especially after they did make it up to her…


	8. Mirror, mirror...

Anonymous asked: "There's something not quite right about this mirror, the reflection seems odd. Feels eerie." - ;) Interpret & write it however you like!

When Joan took home a large mirror to finally have one to hang up in the bathroom after having to put on their make up in pocket mirrors all the time, they definitely haven’t realized just how much their lives are going to change. 

They have finally bought their own little apartment, and were still in the process of making it their home when Joan arrived with the mirror, making Freddie squeal happily. 

"Finally!“ She grinned, clapping her hands as she pranced closer to inspect it. Her smile faltered immediately to be replaced with a frown, which definitely didn’t fail to get the other three’s attention. 

"What’s wrong, babe?” Regina asked, stepping closer. 

"Just… There’s something not quite right about this mirror, the reflection seems odd. Feels eerie…“ Freddie said quietly, visibly shivering.

"What do you mean?” Joan asked, leaning closer. She honestly couldn’t see anything; it was just their own reflection, nothing else. 

"There was a shadow, that didn’t belong to any of us!“ Freddie insisted, looking up at Brianna with pleading eyes.

"Come on, one of you have to believe me!" 

Brianna chuckled softly. "Freddie, this is just a mirror. Whatever you saw, could probably be explained by science.”

This sentence made everyone let out a little groan, clearly not in the mood for a physics lesson. This at least took their mind off Freddie’s announcement of seeing something that definitely didn’t belong there. 

For a while, at least. 

Later that night, Brianna was brushing her teeth, absentmindedly humming under her breath, and that was when she saw it, and well… She was wrong, that couldn’t be explained by science. 

She all but fell onto her ass when she saw a woman just standing there, looking at her like it was the most normal thing in the world. Brianna ran out of the bathroom as quickly as her legs took her, basically jumping on top of her girlfriends.

"Ow! Brianna what the fuck!?“ Regina hissed as their tall girlfriend elbowed her in the stomach. 

"Guys, there’s a woman in the bathroom.” Brianna declared, her teeth chattering as she shivered. 

"Brianna… What the hell are you talking about?“ Joan sighed, way too sleepy to put up with some stupid prank now. But Brianna seemed genuinely scared. 

"I saw her in the mirror!” She continued, making Freddie let out a horrified gasp. 

"I told you… I told you I saw something and you didn’t believe me!“ She whimpered, already hiding behind Joan. 

"Come, take a look.” Brianna insisted, already grabbing them and pulling them out of the bed before they could protest. 

They were holding onto each other for dear life as they stood before the mirror, Freddie shaking so terribly it was a wonder she didn’t fall into pieces. Nothing happened just yet, though. 

"Brianna, can we just go back to sleep…? “ Joan huffed, rubbing at her eyes, but their girlfriend seemed adamant, staring forward with a determined look on her face. 

"You know what? Come back, you piece of shit, we don’t have time for this!” Regina snapped, angrily putting her hands on her hips. 

Soon enough, the woman appeared, making all four of them scream and turn on their heels to run out. 

"Wait, wait!“ They heard, making them stop and turn back slowly, still holding onto each other. The woman, with short, light-brown hair was there, smiling at them a little shyly. 

"I’m not going to hurt anyone." 

"How can we be sure of that?” Joan asked, suspiciously, pushing Freddie back behind herself to shield her. 

"I guess you can’t… But you all seem nice. I’m Jane.“

"We don’t care! What do you want from us, demon?” Regina growled, grabbing a hairbrush as her weapon. 

"I’m not a demon. I’m cursed.“ Jane explained patiently, her eyes going a little sad. 

"I pissed off a witch and now I have to live inside this mirror… Until true love can free me. Typical.” She added with a little eyeroll. 

The rest shared a look. This was weird as hell; even if it was true, why would the mirror end up in their possession? They were already in a committed relationship. 

"I wish we could help you.“ Brianna said softly, and Jane smiled. 

"Maybe you can. This mirror is here for a reason.”

Jane appeared almost everyday, and as much as they were opposed to the whole ordeal at first, they soon started to realize, that having a hot butch woman randomly show up in their mirror wasn’t even that terrible. Jane was kind and fun, not losing her sense of humor despite being trapped inside a piece of glass. Barely a month has passed, and they all found themselves growing quite fond of her. 

She didn’t show up one day, though, and it concerned them. They almost called the whole thing just a figment of their imagination, but then Jane did show up; just not in the mirror this time. 

"The curse! Is it broken?“ Freddie asked, her eyes widening. Jane nodded, a happy grin spreading on her face. 

"It seems to be, yes.”

The other four squealed happily, wrapping Jane up in a big group hug, their hearts pounding faster as all five of them cuddled up to each other. 

Seeing Jane every day was great, but actually touching her was so much better.


	9. Happy Birthday

Anonymous asked: Brianna hates birthdays mainly because when she was a little girl she had two or three birthday parties where no one showed up. So yeah she hates them, and the girls want to make sure she isn’t sad on the dreaded day. (OT5 or Poly!Queen... choose your poison)

Brianna arrived home with an annoyed huff, all but throwing her stuff down in the hallway, not even caring about the mess she was making. 

This day was awful, just like any of her birthdays. 

She hated her birthday ever since she was a kid. She was excited about them at first, as every kid would, but when she decided to throw a party to celebrate, no one showed up. This awkward occurence repeated itself for a few more years, and eventually Brianna decided no one cared about her or her birthday, so why should she? 

Instead, she put up a psychological shield, turning her sadness over those incidents into genuine anger and hatred towards her birthday, being grumpy from the moment she woke up on that day. 

She heard some hushed chattering coming out from the direction of the kitchen. She frowned. What the hell was going on? 

Brianna sneaked on the tips of her toes, trying not to make any sound as she was reaching the kitchen, deciding to find out what was happening there. 

She stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes fell upon a large, colorful cake that looked like it was about to fall into pieces, a very stressed out looking Freddie fussing over it, her face covered in cake batter. Regina was trying to tidy up most of the mess to no avail, instead ruining everything even more, knocking down a bag of flour in her haste. Joan was struggling with the cork of a bottle of champagne, swearing under her breath as it wouldn’t give. Brianna almost jumped out of her skin when Jane suddenly appeared next to her, just coming back from the garden, holding a bouqet of roses, her face and clothes covered in dirt. 

"Oh… You’re early.“ She said, blushing a little as she tried to hide the flowers behind her back. Her declaration made the other three look up, a horrified expression appearing on each of their faces. 

"Shit… We’re not done!” Regina groaned, looking one hair’s breadth away from a mental breakdown, and Brianna couldn’t help an amused little laugh. 

"Guys, what’s going on here?“ 

"We know, you’re not exactly a fan of your birthday.” Joan admitted, finally popping the bottle open. 

"But we thought we might try, and make it a nice occasion for you.“

"Happy Birthday, darling!” Freddie chirped, and as if on cue, the cake gave in, crumbling down into a mess of colorful liquid. They all let out a horrified gasp, except for Brianna, because she started laughing so hard, she almost doubled over. 

"Erm… I guess we didn’t mess up so much, then?“ Jane chuckled awkwardly. Brianna shook her head, wiping a few tears away that spilled out from laughing so much. 

"No. Its’ great. It really is.”

"Even though your cake died?“ Regina asked with an exasperated sigh. Brianna nodded, still laughing. 

"Especially because the cake died.”

"So you’re not mad, that we tried to celebrate your birthday?“ Freddie asked, looking almost guilty and Brianna couldn’t resist kissing her deeply to reassure her. 

"Not at all. This right here is already so much more fun than any birthday I ever had.” She admitted softly, smiling against Regina’s lips when the blonde leaned in for a kiss as well. 

"We’re glad. After so much chaos…“ Jane groaned, but she was shut up by Brianna’s lips before she could keep complaining. 

"And the day is not even over yet…” Joan added with a little wink, making Brianna blush and pull her into a kiss as well. 

As Brianna looked over her four, messy lovers, she suddenly didn’t hate her birthday so much anymore.


	10. Why Hide It?

Anonymous asked: ot4/ot5 (your choice) joan hides an illness and the rest of the girls feeling guilty when they didn’t realise (reference to borap where john says “i had a cold last week if anybody cares”)

Joan always preferred to be the strong one. She hated  
feeling weak and miserable, hated relying on other people and being dependent. 

So, anytime she was sick, she made sure not to make a big deal out of it, always playing it off as something totally bagatell, not wanting her girlfriends to worry about her too much. 

This was the case now too; the moment she felt the symptoms of a common, but pretty heavy cold, she started her little act of pretending to be completely fine. 

It went pretty well; stifling coughs and loud sneezes, trying to cure herself in secret, hoping her girlfriends have no idea about her miserable state. 

They got a little suspicious when she kept kicking off the blanket in the middle of the night, burning up as her temperature got higher, and sleeping in the bed with four other people became quite uncomfortable. 

"You’re not getting sick, are you?“ Jane asked suspiciously, trying to feel her forehead but Joan ducked away, not letting her do that. 

"I’m fine. Don’t worry.” She reassured her, but her voice was definitely weaker than it should have been. 

It was getting worse and worse over the upcoming weeks, and she had a hard time hiding it. She still kept it up, though, even though now not only Jane, but the other three seemed to catch on. 

But Joan was determined not to show any sign of weakness, so she eventually recovered on her own, with some struggling.

She only meant to say “i had a cold last week if anyone cares” as a joke, since she didn’t actually wanted her girlfriends to catch on, but the results were not what she expected. 

"Shit, I knew you were sick. You seemed so weak…“ Brianna said, her eyes full of guilt as she looked their - now healthy- girlfriend over. 

"I can’t believe we didn’t realize in time. You barely coughed or anything…” Regina added, looking like a puppy that just got caught tearing the decor pillows into pieces. 

"We are so sorry, darling, we’re the worst girlfriends ever!“ Freddie whined dramatically, causing Joan to tut softly. 

"No, no you’re not. I hid the symptoms, actually.”

"But why?“ Jane asked, her beautiful, curious eyes boring into Joan’s, and she couldn’t help but be honest. 

"I don’t like being weak…" 

"This is not weakness. Everyone gets sick.” Brianna chuckled softly, cupping Joan’s face and pressing a chaste kiss onto her lips. 

"You shouldn’t have been suffering. We could have helped, we would never think you’re weak just because you sneeze sometimes.“ Regina said, her lips curling into an encouraging little smile. 

"Not to mention, we know exactly just how strong you are.” Freddie added with a wink and a suggestive eyebrow wiggle, causing all five of them to let out an amused chuckle. 

"Promise you won’t hide it again.“ Jane perked up, squeezing Joan’s hand softly, and the bassist smiled. 

"Promise.”


	11. Spoiled

Anonymous asked: Regina being the most spoiled girl ever. She’ll bat her pretty eyelashes and shove her face in their space so that they pepper her face with kisses. And her just being like ‘oh yiiiiiiiissssssss’ every time because she is so needy.

Freddie let out a soft chuckle upon coming home to see Regina comfortably seated on Brianna’s lap, all but purring like a cat as the guitarist kept peppering her face with light butterfly kisses, while her hands kept rubbing little circles onto Regina’s back. 

"I see the Princess is at it again.“ Freddie laughed, causing Brianna to pull away from Regina a little, to which the blonde let out an unhappy whine. 

"Don’t even get me started. I’ve been kissing her for hours.” Brianna groaned tiredly, but Regina just huffed. 

"It’s not true! And you love it.“ She said in falsetto, batting her long eyelashes for good measure. Brianna rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help a fond little smile as she leaned in again, pecking Regina’s lips softly. 

Freddie walked over to them, dropping a little kiss onto Brianna’s and then Regina’s forehead as a greeting, and Regina immediately pulled her back when she wanted to move on. 

"What? Brianna is on kissing duty.” Freddie laughed amusedly, but of course, she couldn’t help kissing that pretty pout off of Regina’s lips. 

Soon enough, they ended up kissing all over Regina’s face, causing the blonde to let out a happy, satisfied sigh and grin in triumph.

*

"Oi! Careful, love!“

Jane laughed, saving the flowerpot in the very last minute as Regina all but flew into her arms, tucking her face neatly in the crook of Jane’s neck. 

"Everything okay?” Jane asked softly, carding her fingers through Regina’s hair. Regina purred softly, her own arms tightening around Jane’s waist. 

"Mhmm. I just missed you.“

Jane laughed softly, shaking her head in disbelief. 

"I literally just came out here to plant some flowers….?" 

"Yeah, and you took your kisses with you.” Regina pouted, causing her girlfriend to snort. 

"Oh I see. So it’s not me you were missing, but my kisses?“

Regina whined something in response, looking up at Jane with her big puppy eyes, and Jane knew she didn’t even stand a chance against them. 

She leant down, capturing Regina’s lips in a warm kiss, the blonde immediately melting against her mouth and in her arms. 

The flower-planting had to wait for a few more minutes, because Regina (as always) wasn’t satisfied until she had every inch of her face covered in kisses. 

*

Regina whimpered and burrowed further into her pillow, not even making any attempt to get up. 

Joan rolled her eyes, shaking her again gently. 

"Come on, it’s almost noon. Everyone’s already up, if you’re not getting out of the bed soon, we’re leaving without you.”

Regina huffed, rolling onto her back, pouting up at Joan. 

"Just a few more minutes…“ She whined, stretching languidly with a big yawn. Joan couldn’t help but laugh at her softly. 

"You’re so lazy.” She tutted, leaning down to drop a little kiss onto the tip of her nose, what Regina clearly appreciated, if the giddy smile on her face was anything to go by. 

She reached up to wrap her arms around Joan’s neck, pulling her closer, grinning smugly when Joan started kissing all over her face and neck.

"Was this enough to get you out of bed?“ Joan asked with an amused little chuckle. Regina shrugged. 

"Maybe…" 

Joan groaned, but she did continue her duty of truly waking up her sleeping beauty with more kisses. 

*

They were way too focused on that stupid show that was playing on the screen, and Regina huffed annoyedly. 

She didn’t get nearly enough attention like this, and in Regina Taylor’s vocabulary, not getting enough attention equaled a tragedy. 

She get fed up with it soon enough, literally shoving her face between Freddie and Joan, nuzzling into the tiny space that separated them as they cuddled. 

"Seriously?” Joan chuckled, and Regina just grinned, smushing her cheeks against Joan’s, half-climbing into her lap. 

The bassist took the bait, kissing Regina’s cheek while Freddie leaned in to press kisses onto the other side of her face, knowing right well what their girlfriend needed. 

"Look at this spoiled bitch.“ Brianna laughed from where she was lying on Jane’s lap, making the Irish woman laugh as well. 

"You like being treated like a real princess, huh?” Freddie tutted, pushing Regina down until she was lying flat on her back, and then continued to place loud kisses all over her face. Joan joined them with a grin, attacking Regina’s other cheek. 

Jane and Brianna shared a look, then they both shuffled closer, peppering kisses all over Regina’s neck and chest, making the blonde giggle in delight as she was showered in the much needed attention. 

She really was spoiled, but she knew her girlfriends wouldn’t want it any other way.


	12. Just A Hobby

Anonymous asked: ot5 : the girls learning joan actually graduated engineering and that it isn’t a hobby during a really heated argument

It was the fucking washing machine, again. The epitome of all things terrible and the root of their frustrations in the past few weeks.

The bloody thing has been malfunctioning for quite a while now, always releasing some kind of disgusting, gooey substance, and managed to ruin a piece of clothing of each one of them:

A lovely pair of Freddie’s shorts, Regina’s white skirt, a flannel from Jane’s treasured collection, Brianna’s silk blouse and Joan’s favorite sweater. 

So, their frustrations were justified. 

Joan decided to take matters into her own hands one day, grabbing a toolbox and setting to work. 

Her girlfriends weren’t very fond of that decision, apparently. 

"Why don’t we just call the mechanics?“ Brianna asked with a sceptical frown, watching their youngest girlfriend crouching down to inspect the machine from closer. 

"It’s not like we don’t have the money for it.”

"It’s okay, I can do it myself.“ Joan replied, taking out a screwdriver. 

"They are experts for a reason, Deaky. You’re not.” Regina interjected with an annoyed little huff, still not being recovered since her pretty skirt was ruined. 

"Wow, thanks.“ Joan growled, trying not to get too upset. She was quite the expert actually, and hearing stuff like that wasn’t very nice. 

"I’m more than capable of handling it myself.” Joan continued, trying to regain some of her confidence that faltered a little at the remark. 

"Sugar, don’t be so hard-headed. Let’s just call the mechanics.“ Jane tried to reason with her softly, but even that kinder approach managed to make Joan’s blood boil. Just why the hell can’t they trust her!? 

"There’s no need. I can do it.” Joan put even more emphasis on her words, but apparently, that still wasn’t enough. 

"We don’t need more ruined clothes.“ Freddie huffed, wincing when the weird smell from the washing machine hit her nose. 

Joan dropped the screwdriver that banged loudly against the floor, causing her four girlfriends to jump slightly in surprise. 

"I won’t fucking ruin them! God, why don’t you trust me!?” She yelled, not really able to hold back her anger anymore. 

"Because you’re not an expert! God, you’re so pretentious!“ Regina snarled. 

"Guys, let’s just call the mechanics. Joan, please stop being so bloody stubborn.” Jane added, losing her patience as well. Joan stared at her, her eyes all but shooting arrows. 

"We know, you like fixing things, but i’m not sure it’s enough right now.“ Freddie’s voice was a little softer, clearly sensing the impending storm in the air. 

"Freddie’s right, a hobby is not going to help us now.” Brianna said, delivering the final blow. Joan saw red. 

"A hobby, you say?“ She snapped. "I guess getting a degree in engineering was also just a hobby!? For fuck’s sake, why do you all treat me like i’m incompetent!?”

The other four’s eyes widened simultaneously, and it was almost comical, if Joan wasn’t so fucking angry. 

"You… You have a degree in engineering?“ Brianna repeated dumbly, blinking quickly. Joan scoffed. 

"Yeah, I do. Not like it matters.”

"We didn’t know… “ Regina said quietly, hiding her proverbial tail between her legs as Joan shook her head in disappointment. 

"How about you just let me indulge in my hobby?” Joan mocked, already turning her back on them. 

The rest shared a look, slowly marching off, leaving the fuming Joan behind. 

*

When Joan was done with the washing machine, her temper got back on track a little again. Maybe she overreacted a little bit, but still. Her girlfriends should really trust her skills sometimes. 

She couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle when she walked into the bedroom, seeing her girlfriends sitting on the bed, looking guilty as hell as they held a tray stacked with cheese on toast and milk. 

"We are so sorry, darling.“ Freddie said quietly, looking like a kicked puppy. 

"We shouldn’t have called it a hobby. That must have hurt.” Brianna admitted softly, hanging her head.

Joan sighed softly, climbing into the bed with them, smiling at them gently. 

"I’m not mad anymore. It’s okay. I didn’t tell you about my degree, after all.“

"Still, we shouldn’t have said that.” Jane chimed in, her voice uncharacteristically small. 

"Next time, we’ll just stand back and shut up.“ Regina added with a little chuckle, causing all of them to follow suit. 

"Yeah, that’s probably better.” Joan laughed, feeling her frustrations slowly melt away as she looked her guilty girlfriends over. They didn’t mean to hurt her intentionally, that much was obvious. 

"So… Are we forgiven?“ Jane asked with a hopeful little tone, to which Joan let out another hearty laugh. 

"Yes, you are. But I still want my cheese on toast.”


	13. Whump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: angst, injuries

Anonymous asked: ot5 whump

When Jane picked up the phone that day, she sure as hell didn’t expect to be told that one of her girlfriends was hit by a car. 

She rushed to the hospital as quickly as she could, driving way past the speed limit; the only thing she could think of is that her lover was hurt, and that she needed to be there for her as soon as possible. 

Freddie, Joan and Regina were all sobbing in the waiting room when she spotted them; she ran over to them, causing the other three to look up and then immediately sweep her up in a hug. 

"What the hell happened?“ Jane’s own voice was choked up as she tried to hold back the tears. 

"It was the driver’s fault…” Regina whimpered, her face a red mess of tears. 

"She’s in surgery. She got injured… “ Joan added, her lips wobbling pathetically. 

"They are fighting for her life in there!” Freddie sobbed, hiding her face in Jane’s chest. 

The four girlfriends wrapped each other up in a tight embrace, sobbing as they worried over their injured girlfriend. 

*

Brianna was lucky; she survived, but broke as many bones in her body as possible, suffered a concussion and had a nasty gash on her forehead that had to be made up with a lot of stitches. 

She received a lot of painkillers, but even like that, she kind of wished she was still comatose. 

Every part of her body ached and throbbed, and even the smallest movements caused her to hiss in pain, and her girlfriends’s hearts ached for her as they had to watch her suffer. 

"I can’t hold a cup without crying in pain.“ Brianna groaned after Joan helped her drink, her cheeks flaming in embarrassment. 

"This is so miserable…”

"We know, Dove. But you’re going to get better soon.“ Jane said with an optimistic little smile, reaching to squeeze her hand but she quickly pulled it back when she realized that would be painful for Brianna. 

"How soon is soon?” Brianna whimpered weakly, looking up at her girlfriends with pleading eyes, like they could either know the answer to that question, or could help her recover faster. 

"Hang on, darling.“ Freddie cooed, pressing a careful kiss onto her cheeks, trying to cause her as little pain as possible. 

"At least you’re alive.” Regina said quietly, making Joan, Freddie and Jane nod in agreement. 

As much as she was suffering, Brianna couldn’t exactly argue with that. 

She was alive. That was the most important thing.


	14. Take Off Your Clothes (Don't Be So Shy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: nudity, implied smut

Anonymous asked: OT5 with Brianna refusing to take off her clothes during sex because she feels like she is not pretty enough

The idea of having sex with four other people was already pretty distressing, and the thought that those four people will have to actually see her naked, made Brianna’s stomach churn. 

They actually had talks about it, about how they are going to handle that many people in one bed, about the most comfortable positions, so them finally ending up bed one day wasn’t exactly a surprise. 

Still, Brianna couldn’t help that uncomfortable feeling in her stomach as they were making out with each other, lips and hands roaming all over until she didn’t know who she was kissing anymore. 

She barely had time to register what was going on, but the next thing she knew is that clothes were getting removed and bodies were becoming exposed, and this is when her panic truly started. 

God, they were all so fucking beautiful. 

Freddie with that ridiculously perfect hourglass figure, large breasts bouncing invitingly as Regina freed them out of her bra, her nipples hardening instantly, begging to be sucked. 

Jane, the ever perfect butch so confident in her body, broad shoulders and thick arms and not giving a single fuck about her few extra pounds, and neither did anyone else. 

Joan with those gorgeous muscles that looked like they were sculpted, tightening as she reached forward to pull one of them into a deep kiss, her shapely legs spread slightly. 

And then there was Regina with those delicious curves, rounded hips and thunder thighs that were basically calling out to you to bite into them. 

All of them so bloody perfect, and Brianna was… Well. 

She felt way too thin, her body missing the curves that the other four had, and she felt like a fucking caricature compared to them. 

She reacted on autopilot and swatted at Regina’s hands when she tried to pull her top over her head, causing the blonde to frown. 

"What’s wrong?“ She asked, blue eyes boring into Brianna’s and the latter swallowed thickly. 

"Can I… Can I keep my clothes on?” She asked shyly, basically flaming in embarrassment as everyone stared at her with a strange expression. 

"Why?“ Joan asked, scooting closer carefully. "Are you cold or something?”

"No, just… I’d prefer it this way.“ Brianna said, nervously fidgeting with her hands until Freddie gently took them. 

"Darling. Why are you not letting us see your beautiful body?”

Brianna let out a shaky breath, shaking her head. 

"Because it’s not beautiful… “ She said quietly, looking at anywhere but her girlfriends. 

She heard Jane tut softly, and then her cheeks were cupped by her gently. 

"I don’t think we agree with you on this.” She murmured, her eyes raking over Brianna’s form hungrily, making her blush. 

"I think we all want to see you without your clothes on…“ 

"Mhmm, I second that.” Regina grinned, leaning in to nuzzle at Brianna’s neck, dropping a hot kiss just above her pulse point, eliciting a soft gasp from her. 

Before she could truly catch on, Freddie’s hands slipped under her shirt, stroking the warm skin cheekily, while Joan’s hands travelled up on her thighs, brushing against her crotch teasingly. 

"Let us see you, beautiful.“ Joan rasped, cupping her through her shorts and Brianna gasped again. 

She didn’t protest anymore when her clothes were removed one by one, now sitting there completely bare. She blushed deeply when she saw the genuine desire in her girlfriends’ eyes. 

"I wasn’t wrong. Fucking beautiful.” Jane breathed, her aroused voice raising goosebumps all over Brianna’s skin. 

As they turned back to each other, continuing to explore each other’s now naked bodies, Brianna quickly forgot about any self-doubts she had.


	15. Uptown Girls

Anonymous asked: Jane Hutton! Singing Uptown Girl to the girls! Because she is in love with some uptown girls 😤😤

They were all lounging around when the song came on the radio, the melodic beat softly filling the room.

Jane couldn’t help but grin: she adored this song so much, it was cute and fun-not to mention, it described her feelings for the other four so well.

She was just a simple girl being madly in love with four gorgeous uptown girls who deserved royal treatment, and her -not a mechanic, but a humble gardener- was more then inclined to give it to them.

Jane started humming along softly, that stupid, lovesick smile unable to leave her face as she looked her four lovers over who looked like majestic felines, stretching languidly over the bed and her lap, elegant limbs tangling everywhere.

_Uptown girls _

_They've been living in their uptown world_

Jane started to sing before she could stop herself, intentionally going with the wrong lyrics to fit her their own story better. Freddie looked up from where she had her head in her lap, blushing softly, a giddy smile already tugging at her lips.

The other three also weren’t exactly immune to Jane’s singing voice; it wasn’t much her voice (though that was quite good actually-why hasn’t she sung to them before, honestly!?), but the way she was smiling down at them, her eyes shining in the dim light of the room, and Joan felt her heart nearly burst with all the emotions she was feeling right now.

_ I'm in love with four uptown girls _

Jane sang, stroking Regina’s cheek softly, causing the blonde to let out a little ‘aww’, all but melting as their chivalrous girlfriend courted them again.

Brianna laid on her stomach, chin propped up on her hands as she was staring at Jane, her face aching with her wide grin. She felt like a teenage girl with a crush, being seduced by her lover who was standing under her window, serenading to her to steal her heart.

But this was actually so much better, because it wasn’t just a crush, it was their perfect, caring girlfriend with her big, soft heart, and she wasn’t standing underneath the window but was reclining on their bed within an arm’s reach, and she wasn’t only singing to Brianna, she was singing to all four of them, making them melt like butter under the Sun.

Freddie giggled in delight as Jane tapped the beat on her head softly, occasionally stopping to stroke the silky locks. Jane was practically glowing with happiness as she sang to them, not caring the slightest about not being able to hit a few notes; she just wanted to tell them, in her own way, how much she loved and treasured them.

_ You know I can’t afford to buy them pearls _

_ But maybe someday when my ship comes in _

_ They'll understand what kind of gal i’ve been _

_ And then I’ll win _

Soon not only Freddie, but the rest of them cuddled up to her, and Jane was right about them being like felines: Joan joined Freddie, now both of them propping their chins up on her thighs and looking up at her with awe, while Regina snuggled into her left side, Brianna to the right one. She was perfectly surrounded by her lovers, and Jane wouldn’t have had it any other way.

The song ended, but they were all still staring at her, and Jane felt herself blush softly. Now she felt a little embarrassed about getting all sappy on the other four, but that seemingly didn’t bother them at all.

"This was beautiful.” Joan said quietly, her eyes shining with something that dangerously looked like tears. Jane smiled, stroking her cheeks softly. 

Freddie wasn’t as subtle as Deaky, she just let her tears stream down her face freely. 

"Oh, darling.” She breathed, looking like she was about to pass out like a victorian lady who just discovered being in love for the first time.

"If this was a courting song, we would all be at your feet now.” Brianna added with a sunny smile.

"And now you’re not?” Jane grinned smugly, chuckling when Brianna blushed. She kissed the guitarist gently, enjoying the way she smiled against her lips.

"We are, trust me.” Regina perked up, burrowing closer until she managed to completely snuggle under Jane’s arm. "We didn’t even know you can sing so well.”

Jane blushed again, but her smile never faltered.

"Well, you sang to me so many times…I supposed it was time to return the favor.”

"And what a beautiful, romantic favor it was.” Freddie cooed, leaning up to pull Jane into a deep kiss.

They barely pulled away from each other when Jane’s lips were captured by Joan, and then by Brianna, and then by Regina, all of them thanking their precious girlfriend for this absolutely lovely performance with their kisses.

Billy Joel won his own uptown girl, but Jane was the real player here:

She’s won herself four.


	16. Natural

Anonymous asked: Ot4/ot5 where Freddie feels a bit insecure because she has more body hair than her girlfriends. She feels ugly when she hasn't shaved in a couple of days because her hair is darker and thicker but her girlfriends don't mind it at all. They reassure her that body hair is natural and they think she's beautiful.

Freddie was mostly confident about her body, but there were a few things that she didn’t like on herself. 

One of them was her body hair. 

It started growing out before most girls’, meaning she had quite thick, dark hair on her legs and arms around the age of 11, and that turned out to be a great source for bullying. 

White girls with their peach fuzz always made fun of her, calling her ‘werewolf’ and other cruel names. 

She remembered the first time she went home crying, begging her mother to buy her a razor. Jer didn’t do that of course: just why would an 11 years old little girl need a sharp razor!? 

So Freddie bought one in secret, cutting her body all over with it in her haste to get rid of it all. 

She grew up with the false mindset that body hair-especially thick and dark like hers-was disgusting. 

Freddie always made sure she shaved regularly, basically every day to make sure her girlfriends never see her with anything but completely smooth skin. She has seen that Joan and Jane didn’t shave regularly, and their body hair never bothered her; but still, on herself, it did. 

One day she was so exhausted she just passed out into the bed, forgetting about the state of her legs that haven’t been shaved in a few days, since she spent a few days away from home, meaning she didn’t need to worry about it too much. 

She literally woke up in a cold sweat when she realized she slept next to her girlfriends in a pair of shorts, her hairy legs out on display. 

"Morning, sweetheart.“ Brianna greeted her softly, leaning down to peck her lips, frowning when Freddie pulled away, seemingly disturbed. 

"What’s wrong?” She asked, voice full of concern. 

"Nothing.“ Freddie answered quietly, quickly pulling the blanket off Regina and onto her legs, covering them. 

"Hey, give it back!” Regina groaned, but her eyes immediately softened when she saw Freddie’s face. 

"Everything okay?“ This question made Joan and Jane stir awake too, already in Protect-Freddie-mode. 

Freddie felt herself incredibly small under the watchful eyes. She blushed deeply. 

"Guys, it’s okay.” She lied, but the look Joan sent her made it clear for her, that they didn’t buy her bullshit. 

"You look like you’ve seen a ghost.“ Joan declared, her eyes searching and curious. 

"It’s not about your legs, is it?” Jane asked, and everyone looked at her like she just announced she was quitting her job to become a clown. Everyone, except for Freddie, who blushed even deeper. 

"What about her legs?“ Regina asked, visibly confused. 

"I just remembered a time you literally jumped out of the bed to go shave, and I assumed this could be the reason.” Jane explained softly. 

Awh, yeah. Freddie forgot how attentive their Irish girlfriend was. 

She looked down at her lap, fiddling with the blanket awkwardly. 

"Is this true?“ Brianna perked up, reaching for Freddie’s hand to squeeze it gently. "Do you feel insecure about it?" 

"I mean… It’s ugly.” Freddie said quietly, looking at anywhere but her girlfriends. 

Joan tutted softly. "It’s not. Come on, we don’t shave every day either.“

"Yeah but yours isn’t this dark or thick.” Freddie whined, curling in on herself slightly. 

"So what?“ Regina shot back, but smiled gently. "We find you beautiful no matter what.”

"I mean… We’ve seen it last night and we’re still here.“ Jane chuckled softly, leaning forward to press a comforting kiss onto Freddie’s lips, helping her get a small smile on her face. 

"And body hair is natural. Anyone who finds it disgusting can go and fuck themselves.” Brianna added, making all of them laugh. It wasn’t a common occurence for her to swear, but she definitely was invested when it came to her girlfriends’ insecurities. 

"You don’t have to hide it from us.“ Joan said gently, wrapping her arms around Freddie to pull her close. 

To be honest, this was all fair, and Freddie felt a little better in the end. 

*

From then on, Freddie didn’t shave every day, and all four of her girlfriends were still there with her, and she also didn’t end the world, so honestly- who cares about some body hair?


	17. Traditional

Anonymous asked: OT4 or OT5: the girls seeing Freddie in traditional Indian clothing for the first time (maybe she has a relative's wedding or something?)

Freddie has been in the bathroom for almost two hours now, and Regina was growing quite impatient. She was supposed to give Freddie a ride to her cousin’s wedding, but at this tempo, it seemed like they weren’t going to leave at all. 

"You guys are still here?“ Joan asked, surprised, looking up from her ice-cream. Regina groaned. 

"As you can see. Freddie, come on!" 

"Just a sec, darling!” Came the muted reply from the bathroom. Regina rolled her eyes. 

"You said that an hour ago too…“ 

"It’s her beloved cousin’s wedding. She wants to look extra pretty to make the guests swoon.” Brianna grinned, patting the exasperated drummer on the back. 

"You shouldn’t be surprised, actually.“ Jane chuckled, grabbing a spoon to dig into Joan’s ice-cream, eliciting an offended little gasp from the bassist. 

"I’m coming, i’m coming!” They heard Freddie’s voice and then some shuffling. 

Regina was ready to scold Freddie for making her wait for so long, but the breath immediately stuck in her throat when the singer showed up in the doorway, and she wasn’t alone with that. 

Freddie looked absolutely radiant in her red sari, the material flowing and sashaying around her as she moved. The clothing was decorated with delicate golden flowers, glimmering in the light. A gorgeous henna pattern was drawn on Freddie’s hand, her hair up in a gorgeous braid, red rubies hanging off her ears. 

The girls could swear that yes, Freddie was always gorgeous, but she’s never looked this beautiful. 

"Oh my god…“ Brianna breathed, mouth agape as she gawked at their girlfriend, and Freddie blushed. 

"What?” She asked quietly, biting her lip. Regina walked closer, openly giving her the up and down. 

"You look fucking beautiful, that’s what.“ Regina mused, making Freddie chuckle softly, a genuinely happy smile playing on her lips. 

"Thank you, darling.”

"Did you know you are not allowed to be prettier than the bride?“ Joan grinned, and Freddie blushed even deeper. 

"I hardly think I am. Priya is really beautiful.”

"Definitely not as beautiful as you are.“Jane cooed, unable to resist walking up to her and pulling her into a deep kiss, her heart fluttering happily when Freddie smiled against her lips. 

"We should leave soon.” Freddie said coyly, a little shy from all the attention and compliments she got from her girlfriends. She never would have thought her lovers would be so fascinated with traditional Indian outfits. 

"Yeah, yeah.“ Regina chuckled with a little eyeroll, deciding not to scold Freddie for spending so much time in the bathroom; she was too pretty to be scolded. 

"Have fun, and be careful: everyone is going to want to get inside your clothes tonight, I’m sure of it.” Joan chuckled, pecking Freddie’s lips as a goodbye. 

Regina escorted Freddie to the car, unable to stop showering her in compliments all the way, until Freddie got so embarrassed she punched her in the arm. 

*

"She’s so beautiful. And happy, you know.“ Jane mused, leaning back on the couch between Joan and Brianna. 

"I think it means so much to her, when she can be in touch with her culture a little bit.”

"Definitely.“ Brianna smiled softly, leaning her head on her shoulder. 

"I wouldn’t mind it if she dressed like that more often.” Joan mused with a giddy smile, and the rest made a noise in agreement. 

Seeing Freddie like this was definitely worth the wait.


	18. Flowers

Anonymous asked: Oh! What about an OT5 where Jane calls her wives flowers that correspond with their personalities?

The first time Jane called Freddie ‘orchid’ she honestly didn’t know how to respond.

Petnames were a common thing between the five of them, they all had at least two each, but this was new. This was different. A little weird, even. 

"Why am I an orchid?“ Freddie chuckled, looking up at Jane with big, curious eyes. Jane’s smile and eyes were so soft, Freddie couldn’t help but blush. 

"Because of your personality.” Jane explained, stroking Freddie’s hair, making her purr happily. 

"Orchids are luxurious; they need a lot of care, but if they get it, they will be the most beautiful flower in your garden. And I know, how much you need cuddles and being shown affection.“

"I didn’t even realize flowers had personalities.” Freddie said, her own lips curling into a smile as she snuggled closer to her girlfriend. Jane hummed softly, pressing a little kiss onto the top of her head.

"They do.“

Freddie nodded, still not entirely convinced about that, but well; Jane was the expert, so who was she to doubt anything she says about plants? 

*

Regina sighed happily, tilting her head to the side to give more space to Jane’s kisses. 

"My beautiful rose.” Jane murmured into her neck, and Regina blushed deeper than when she was called dirty things in the bedroom. 

She has never been compared to a flower before, but to be honest, it felt really nice. 

"Do I look like a rose?“ She asked coyly, wrapping her arms around Jane’s neck. 

"You’re more beautiful than a rose.” Jane grinned, causing Regina to swoon in her arms. "It’s your personality, actually.“

Regina raised an eyebrow at that. 

"We are about to have sex-is my personality really the most important thing right now?”

Jane laughed heartily, gently smacking Regina’s butt, making her yelp. 

"It always is. You know, roses are delicate but are also strong and brave, protecting themselves with their spikes…“ 

"So i’m pretty but I can kick your ass, yeah yeah I get it. Can we have sex now?" 

Jane snorted, capturing her lover’s lips in a deep kiss before she pushed her down onto her back. 

*

If Brianna would be a flower, she would definitely be a calla lily. 

Those flowers were terribly underrappreciated and misunderstood, and maybe that’s why Jane liked them so much. 

And maybe that’s why she fell so deeply in love with Brianna. 

The curly guitarist was silent and soft, shy even, always looking down and away like she was afraid she was doing something wrong by looking someone in the eye. 

But she was also fierce, that silent strength shining through just perfectly, always providing a safe place for the other ones. 

She was a real giver, standing tall and proud and protecting the ones she loved the most, but she always needed a lot of care in return. 

And Jane was more than inclined to give it to her. 

*

"You know, you always remind me of a sunflower.” Jane said softly as she was carding her fingers through Joans’ hair. 

The bassist looked up, a little surprised, but that adorable smile was already on her face, her eyes shining. 

"Why? Freddie is the one with the yellow fetish.“

"Just a few personality traits, you know?” Jane replied, making Joan hum like she got what she was talking about right away, even though she probably didn’t. 

"You’re always so sunny and optimistic. Always turning towards the source of light when you’re in need.“ 

Joan nodded, her smile widening. 

"That’s a cute analogy.”

Jane laughed, leaning down to peck her lips softly. 

"Not as cute as you are.“

*

Jane was very proud of her garden, but she had other flowers that were even more kinder to her heart.


	19. Unexpected Addition(s)

Anonymous asked: OT5: Regina, with her tendencies to sleep around, gets pregnant one day. The girls vow to take care of her and her baby, and fall in love with her in the way

When Regina banged on their door at 3AM, sobbing, none of them would have thought what the reason was-or how their lives are going to change after that. 

They were barely able to calm her down. She was babbling about some kind of catastrophe and about her life being over now, but it was hard to understand anything through the mess of tears and hiccups. 

"Reg, slow down.“ Brianna tutted, holding her hands up. 

"We don’t understand a word you’re saying.”

Regina let out a pitiful whimper, burying her face in her hands. 

"I fucked up… “ She mumbled into her hands, barely intelligible. 

"What happened, darling?” Freddie asked gently, while Joan pried Regina’s hands off her face so they could actually hear what she was saying. 

"I’m pregnant… “ The blonde cried, fresh tears steaming down her face, and everyone simultaneously let out a horrified gasp.

"Do you know who the father is?” Jane was the first one to snap back from her shock. Regina shook her head, snifling.

"What am I gonna do?“ She whimpered, her entire body shaking like a leaf. 

"We’re gonna help you.” Joan perked up, her voice full of determination. "We are your friends, we’re not going to let you down.“

Freddie nodded, taking Regina’s hands into hers. 

"Whatever you decide to do, we’re gonna support you.”

Brianna and Jane nodded in agreement, stepping closer to pull Regina into a tight hug. 

The blonde started crying again, this time from relief for having such amazing friends. 

*

They really were there for her all the way. 

When they asked her if she wanted to move in with them, Regina blushed deeply. She knew her friends were all in a relationship with each other, and she really didn’t want to interfere with her personal problems, but they assured her they are okay with it. 

So, she did move in with them, and that’s how they ended up on this strange, but absolutely beautiful journey. 

It was kind of awkward at first, Regina feeling like she didn’t belong and just made life harder for the other four, but they did manage. 

Joan massaging her aching feet and back, Freddie singing a lullaby to her unborn baby, Brianna cooking healthy meals full of important vitamins for the baby, and Jane rubbing oils onto the stretchmarks on her belly became a normal part of their everyday life, and they soon found themselves sharing a new kind of bond. 

Regina was terrified at first; she has never been in love with more than one person before, not to mention with people who happened to be her best friends. But all of her worries melted away when the other four finally confessed their love for her, essentially asking her to join them, relationship-wise. 

And Regina was more than happy to do just that. 

*

She had a son, a mighty little thing, already screaming at the top of his lungs in the birthroom. 

"Definitely your son, with screams like that.“ Joan joked, making Regina let out a tired little chuckle. 

"Well, he’s not just my son now. He has quite a few mummies.” She looked up, smiling at the tears she saw glistening in her girlfriends’ eyes. 

"We’re going to be the best mummies to him.“ Freddie cooned. 

"He’s going to be so spoiled.” Jane laughed, staring down at the baby with heart eyes. 

"And loved.“ Brianna added, gently squeezing Regina’s hand. 

Regina felt her face ache with her wide grin; this whole thing started like a huge mess, but now she couldn’t be happier.


	20. Don't Take The Sunshine Away From Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: depression, medication

Anonymous asked: Ot4/ot5 Brianna wants to feel “normal”, so she stops taking her antidepressants cold turkey, the other girls notice after a while and talk her out of doing that. Trying to convince her that she is not a freak for needing anti depressants is a hard convo, but one they are willing to have anyway.

It was hard not to notice the drastic shift in her general mood lately; antidepressants were called that for a reason, and well.

If you have been taking them for years, and then you suddenly cut them out of your life, the results will be noticeable.

Brianna was stubborn like that; if she had put her mind to something, she was determined to get through it. This time, it was to get rid of all of her medicine.

She felt ‘abnormal’ for having to rely on pills to fix her mood; she wanted to be just like her girlfriends, totally okay and fine without any kind of pills.

So she stopped taking them, to disastrous results.

The melancholy hit her like a freight train after a few days, covering her like a thick blanket. It felt like she was suffocating, and she was always pale and fatigued. Exactly like before she started taking her meds.

Jane-the most attentive out of them-noticed it first.

"Does she still take her pills?“ She asked one day when Brianna was not home.

"She is acting weird. And she looks like a ghost.”

"I noticed it too.“ Joan replied, staring into her mug with a deep sigh.

"But why? Those pills are basically life-saving.” Regina frowned. Why Brianna would let the control slip out of her hands, was beyond her.

"She’s definitely not taking them.“ Freddie added, her eyes full of worry. "She looked like and acted like that before she got her prescriptions.”

"I still don’t understand why she would do that.“ Joan sighed again.

"Only one way to find out.” Jane said with a meaningful look. The rest nodded, immediately understanding what she meant.

They had to talk to their girlfriend.

*

Brianna immediately knew something was up when she got home and saw all four of her girlfriends sitting on the couch, looking up at her with concerned eyes.

"What’s going on?“ She asked, already shrugging off her jacket to join them.

"Dove, we need to talk.” Joan said softly, scooting to the side so Brianna had enough place to sit.

Brianna lowered herself onto the couch with a heavy sigh. She could only guess what her intervention will be about.

"Why did you stop taking your pills?“ Regina started in medias res, not letting the rest tiptoe around the subject. They had to shake Brianna out of this weird mindset, before things become even worse.

Brianna ducked her head, another heavy sigh leaving her lips.

"Because it’s not normal that I have to take meds to be normal. They change who I am.”

"Do they?“ Freddie asked softly, and there was something in her voice that made Brianna look up.

"Because for some reason, it feels like you’re not the real you when you’re depressed.”

"Brianna, the doctor prescribed them for you for a reason.“ Jane said gently but with determination. "We take meds when we feel unwell. This is normal.”

Brianna was about to shot back with something, but Joan cut her off.

"We can tell you’re feeling terrible now. Tell me, how did you feel with the pills?“

Brianna nodded slowly. Yeah, they did have a fair point here.

"Good.” She said quietly.

"Then, you must take them. To make you feel good again.“ Regina said gently, taking Brianna’s shaking hands into hers.

Brianna felt tears steaming down her face before she could stop them. Her girlfriends immediately wrapped her up in a tight hug, shushing her when she started sobbing about feeling like she was abnormal all her life.

*  
They revisited their talk the next day when Brianna calmed down a little, and they made her promise she will continue taking her pills.

It was a long, hard ride, with Brianna sometimes feeling the urge to go off the meds again, but her four, caring girlfriends were there for her all the way, helping her fight off her demons.


	21. Award

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, nipple-play, clit-play

Anonymous asked: ot5! rewarding joan for winning her ama (the one where she shows up in a jumper and red pants with regina behind her being trophy holder) can be fluffy, smutty or both 😉

Joan threw her head back against the pillow with a groan, her entire body shuddering in pleasure. 

Freddie nuzzled her neck, pressing hot kisses all over her throat, nipping at the skin playfully with her teeth. 

"We’re so proud of you, darling.“ Freddie purred, her hot breath tickling Joan’s neck, making her shiver again. 

"It was a well deserved win.” Regina hummed against her skin from where she was kissing all over her chest, tongue sneaking out to flick a nipple playfully. 

Joan’s hips bucked up and she gasped, grabbing the back of Regina’s head to pull her closer, causing the blonde to chuckle lowly, then dip down again. 

"You were so gorgeous up there. Even in that ridiculous sweater.“ Brianna grinned, her thumb pressing into Joan’s clit again, rubbing it in quick, intensive circles, marvelling in the way Joan’s hips chased her hand.

"But you look so much better without it.” Jane cooed, pressing a finger against Joan’s soaked entrance, and when the bassist moaned and lifted her hips, she pushed it inside. 

Joan couldn’t, and didn’t even want to hold back her moans: she was receiving pleasure from every angle, burning up under the expert touches. 

Freddie’s lips were hot and wet on her neck, sucking marks into the skin, marking up their territory; today, everyone wanted a piece of Joan Deacon, but only the four of them could actually have her. 

Regina sucked a nipple into her mouth, her tongue swirling around it in a maddening dance, her other hand pinching Joan’s nipple teasingly and Joan let out a whimper, her fingers tightening in Regina’s hair. 

Brianna kept playing with her clit, alternating between different patterns and it was driving Joan crazy, spreading her legs to give her more space. 

Jane added a second finger, pumping into her steadily until Joan clenched around her fingers, demanding more, so Jane gave it to her, speeding up her movements, fucking her girlfriend hard and fast. 

"Our perfect, talented baby.“ Brianna cooned, leaning down to lick her clit and Joan had to bite the inside of her mouth to hold back a scream. Fuck, this was too good. 

It was nearly impossible to last long like that, with Jane constantly jabbing into her G-spot, Brianna teasing her clit, Regina licking and sucking on her nipples and Freddie pressing the hottest kisses all over her neck. 

The deepest moan was pulled out of her as she came, arching off the bed, hips rocking forward, entire body flushed and shaking with the force of her orgasm. 

She couldn’t help but chuckle amusedly after she finally came down from her high; she really got spoiled by her four gorgeous girlfriends, who crowded her the moment they got home, like Joan was their goddess to worship. It was amazing, really. 

Winning that award was a great honor, but what came after that, was the real victory for Joan.


	22. Traditional Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex, light dirty talk

Anonymous asked: How about the girls getting Freddie *out* of those traditional clothes? ;)

Four pairs of very eager hands grabbed at her the second she got home, pulling on her clothes, clearly intent on getting her out of them as soon as possible. 

"But darlings!“ Freddie laughed, trying to push them away a little so she could breathe. 

"You said you like my clothes so much, and now you want me to take them off?" 

She wasn’t actually offended, of course. The feeling of being desired so much her girlfriends just couldn’t contain themselves sent delighted chills down her spine. 

"They are pretty, that’s for sure.” Brianna murmured, licking her lips hungrily.

"But they look much prettier on the floor…“ 

As if on cue, Joan managed to slip the sari off her shoulders completely, the silky material falling onto the floor gracefully. 

"The lacy lingerie is part of the traditional getup too?” Regina smirked, her eyes dark with desire as she raked them over Freddie’s beautiful form. 

"Well, let’s just say I expected to be ambushed by a flock of horny bastards.“ Freddie laughed, but it quickly turned into a moan as Jane attached her lips to her neck, nipping at the soft skin playfully. 

"You’re so fucking beautiful, Freddie.” Jane growled into her neck, tongue sneaking out, dragging across Freddie’s pulse point, making her gasp. 

Her bra was unclasped quickly, and before she could catch on, Joan was already sucking on her nipples, humming appeciatively as they immediately hardened in her mouth. 

Freddie could already feel herself gushing as Joan kept teasing her sensitive nipples, while Jane never stopped kissing and biting her most erogenous zone, her neck. 

A deep moan was punched out of her as Brianna grabbed her braid, pulling on it until she yanked Freddie’s head back, making the singer’s eyes become hooded with lust. 

"Gorgeous.“ Brianna cooned, yanking her hair again and Freddie whimpered, entire body shuddering in pleasure. 

"We’re going to wreck you, sweetheart.” Joan grinned against her skin, pinching a nipple harshly and Freddie had to grab onto Jane, because her knees almost gave out under her. 

"Damn right.“ Regina drawled, cupping Freddie through her panties, causing her to buck her hips into her hand, craving more contact. 

"Do you want Regina to eat your pussy, beautiful?” Jane growled, licking over a bite mark teasingly. 

"Do you want her to show you how beautiful she finds you?“ 

Freddie moaned, her panties getting soaked quickly as Regina kept rubbing her through them, looking up at her lustfully. 

"Yes…” Freddie whimpered, and Regina had mercy on her, pulling her panties down and sinking to her knees, licking a long stripe over her pussy. 

"Shit…“ Freddie moaned, spreading her legs further apart. Regina grabbed her thighs for support, licking her hungrily like she was starving and Freddie was her last meal. 

"That’s it.” Joan cooned, giving her nipple another harsh twist, making Freddie cry out in ecstasy.

"We’re going to worship you all night.“ Jane promised, grabbing Freddie’s jaw and kissing her deeply, tugging at her bottom lip with her teeth. Brianna took on the duty of littering Freddie’s neck with kisses, marking up the other side too. 

Freddie was pretty sure this was Heaven. 

She had great fun at the wedding, but it was nothing compared to this.


	23. A Whole Week of Sub Drop

Anonymous asked: My friend just old me she dropped for an entire WEEK, so what about Brianna dropping for a whole week and her girls friends (poly!king or ot5) taking care of her in this vulnerable state

Brianna was practically acting like she was sick, but her girlfriends knew that wasn’t the case. 

Brianna tended to experience sub drop a lot heavier than Freddie or Regina did; her self-esteem was crumbling at times like these and became heavily depressed, and it was almost impossible to pull her out of this state. 

It wasn’t impossible with girlfriends like Joan, Jane, Regina and Freddie, though. 

They were constantly there for her, all of them turning into mother hens to make sure she could get out of this terrible headspace as quickly as possible. 

Joan was currently spooning her, peppering little kisses all over her shoulderblades; nothing too mouthy, because she didn’t want to terrify their girlfriend even more, just soft, warm little pecks to make her feel loved and treasured. 

Jane was reading for her, occasionally carding her fingers through her hair. For some reason, Jane reading always calmed Brianna; she had such a kind, soothing voice, she could make even a raging bull melt. 

Regina was preparing her favorite tea in the kitchen, softly humming under her breath, grabbing a biscuit as an extra just in case Brianna needed some plus sugar. 

Freddie was drawing her a bath, filling it with sweet-smelling bathsalts, absolutely overfilling it with bubbles. They always made her feel a lot better after a particularly hard session, so she hoped it would work for Brianna too. 

She arrived back to the bedroom the same time Regina did, both of them coming to sit on the bed with the other three. 

"Here’s your tea.“ Regina said softly, handing the mug to Brianna who heaved herself up into a sitting position, taking it from Regina, and finally, after days of moping around, there was a little smile on her face. 

"Your bath is ready, too.” Freddie announced, and the premise of sinking into the warm water visibly made Brianna relax. 

"Thank you.“ She whispered, the first thing she said to them in about five days, and all of her girlfriends’ faces lit up. 

"Want a cuddle, after you finished your tea?” Jane asked, with that kind, gentle smile of hers and Brianna immediately nodded. These people would never intentionally hurt her. How could they, when they were so nice and caring?

She sipped at her tea slowly, listening as her girlfriends chatted; they knew that letting Brianna suffer in complete silence would be even worse. They had to show her that everything was still normal, and they were still her loving girlfriends. 

The second she put down her empty mug, she was pulled into a tight group-hug, Joan wrapping her arms around her from behind, Jane and Freddie holding onto her from both sides, while Regina snuggled into her lap, smushing her face against Brianna’s chest.

"We love you so much.“ Joan cooed into her ears, and the rest made a noise in agreement. 

Jane pressed a kiss onto her cheek, Freddie immediately mirroring her on the other side, then she received a kiss into the crook of her neck by Joan, and lastly, she was gently pecked on the lips by Regina. 

Brianna couldn’t help but smile a little. 

These people loved her so much, and she loved them too. Everything is going to be okay.


	24. Prom

Anonymous asked: Ooohhh!! What about the ot5 girls at prom? Freddie in her cute sari, Jane in a suit, the rest in their formal Wear.

They walked in, hand in hand, and every pair of eyes were on them immediately. 

It wasn’t a surprise; first of all, they were five girls very obviously dating each other, and they all looked breathtaking. 

Freddie was wearing a gorgeous red sari, looking like a dream on two legs, rubies dangling off her ears and in her neck, the silky material flowing with every step she took. 

Regina was glowing in her golden gown, shining like a star in human form. 

Brianna wore a white dress that looked absolutely fantastic on her, she almost looked like a bride. 

Joan’s navy blue jumpsuit looked wonderful too, her cheeky grin functioning as the best accessory. 

And there was Jane, looking extremely dashing in her suit. 

They all looked fantastic, there was no denying that. 

"Let’s own this thing.“ Regina grinned, her smile shining as bright as her jewelry, and Brianna couldn’t resist kissing her. 

"We look great.” Freddie said with an appreciative grin as she looked her girlfriends over, raising an eyebrow when they all chuckled. 

"What? There’s no need for fake modesty darlings.“

"You’re right.” Jane smiled, raking her eyes over Freddie with a smirk. 

"You are all so beautiful.“

"So are you.” Joan purred, pressing a kiss onto Jane’s cheeks, making her blush softly. 

"This suit…“

They all seemed to be melting, and Jane laughed. 

"Okay ladies, don’t jump my bones here. This is a formal event, we are supposed to be behaving.”

"And after?“ Regina asked hopefully, batting her eyelashes for good measure. Jane nodded with a bright grin. 

"What did you say, Regina?” Brianna perked up, her eyes shining proudly. 

"Let’s own this thing.“

With that, she grabbed Joan’s and Regina’s hand, while Freddie grabbed Regina’s and Jane’s, and they continued their majestic march through the crowd.


	25. Left Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: angst, breakup

Anonymous asked: maybe something where one of the girls feel excluded or distanced in the relationship and then a n g s t

Being the last one to join the relationship definitely had some not so positive side-effects. 

Jane basically arrived into an already built-up dynamic, and she couldn’t help but feel like she was intruding in a way. 

Sometimes it felt like even her girlfriends thought so. 

There were so many inner jokes between them that Jane didn’t understand, and when she asked for an explanation, the girls just groaned and either gave her a half-assed reply or didn’t even bother trying to explain. 

And okay, maybe Jane was just imagining things and was overreacting, but she certainly couldn’t ignore that uncomfortable, nagging feeling in her stomach that this relationship wasn’t gonna last like that. 

The fact that the girls often went away for long months touring also didn’t help. They did ask her if she wanted to join them, but Jane politely declined. 

She could tell she’s just gonna bother them, and they are only asking because they didn’t want to offend her… 

Jane couldn’t help but feel terrible. She loved them so much, but there was no way she was gonna be able to continue like this. 

The Irish woman never liked to overstay her welcome, and that was happening right now. They might have not said out loud, but they didn’t feel like she belonged there anymore. 

She wept silently on so many nights, already missing Freddie’s gorgeous smile and big heart, Regina’s mesmerizing eyes anf fantastic sense of humor, Joan’s laugh and her compassion, Brianna’s adorable curls and her astounding intelligence… 

God, leaving is never easy, but when you’re so deeply in love, it’s almost impossible. 

Jane couldn’t get herself to actually say goodbye; she knew she was gonna fall into pieces if she has to stand before them. 

*

Arriving home from tour and finding the house empty was anything, but a comforting feeling. 

“Where’s Jane?” Joan asked, confused, looking around as if she was waiting for her to appear. 

“She should be home, it’s a Sunday evening.” Brianna frowned, rubbing at her cheeks anxiously. 

That was when they found the piece of paper on the kitchen table. 

“Guys…” Regina started, her voice choked up. Freddie was reading the paper over her shoulders, eyes quickly filling with tears. 

“She left us. She’s gone.”

That was the most awful night they had in years, emptier and colder than ever.


	26. Down With Prenter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: mentions of violence

thederpyllamaoflove asked: Poly5!King!au, Everyone just beating Paul for messing with Freddie :)

As sleazy and tricky Prenter was, she was still so easy to manipulate and trick. 

They only had to send her a text that said “I want to see you ;) Freddie” and the time and the location, and she got the bait immediately. 

Her smirk faltered right away, when instead of Freddie, her four girlfriends were waiting for her in the room. 

“Maybe you were expecting someone else?” Brianna asked with a dangerous smirk, and Paula swallowed audibly. 

“Where’s Freddie?” she asked, and Regina snorted. 

“Did you seriously think that after you groped her without her permission, she’s gonna show up here? Time to wake up.”

“What are you going to do me?” Paula asked, slowly backing away. She was an asshole, but she wasn’t stupid: she could see that she was overpowered, and very much in danger. 

“We’re gonna have a little chat.” Jane replied, her voice calm, but the crack of her knuckles sounded defeaning in the room. 

“And we’re not always fun conversation partners.” Joan added, her voice coming out on a growl, and Paula scrambled back against the wall in the hope of getting away. 

But no one is getting away with harassing Freddie, especially since she had four girlfriends who would do anything for her. 

*

They didn’t want to tell Freddie about it, because they were sure she would freak out, but she found out anyway, when Prenter showed up with multiple bruises and a clearly broken nose, mumbling something vague about who did that to her, and Freddie put two and two together. 

“You didn’t have to do this for me.” she said when she got home, finding her four girlfriends watching tv innocently. 

“Do what?” Regina asked, pretending to play dumb. Freddie tutted. 

“You beat Paula to a pulp. I know it was you four.”

Joan sighed, getting up from the couch and wrapping her arms around Freddie. 

“She hurt you, Freddie. She had it coming.”

Freddie was about to protest, but then Brianna started talking too:

“We could have done much worse. She should be happy that we even spared her miserable life.”

Freddie gasped in horror. “But darlings! She only touched me, and you broke her nose!" 

"She was harassing you.” Jane corrected her softly. “Don’t diminish her crimes.”

“She deserves much worse.” Regina added, seemingly still seething with rage. 

Freddie sighed, but it came out on a low chuckle. She couldn’t believe that even the gentle Brianna and Jane went buckwild and plummeted the shit out of Prenter, just to protect her. 

“Alright, come here, you bunch of angry bulls.” Freddie chuckled, and her girls immediately flocked around her, wrapping her up in a tight, protective hug. 

“I’m grateful, trust me. But next time, try not to get in so much trouble. I’d hate the thought of you getting hurt too.”

They all promised, but they knew that if it ever came to Prenter again, they’d probably break that promise…


	27. Down With Prenter Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: slight violence

thederpyllamaoflove asked: More OT5 Vs paul fight :))))))

Prenter just wasn’t able to learn from her mistakes. 

Just a few weeks after Freddie’s girlfriends… Ahem, warned her not to corner their precious lover again, Paula did just that. 

She didn’t count for the mighty four to lurk outside the studio when she made another move on Freddie while she was having a smoke, oblivious to the impending attack. 

“You look beautiful today, Freddie.” Paula purred, brushing a piece of hair behind Freddie’s ear, causing her to flinch. 

“I can’t exactly say the same about you.” she answered, referring to the still visible bruises on Paula’s cheeks, who frowned. 

“Yeah, your agressive fucking girlfrends. They are not right for you, Freddie. You’re a beautiful flower, and they are crude animals. Look what they have done to me.”

Freddie rolled her eyes, stubbing her cig on the wall. She was about to leave, when Prenter suddenly grabbed her wrist. 

“What the hell are you doing!?” Freddie growled, trying to free her hand, but Paula was surprisingly strong, pinning her against the wall. 

“You’re ungrateful.” Paula snarled, leaning close to her face. “You should be down on your knees for me after all I’ve done for you, you dumb slut.”

She would have probably continued her angry rant if someone didn’t grab her shoulders, tearing her away from Freddie and throwing her to the ground. 

“Excuse me, I think your hands went to the wrong place again.” Joan growled, still keeping Paula pinned to the ground. 

“How many times do we have to beat you up until you leave Freddie the fuck alone!?” Regina growled, her hands balling up into fists threateningly. 

“She deserves better than you!” Paula spat, struggling against Joan’s hold. “Agressive animals, all of you!" 

"Oh, because grabbing someone without their consent and pushing them against the wall is not agressive?” Jane growled, standing above Prenter, making sure her height and weight looked as intimidating as possible. 

“We'lle give you two seconds to get the hell away from here before you break something, and it won’t be your nose this time.” Brianna snarled, pushing at Paula for good measure. 

Prenter spat on the ground at their feet, murmuring something about having her revenge on the “dumb blonde whore”, the “ugly female terminator”, the “poodle” and the “fat lumber that looks like a man” while she scurried away. 

How mature. Typical Prenter. 

“Are you okay?” Brianna asked softly, turning to Freddie. She nodded, giving them a weak smile. 

“Yes. Though I asked you not to beat her up again, thanks.”

Regina chuckled, gently wrapping her arms around her shoulders. They all flocked around Freddie protectively, leading her away. 

They just hoped Prenter won’t come back again…


	28. Guardian Demon AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should probably read the last two chapters of Maylor request fills to understand what's going on here :D

Anonymous asked: ;D One day Brianna suddenly felt other ominous presences of supernatural beings following her and quickly called for demon!Regina - turns out they know each other - ?! ;)

They didn’t feel threatening, but they were new and Brianna honestly couldn’t make sense of their presence at all. 

They didn’t want to hurt her, but they also didn’t fill her with the same safe feeling Regina did, so they were not guardians either. They were just… Lurking around. 

Brianna figured it was better safe than sorry, so she called for Regina in hope of getting an explanation for these new presences. 

And also getting protection if needed. 

“What’s wrong?” Regina asked when she showed up, already shifting into protective mode, and it kind of warmed Brianna’s heart. 

“I’m not sure.” she admitted softly. “I feel some kind of new presences lurking around, and I figured I should ask you if you know anything about them.”

Regina’s eyes lit up in recognition, and she smiled softly. 

“Oh yeah, I think I know who you mean. Don’t worry about them, they are harmless.”

“Okay, but who are they? And what do they want?” Brianna pressed further. 

“Freddie, Jane and Joan. They are my girlfriends.”

Brianna spluttered. “Your… Your what?" 

"Don’t be so surprised, I’m a catch.” Regina scoffed playfully. “Yes, we are together. They just wanted to check out the human I’m protecting, don’t worry about them, truly. In fact, do you want to meet them?" 

Brianna honestly couldn’t comprehend what the hell was going on. Did she just stumble upon a poly demon relationship? And what was her role in this whole thing? Did she even have a role at all!? What is this!? 

Regina could probably feel her confusion, because she gently patted her shoulders. 

"It’s okay. They already like you.”

This is where Brianna noticed the three other women standing in her room, eyeing her curiously. They looked similar to Regina, horns and wings, except for one of them, a black-haired one, she only had the wings, sans the horns. 

“So this is the human? She seems nice.” one of them, basically a butch demon, said, smiling. 

“I’m Jane. Your name is Brianna, right?" 

"Regina told us a lot about you.” the horn-less girl said, grinning excitedly. “I’m Freddie, the odd one out. Nice to meet you.”

“Why are you the odd one out?” Brianna asked, after gathering up enough courage to talk. 

“I’m an angel.” Freddie said, pointing to her head. “I know, I know, don’t judge me too much.”

Okay, this was way too much. Demons and angels are dating each other now!? 

“I think we scared her a little bit.” the last one said, chuckling. “I’m Joan, by the way. Brianna, we know it’s a lot of information for one day, do you want us to leave?" 

Brianna found herself shaking her head for some strange reason. 

"No, uhm… I guess I just need some time to digest it. Erm, do you want some tea?" 

Probably a stupid question to ask demons and angels, but they actually seemed pretty eager about it. 

Regina lightly bumped her elbow as they walked into the kitchen, smiling up at her softly, and Brianna didn’t know why, but she felt really warm inside.


	29. To Help You Fight

Anonymous asked: The girls coming up with their "battle plan" to help Brianna combate her depression?

Brianna has struggled with depression ever since she was a child, and as much as she wanted it to go away, it didn’t, even when she has found her four girlfriends. 

Sometimes she had very dark episodes where everything seemed hopeless and no matter how much the girls tried to beckon her out of her shell, nothing was working. 

She has been in this awful state for days now, and so the girls decided it was time for a new approach. 

They all gathered together in the living room to discuss how they are going to help their suffering girlfriend. 

“I was thinking taking her to the animal shelter could help.” Freddie announced as she was pacing around the room. 

“I’m pretty sure nursing a baby fox or a badger would put a smile on her face.”

“Good idea.” Regina said, scribbling it down into her little notebook where they collected ideas to help Brianna. 

“I was thinking a spa day, with a relaxing bath and a nice massage.”

The other three hummed in agreement. 

“I realized helping me out in the garden help her unwind.” Jane chimed in. “If she has something to occupy herself with, she usually feels much better.”

“And what about cooking her a nice veggy meal? I think she would appreciate that.” Joan perked up, to which everyone nodded furiously. 

Those plans might didn’t seem like big deals, but they knew it would mean so much to Brianna. 

*

They used their ideas on Brianna on a rotating system to keep her entertained every day. 

Freddie took her out to the local animal shelter, smiling happily as Brianna’s eyes lit up, smiling giddily as she fed a baby badger from a bottle. 

The next day, Regina helped her relax with bathsalts and a wonderful massage with oils, and she could see Brianna relax slowly. 

Jane took her out to the garden and asked her to help planting the flowers, and Brianna actually seemed happy, her dark thoughts replaced by concentration as she made sure every plant had its place. 

Joan looked up exciting vegetarian recipes and ended cooking a fantastic risotto for Brianna, who hummed in satisfaction as she ate, and even asked for a second. 

Of course, they made sure Brianna took her meds as well and had her drink herbal tea that always calmed her, and gave her a lot of cuddles, and soon they could see her getting much healthier. 

Brianna’s depression wasn’t something that could just dissapear in the span of a few days, but with so many caring people around her, she could get through the dark moments easier.


	30. The Glow-Up Plan

Anonymous asked: ot5, highschool au, operation Joan's senior year glow up is a go!! (Or Freddie loves a makeover, it's her one joy in life.

Your senior year is very important, as her girlfriends had told her, a lesson that Joan was inclined on following. 

“You cannot fly out of the nest being a grey little mouse.” Freddie had cooed as she fiddled with Joan’s sweater. 

“You’re gonna need to turn heads as you walk out into life.”

“How do I do that?” Joan asked, frowning at her reflection in the mirror. She really wasn’t nearly as confident in her look as her girlfriends were. 

“We can provide some help.” Regina offered as she walked into the room, along with Brianna and Jane. 

“Yeah. We gotta work on your confidence, Sugar.” Jane chimed in with a smile. 

“And your wardrobe.” Brianna added, scrunching her nose up at the ratty sweat Joan was currently wearing. 

Joan rolled her eyes, but she smiled. They were right, a little glow up certainly didn’t hurt. 

*

Freddie and Regina took on the duty of refreshing her wardrobe, and though Joan was a little scared of that, it turned out surprisingly good. 

They made sure not to force Joan into anything she wasn’t comfortable with, but they swapped her granny sweaters to fashionable buttons up and nicer shirts. 

Freddie was especially pumped about the oppurtinity of dressing their youngest girlfriend, squealing in delight at the results. 

Jane and Brianna helped her with her confidence; Jane showed her how to be a little more chivalrous, and by the end, Joan turned out to be a real gentlewoman. They tested her “new tricks” on Brianna, seeing if Joan managed to sweep her off her feet. 

She managed. 

They also helped her with styling her hair in a way that didn’t make it look flat all the time. 

By the time their makeover session ended, Joan looked absolutely fresh and endearing, making her girlfriends coo. 

“Wonderful.” Freddie said, clapping her hands in delight. 

“Now you’re ready for your last year.” Regina joked, raking her eyes over Joan appreciatively. 

“Thanks for the help.” Joan said, smiling at them. 

“Anytime.” Jane said, gently patting her cheek. 

“Can’t wait to see how your peer will react.” Brianna added with a cheeky grin, making Joan laugh. 

Well, she definitely felt ready for her senior year, and she could thank her lovely girlfriends for it.


	31. Never A Burden

Anonymous asked: Brianna’s depression is acting up and the girls have to remind her that she never is and never will be a burden.

Despite receiving tremendous amount of care and love, the demons in Brianna’s head could still be louder than the gentle voices around her. 

But the girls knew that, and never felt bad about it. They knew chronic depression cannot be cured just because someone was in a relationship; it was a long process. 

And they were more than ready to be there for Brianna every step of the way. 

She has been slipping back, despite the girls’s plan of shaking her out of her bad place, and it was heartbreaking to see. 

She was laying in the bed, blanket pulled up to her neck, her face grey and her eyes sunken in. She hasn’t gotten out of the bed in a while. 

Her girlfriends laid with her, close enough if she wanted to cuddle up to them, but not close enough to crowd her too much if she needed space. 

They were silent for a long while. Brianna didn’t seem to be in a talkative mood, so they figured it was better if they didn’t knock it until she was ready. 

It was surprisingly Brianna, who spoke up eventually. 

“Am I a burden?" 

The gasp all four of her girlfriends let out at that would have been almost comical, if she didn’t feel so awful. 

"Darling, how can you say something like that?” Freddie’s voice sounded genuinely mortified. 

“Because I feel like I am.” Brianna whispered, averting her gaze. “I always need a lot of care.”

“Just because something or someone needs a lot of care, that doesn’t mean they are a burden.” Jane said softly, and the sincerity of her voice made Brianna’s heart flutter despite her melancholy. 

“I thought you’re gonna use some kind of gardening analogy.” Regina joked, causing Jane to gently swat at her. It was obvious they tried to lift her mood, and Brianna found herself smiling a little. 

“The point is,” Regina continued, more serious this time “we knew what we are going to deal with, and we never ran away. That’s because we love you.”

“Taking care of you is never a burden.” Joan chimed in, placing a gentle hand on Brianna’s knee. “We love taking care of you.”

“But last week, you had to…” Brianna tried weakly, but Freddie gently cut her off. 

“You mean when we took you to the shelter, gave you a spa day, gave you some work in the garden and cooked for you? Darling, you cannot seriously think this was an incovenience for us. We loved doing these things for you, trust me.”

Brianna was silent for a while, contemplating their answer. She looked up eventually with a tiny smile. 

“Can I get some cuddles?" 

The girls grinned and immediately flocked around her, wrapping her up in a tight group-hug, letting Brianna bask in their warmth. 

Maybe she wasn’t a burden, after all. 

She sure as hell didn’t feel like one when her girlfriends kept peppering kisses all over her cheeks and stroked her hair so gently.


	32. The Haircut

Anonymous asked: How would the girls react to Freddie cutting her hair off?

When Freddie stood before Jane and asked her to “cut my hair, darling” Jane thought she meant chopping of the thinned and broken ends. 

Definitely not cutting almost everything off. 

“Don’t make it too short.” Freddie warned her as she took her place in the large armchair. 

Jane hummed in response, getting her scissors ready while looking over Freddie’s head shape, contemplating how to make it look nice. 

“Are you sure about this, Kitten?” she asked, and Freddie nodded immediately. 

“Yes. I’m tired of styling it all the time.”

Jane didn’t argue with her. If that’s what Freddie wanted, she won’t question it. 

She just hoped she will manage to make it look not so terrible… 

Jane was surprised to see how great it turned out. She managed to cut a short, but still feminine hairdo, not as butch as her own, but the change was still drastic. 

Freddie hummed appreciatively at her reflection in the mirror. 

“Looks nice. Thank you, darling.”

Jane smiled, still staring a little in disbelief. Freddie’s beautiful hair was gone, but she wasn’t too sad.

She had to admit, it looked quite nice. 

*

Regina literally screamed when Freddie popped up with her new hairdo, grinning from ear to ear. 

“What happened to your hair!?” Brianna gasped, looking like she was about to pass out. 

“Jane cut it for me.” Freddie replied easily, smiling up at her girlfriend. 

“Why?” Joan asked, stepping closer to inspect it more properly. 

“I mean, it looks kinda nice, I just… Don’t get it?" 

"It’s not menopause.” Freddie chuckled. “Or anything like that. I just hated all the trouble with it.”

Regina finally calmed down, touching her hair tentatively. 

“It’s still soft.” she stated. 

“Of course it is.” Jane mused. “Freddie has beautiful hair, no matter if long or short.”

Freddie blushed, elbowing her softly. 

“You guys don’t like it?” she asked, growing a little worried. Joan shook her head with a smile, carding her fingers through the short locks. 

“We’ll need some time to get used to it, but it suits you.”

“It really is nice.” Brianna assured her with a gentle smile too. 

“At least it won’t get in the way when you… Nevermind.” Regina grinned, and everyone immediately knew what she meant, making them laugh. 

They definitely needed some time to get used to it, but Freddie was beautiful with every kind of hairdo, so they learned to love it pretty quickly. 

At least it didn’t get in the way…


	33. History Repeats Itself

Anonymous asked: maybe the anita and gwil picture from borap but instead it’s jane and the rest of queen in awe cause that’s their girlfriends 30 years ago and gwen

“This is totally absurd.”

Gwen blushed softly, fiddling with her wig. No matter how much they tried to curl her hair, it never looked like Brianna’s, so they had to resort to a wig.

But now, she absolutely looked like her from about 30 years ago, and just like Freddie has said, it was totally absurd. 

“Even the height is the same.” Regina chuckled in disbelief, looking up at the younger version of their gentle giant. 

“I told you I made sure I’d have a perfect doppelganger.” Brianna grinned smugly, gently patting Gwen on the back. 

“I swear, if you showed me a picture of her all dressed up, I’d think it’s an old pic of you.” Jane stated, her eyes still wide, like she couldn’t quite believe what she saw. 

She couldn’t, actually. None of them could. 

“I heard you lent her a pair of your jeans.” Joan chimed in, a good old-fashioned wolfish grin playing at her lips. 

Brianna rolled her eyes, but smiled anyways. 

“I did. But take your mind out of the gutter.”

“What are you talking about? It never went there.” Freddie said innocently, standing on the tips of her toes to gently pinch her cheeks. 

“Ah, you’re truly adorable, darling.”

Gwen blushed again, but her smile only got wider. 

She was being fangirled over Freddie Mercury, Brianna May, Joan Deacon, Regina Taylor and Jane Hutton. Of course she was enjoying it. 

She was called on set soon so she had to stay the rest behind, who were still in awe completely. 

“I feel nostalgic.” Regina said with a smile, leaning her head on Brianna’s shoulder. 

“She looks just as beautiful as you.” Joan said, looking up at Brianna with stars in her eyes, making her blush. 

“Well, now I don’t look that pretty.”

“Nonsense.” Freddie tutted, pressing a kiss onto her cheek. 

“You’re still just as beautiful.” Jane added, and Brianna laughed softly.

They were all getting sentimental, and it made sense:

It was like history was repeating itself.


	34. A Little Bit of Jealousy

Anonymous asked: bella getting defensive over gwen with the ot5 drooling over her

Alright, maybe she was overreacting. 

After all, those five have been together for decades, surely they didn’t want to steal hee girlfriend, right…?

Still, as she saw them crowding her, looking up at her with adoration and acting like young groupies, something snapped inside her. 

Bella marched over to the group, forcing a smile onto her face. 

“What am I missing out on?” she asked, slithering up against Gwen’s side. 

“We were just getting a little nostalgic.” Joan admitted, still clearly admiring Gwen as she raked her eyes over her tall form. 

“Oh?” Bella said, a little more angrily as she intended, and Freddie arched an eyebrow. 

“Is everything alright, darling?" 

Gwen also looked at her with a strange expression, seemingly confused by her behavior.

Bella has never acted like this before, and to be honest, she surprised even herself. 

"It is.” she squeezed out, grabbing onto Gwen’s arm and smushing herself into her as much as possible. 

Regina and Brianna shared a knowing look, and they both chuckled. 

“Gwen looks really nice, isn’t she?” Regina teased her, and Brianna elbowed her lightly. 

“Come on, don’t be a dick.”

“We’re not gonna occupy her further. She’s all yours.” Jane grinned, making sure the double meaning was evident.

With that, Bella grabbed Gwen’s hand and practically dragged her away. 

*

“Oh dear, someone was jealous.” Freddie laughed as she stared after them. 

“Well, we were practically drooling over her girl, it makes sense she wants to protect her from us.” Regina mused. 

Joan chuckled softly. “What were we supposed to do? Not drool over her when she looks like that?" 

Brianna blushed at her suggestive wink, but smiled anyways. 

"Come one, let them be.” Jane said softly, gently pushing her lovers forward. 

“Let’s drool over each other instead.”

*

“That was cute.” Gwen grinned when they were out of earshot. 

“You looked like an angry puppy.”

Bella held up her hands defensively. 

“What was I supposed to do? They looked like they were about to jump you.”

Gwen laughed. “They are all in their seventies. I don’t think you should worry about them.”

She leaned down to press a gentle kiss against Bella’s lips, wrapping her arms around her waist to pull her close. 

“Especially since I have such an amazing girlfriend.” she purred, and Bella blushed with a small smile.


	35. Who minds some tummy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: light body-image issues, implied smut

Anonymous asked: What about Reg with the ot5 being upset when she starts to get a little tummy and all of her girlfriends are fit as fiddles and she’s insecure and trying to wear a shirt during sex so they don’t have to see her

Regina couldn’t help but feel a little insecure. 

Her body changed in the past few months, and she wasn’t exactly happy about it. 

She gained some weight, growing a soft little tummy that she always poked at with a sour expression, feeling absolutely embarrassed about it. 

Her girlfriends were all so fucking beautiful: yes, Jane was chubby, even chubbier than she was, but that is how they met her, this is how they fell in love with her. They fell in love with Regina when she was thin, and now the change was too drastic to her own eyes. 

Watching Freddie’s mindblowing form (how that bastard managed to have big boobs and a shapely ass without growing soft at the middle was absolutely beyond Regina; she was pretty sure it was some dark magic, actually), Brianna’s mile long legs and Joan’s firm muscles also did nothing to soother her anxiety. 

It was in the middle of a heated make-out session when her insecurities came to a blow. 

Freddie and Brianna were already completely naked, hastily pulling at Joan’s and Jane’s clothes too, and Regina was mortified to know she was next. 

She swatted Jane’s hand away when she tried to pull her shirt off. 

“This stays on.” she said firmly, wrapping her arms around herself, that didn’t fail to make her girlfriends confused. 

“Regina, what’s wrong?” Joan asked softly, cupping her cheeks, and Regina blushed deeply. 

“I don’t want to turn you off…" 

"That’s literally impossible.” Freddie purred. “How could you ever turn us off?" 

"I don’t look so good now…” Regina said quietly, her cheeks flaming in embarrassment. 

“This is not true.” Brianna said softly. “You’re gorgeous.”

“But I gained so much weight.” Regina protested, but Jane shushed her softly. 

“So what? I’m not exactly a ballerina either.”

“But you’re hot.” Regina protested, and Jane laughed. 

“So, it’s hot on me, but disgusting on you?" 

Okay, this really sounded a little ridiculous, Regina had to admit that. 

She gasped when Brianna sneaked a hand beneath her shirt, pinching a nipple playfully. 

"Let us show you how much we love your body.” Freddie purred, kissing along her neck, making her shiver. 

This time, she wasn’t resisting when Joan pulled her shirt off, or when she was pushed onto her back by Jane, warm lips immediately attached to her soft skin. 

Her girls spent the entire night worshipping her body, kissing over her soft tummy and pleasuring her, and in the end, Regina definitely didn’t feel so insecure.


	36. The Long Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: illness

Anonymous asked: What about some angst where the ot5 find out Reg has cancer and then how happy they are when she beats it

They all stood frozen, unable to breathe. 

It was like time has stopped completely. They wished it had, because then they won’t have to deal with the consequences. 

Regina sighed, fidgeting with her fingers. She wasn’t feeling all the much better, obviously, but seeing the horror on her girlfriends’s faces made it all the worse. 

Jane was the first one to speak, swallowing back her tears. 

“How… How long?" 

"I don’t know.” Regina admitted, her shoulders slumping. 

“The doctors said maybe I won’t die…" 

Freddie was unable to hold back at this point, and broke down sobbing, clamping her hand over her mouth. 

Regina wrapped her into a hug, shushing her softly. 

"I just told you maybe I won’t die…” she said with a bitter chuckle. 

“That’s not funny, Reg.” Brianna whispered, unable to raise her voice above that, because then she’d surely fall apart. 

“It hasn’t spread yet, so there’s still hope.” Regina said more seriously, reaching out to wipe a few tears off Joan’s face, who was unable to talk, just stood by with a desperate look on her face. 

“I’ll get through it.” Regina said, her voice determined. 

“With you guys, I’ll get through it.”

Her girls flocked around her, wrapping her in a tight hug, not even wanting to let go. 

They couldn’t let go. 

*

It definitely wasn’t an easy ride with all the treatment and the pain and the episodes where it seemed like they were losing hope. 

But her girlfriends steeled themselves, not letting their own sadness prevail and helped Regina with all they could. 

Brianna and Jane took to it best, always able to be strong and hold her hand when she needed it. 

Joan, with her phobia of sicknesses and Freddie with her anxiety got scared a lot, but they also did anything they could to help their girlfriend. 

And after a year long battle, Regina defeated cancer. 

To say her girlfriends jumped up and then in happiness and hugged and kissed the hell out of Regina was an understatement; they were all so happy. 

Regina was healthy, and well. 

Everything is going to be okay now.


	37. 5 Cuddle Bugs

Anonymous asked: Cuddly OT5? Like cuddle bugs???

Let’s just say, they all had something in common, making their relationship just perfect. 

They were absolute cuddle bugs, all five of them. 

When they first got together, they were a little worried about how the hell they are going to find a sleeping position that was comfortable for all five of them. 

They managed, luckily, because thes basically wrapped around each other completely in a mess of limbs where no one could tell where one girl started and where the other ended, but that was exactly how they liked it. 

Being affectionate is what kept these people together.

Sneaking up on Jane while she was gardening, wrapping their arms around her from behind so tight she just laughed and abandoned the plants altogether since she couldn’t continue like this anyway was an everyday thing. 

Grabbing Freddie and have them sit on their laps, any second of every day? Sure thing! Freddie adored sitting on laps anyway, being the tiniest party of their quintet, curling up on whoever’s lap and purring like a cat. 

Spooning Regina? A+ experience. She was so snuggly, burrowing into ther arms so well, and they hugged her from behind tightly while peppering little kisses all over her neck and shoulders. 

Joan liked to pick her girlfriends up and twirl them around before giving them a tight hug, enjoying the way they squealed happily in her arms. She was more then delighted, though, when she was the one being picked up, mostly by Jane who gave amazing bear hugs anyway. 

And how many times did they grab Brianna and pulled her down until they could comfortably smother her cheeks in kisses, all the while hugging her as tightly as possible, making their tallest girlfriend feel tiny and fragile, but also loved. 

God, they just couldn’t let each other go. 

But why would they? There were five people living together, with so many combinations of how to give cuddles, of course they made good use of it! 

They always formed a big cuddle pile when they watched Tv, Freddie half-draped across Jane’s lap while she was holding onto Regina’s hands, whose butt was used as a pillow by Joan, who was spooned by Brianna while she also had her hands laced together with Jane. 

They were unable to go a few seconds without hugging and kissing and touching each other, and none of them would have wanted it any other way.


	38. Rounding Out

Anonymous asked: Ot5, weight gain as a good thing?

There’s this saying that if you’re content with your life and your relationship, that tends to show on your waistline. 

Freddie, Regina, Brianna, Joan and Jane were the perfect poster girls for that. 

Surely none of them were so happy and comfortable before: they all found the perfect niche with each other, where they could let go, without any expectations. 

This great comfort led to them not really caring about calories or anything; they could absolutely enjoy themselves.

Not to mention, Joan, Jane and Brianna were amazing cooks that were more than happy to indulge their girls and themselves, always making fantastic meals for them. 

And why would you go to the gym, when you could just cuddle up to your girlfriends instead? 

So, yeah. That happiness and comfort showed on all of them. 

Jane was already quite chubby when they met, but she was even more so now, and her hugs were even more amazing then before, becoming a perfect pillow for her girlfriends. 

Regina also wasn’t known for her rail-thin physique, but she mostly gained weight to her ass and thighs: now she has developed a round little belly. 

Brianna couldn’t gain as quickly as her girls, but she filled out too, and her girlfriends adored the fact that there were no more bones jutting out and poking at them. 

Joan’s muscles also losed some definition, her abs dissipated to become more soft, and as much as she freaked out about it first, she learned to love it quickly. 

The changes in Freddie were perhaps the most evident; she always freaked out before if she gained weight, strictly watching anything she ate, but she could finally let herself go a little now, happily rounding out along with her girls.

Magazines liked to poke fun out at them, with titles such as “King’s Royal Feast” or “Ballooning Rockstars” but honestly, none of them could care.

Not when they were happily pressed against each other on the couch, their newer, softer bodies functioning as wonderful pillows.


	39. Growth Spurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy, nipple-licking, nipple-play

Anonymous asked: Pregnant Brianna’s breasts growing a fuck ton and the girls are now going crazy over her

If there was one thing Brianna liked about her pregnancy, is that her breasts grew quite a lot. 

She was always insecure about her tiny A-cups, but now the hormones had definitely make her a great favor. 

Brianna practically yelled in triumpth when she realized her old bras didn’t fit her anymore; she wasn’t flat-chested anymore! 

Oh, and her girlfriends definitely liked it too. 

She was more than willing to wear shirts that were more lowly cut now, smirking when Regina’s eyes constantly ogled them. 

If Freddie’s hand wasn’t on her bump, it was on her breasts, exploring thr new expanse of flesh curiously. 

Jane was pretty verbal about it too, constantly praising her and Brianna couldn’t help but feel a little smug. That part of her body didn’t use to be the most attractive of her, but now that seemed to change. 

Joan was excellent at massages whenever she was aching, though Brianna had a suspicion she didn’t only fondle her because she wanted to help. 

They were all very, very much into it. 

They were currently playing with her tits now too, lips and hands exploring them, and Brianna moaned softly. 

“You’re gonna catch up to me at this rate.” Freddie joked, giving her breast a careful squeeze, making Brianna chuckle softly. 

“You look so damn hot, you know that, right?” Regina practically moaned into her skin, and Brianna blushed. 

“I’m gonna need new bras.” she said coyly, and Jane grinned. 

“Mhm. You’re gonna be able to wear the sexiest lingerie.”

“Her mind is already in the gutter.” Joan laughed, her eyes dark with desire. 

“Though I don’t blame her.”

She took a swollen nipple into her mouth, sucking on it gently, making Brianna’s back arch off the bed. 

Jane gently licked over the other one before moving to switch places with Freddie, while Regina took Joan’s place. 

They took turns touching and kissing and licking until Brianna was one moaning, panting mess.


	40. Pride

Anonymous asked: The girls attending their first pride parade?

The music was loud and pumping, it felt like it was strumming straight inside their chests. So many people were there, flooding the square, decked out in every color of the rainbow. 

It was beautiful, they all had to agree. 

“Next time you could join the butch patrol.” Freddie joked as she softly elbowed Jane, making her laugh. 

The squad of rough and tough butches on motorbikes definitely made great eye candy. 

“And leave you all behind? Never.” Jane said softly. 

“That guy walks more gracefully in heels that I ever could.” Regina laughed, watching with awe as he walked by. 

“It’s truly great.”

“I’m actually excited. I feel like a child at her first Christmas.” Joan admitted softly, idly playing with her transparent. 

It was their first Pride parade together; it made sense to be excited. 

Brianna was grinning like a fool next to her, her cheeks painted in ridiculous colors, and she looked more carefree and happy than she ever had before. 

“We’re moving!” Freddie announced excitedly, practically bouncing. 

Sure enough, the crowd started to move along, the beat of the music picked up to accompany them on their march. 

It was like an out of body experience. 

Jane held onto Freddie’s hand while grabbing Regina’s with the other, as Regina held Joan’s, and Joan held Brianna’s. 

They were free to do whatever they wanted here; no one batted an eye at five women together, giggling and squealing to their hearts content. 

“We’re so going to buy a flag next time.” Brianna announced giddily, and Joan couldn’t resist kissing her cheek. 

“Just one? Why not five?" 

"Yes! And we could all have one!” Regina squealed, her eyes shining with awe as she saw two boys happily kissing. 

Everything was okay here. Everyone could be themselves. 

“And maybe, just maybe, I’ll join the butch patrol next year.” Jane said with a suggestive wink, making all four of her girlfriends whistle appreciatively. 

“How about we stop focusing on next year’s Pride, and focus on now?” Freddie advised softly, her cheeks warm with happiness. God, it felt so amazing, not having to hide. 

Her girls all agreed with her, and so they kept marching on, losing themselves to the feeling of life, healing, sunlight, nature, serenity and spirit that surrounded them in a loud, warm and proud embrace.


	41. Always Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: eating disorder, body-image issues

Anonymous asked: Reg is used to being the pretty one of the band (at least according the the press and western standards), the one the press always praises for being beautiful but when she cuts her hair short at the beginning of the eighties because she’s impatient and wanted a new look, the press pick on her for it, not to mention the little tummy she’s starting to get. She develops some unhealthy eating habits and the ot5 help her recover

Being called an ugly, fat scarecrow definitely wasn’t something Regina was used to when she was reading about herself in the press. 

She was used to being ogled, journalists singing praises of her perfect body and her perfect face, drooling whenever she so much as smiled a little on a photo. 

But that was changing, apparently. 

Regina couldn’t deny that though she was still fairly young, she was getting older, and the years have started to show on her body. 

It wasn’t that big a weight gain, really, just a little bit of a tummy forming under her shirts, but apparently, that was an unforgivable crime. 

People didn’t like the fact she got rid of her long hair and went for a wilder, spikier look; she really just wanted to try something new, just enjoying herself and not having to fit ridiculous stantards, but she wasn’t getting away with it. 

Regina always tried to pretend it didn’t get to her, but it obviously did, and her girlfriends noticed it too. 

“Why aren’t you eating your pancakes? They are blueberry, you’re favorite.” Brianna frowned. She was slaving over the stove all morning to make them for her, and now Regina didn’t want to eat them. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just not hungry anymore.” she said with a forced smile, pressing an apologetic kiss to Brianna’s cheek. 

This is how it started, and then things just escalated from then on. 

“Don’t book a table, I’m not going.” Regina protested, and Joan seriously felt like tearing her own hair out. 

“What do you mean, you’re not coming!? It’s date night!" 

"The food is so greasy there.” Regina replied, her arms crossing around her middle as if her belly would swell further just by the thought of fattening food. And she really needed to lose weight if she didn’t want the press treating her like that. Maybe she should even grow her hair out again… 

“Since when does Regina run?” Freddie asked with a strange look as she watched Regina jog out the front gate. 

“She hates running.”

The other four hummed in agreement. They all saw something was seriously wrong with Regina, what with her barely eating and suddenly becoming obsessed with how she looked… 

Jane was the one that found on the toiled, sticking her fingers down her throat, and they all decided it was time for an intervention. 

“You can’t keep doing this.” Jane said, cupping her flushed cheeks. “You can’t make yourself sick.”

“But I’m fat and ugly…” Regina whimpered pathetically. 

“No, you’re not.” Freddie said gently, ruffling her hair. “Darling, you’re gorgeous!" 

"No one thinks so.” Regina whispered, burying her face in her hands. 

“Don’t listen to those assholes. They would always find a reason to pick on you, no matter what.” Joan reasoned with her, rubbing her back. 

“You can’t let them get into your head. You can’t let them win.” Brianna added, determined. 

They weren’t going to let their girlfriend suffer. 

*

Regina eventually agreed to therapy, and her girlfriends were with her every step of the way. 

They tried with Brianna’s veggy dishes first as she was freaking out over meat, letting her get used to the feeling of enjoying food.

Freddie was extremely good at distracting her whenever she had the urge to throw up, keeping her occupied at all times, making sure to boost her ego while she was at it. 

Joan accompanied her to the therapist the most, her presence calmed Regina and she didn’t feel so ashamed for needing help. 

When she was getting better, Jane was the one that helped her eat for the sake of enjoying it, trying with healthy snacka first before she managed to seduce Regina into munching on some dark chocolate, praising her when she finished her bar. 

They made sure to call her beautiful when she packed the lost pounds back on, looking healthier than ever. 

Regina was beautiful and loveable, chubby or not, spiky hair or not; her self-confidence grew, and eventually, the journalists got off her back.


	42. So Cold Alone

Anonymous asked: ot5! joan alone in hospital missing her girlfriends who aren’t allowed to visit due to the 2 people a time rule and the fact that they’re not considered immediate family as they’re not married

As weak as Joan was feeling at the moment due to her injury, she was just as furious. 

The only thing that would make her feel better was to have her four girlfriends there with her. 

Yes, all four of them. 

Not only two at the time, as that stupid rule dictated. 

Joan felt absolutely awful not having all of them with her, but no matter how many times she begged for the nurses to let all of them in together, they kept insisting they can’t do that, because they are not family. 

So, Joan was alone, because eventually, the doctors banned everyone from visiting her due to an infection. 

She got letters all the time from them, and that was the only thing that kept her alive. 

Joan always imagined Freddie’s gorgeous smile, her adorable teeth on display, and that made her go on. 

She felt Brianna’s wild curls under her hands, and that put a smile on her face. 

She imagined looking out the window and seeing Jane gardening outside, and that was the only thing that gave her enough strength to move a few steps. 

She could smell Regina’s peachy scent, and that was what made it easier for her to breathe. 

Joan could tell by their letters that they missed her too, and they kept trying to sneak in, but they never managed; it did warm Joan’s heart to imagine her girls trying to stand on top of each other to climb in through the window. 

Joan was inclined on getting better as quickly as possible, and she was pretty sure her love for her girls was what made her recovery come pretty soon. 

And nothing, absolutely nothing felt as rewarding as finally coming home to see Jane gardening, her eyes lighting up as soon as she spotted Joan, throwing the shovel alive to wrap her up in a warm bear-hug. 

Or when she walked inside, and Freddie gave her that smile that lit up her whole world. 

Or when she hugged Brianna and ran her hands through her curls. 

Or when she buried her face in Regina’s hair, inhaling her sweet scent. 

Those weeks seemed endless in the hospital alone, but she was finally home now, with the people she loved the most in the whole world.


	43. Who Said You Can't Do It?

Anonymous asked: Contrary to popular belief, Brianna is the most feminine of them all. She likes to dress in pretty dresses and wear make up and earring and never curse. This leads to everyone believing she should not study something as complicated as astrophysics. She never hesitates about her abilities or anything like that, but she does feel VERY annoyed. The girls, of course, are there to help her de stress after a long day (and break the assholes’ noses when necessary)

Brianna was definitely very lucky with her girlfriends. 

Everytime she was feeling down, her four lovers were always there for her to remind her of her worth. 

Because sometimes, she couldn’t help but doubt it a little bit. 

Being a traditionally “feminine” woman, she got picked on a lot by her peers who studied astrophysics as well… 

Apparently, you were only allowed to move onto this field if you’re a man. 

Or, if you at least don’t wear dresses. 

Bullshit. 

Obviously, Brianna knew she was a smart cookie - not to mention, feminine doesn’t mean coy - so she was more than capable of handling it alone. 

But her girlfriends were likely to take on the job themselves. 

Whenever she stumbled home looking annoyed with the world, her girls knew instantly, just what to do. 

Freddie was extremely good at drawing baths. Brianna didn’t know how she did it, but it always smelled better when she made it, and so full of bubbles, no one could think about sexist classmates while soaking in it. 

Regina was perfect at massages, especially head-massages: when her brain felt like it was going to explode from all the studying and the anger of being treated like an inconvenience because of her gender, she rubbed her temples while softly murmuring to her, making her relax. 

Jane was the best hugger. She was the perfect mixture of soft and firm, and Brianna could melt into her arms despite being much taller than her. But come on, she wasn’t gonna miss out on those bear-hugs! 

And there was Joan, who made some kind of magic tea. Brianna never knew what the hell she put in it, but it made her relax instantly, just the scent in itself was a fantastic way to de-stress. 

And, of course, if Brianna didn’t feel like putting up with her sexist classmates, her girls were more than ready to do that for her. 

No one is allowed to be an asshole to their amazing, smart girlfriend!


	44. Unwelcomed Side-Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: illness

Anonymous asked: Brianna getting diagnosed with cancer and having to shave all her hair off. The girls, of course, are there for her when she break down about being bald

As much as Brianna hated her hair all her life, now she desperately wanted to get it all back. 

Since her illness was recognised in time, there was a big chance she was going to get better, so at least they had some hope to hold onto. 

But she had to have medicine in the meantime, medicine that made her hair fall out in spots, and eventually, she shaved the rest of it. 

Brianna honestly couldn’t recognise her own face in the mirror; despite the doctors claim that she was getting better, she looked more ill than ever before; she thought herself to look downright scary. 

She even said so to her girlfriends, with terrible, choked up sobs, face a mess of angry tears. 

“I look awful.” she cried into Jane’s shoulder, hiding away in her shirt. 

“I look like a monster.”

“No, no you don’t.” Regina said softly, squeezing her trembling hands. 

“This is just the effect of the meds, they are going to make you get better.”

“Easy for you to say when you still have your hair!” Brianna yelled, clutching at Jane’s shirt desperately. 

“You will have it back once you’re better.” Jane promised, and Brianna kind of wished she didn’t kiss her bald head, because it just reminded her of her loss even more. 

“We know… We can imagine, how hard it is, darling.” Freddie corrected herself quickly. 

They didn’t know, only from what they experienced by living together with someone who was living with this illness. But they could try and be there for her as much as possible. 

“I know that nothing we say now is gonna matter a lot, but think about the reason behind it; you’re gonna get better, you’re gonna survive.” Joan tried to reason with her, hoping that the rational thinking might calm Brianna a little. 

They had to use all kinds of methods to keep her - and themselves - grounded. 

“We could get you a wig, if you want.” Regina offered, and Brianna snifled pathetically. 

“Right now, I just… I just need some cuddles. But please don’t touch my head.” she said, her voice shaking. 

Her girls immediately gathered around her, keeping her close and warm but making sure she won’t suffocate too much in their arms. 

They knew a few words wouldn’t help Brianna’s distress, but they were damn going to try and make her feel a little better least. 

They were there with her every step of the way, wiping her tears and then swiping her up in a big hug and cheering when she was declared healthy again. 

And Brianna finally let them touch her head again when her hair started growing back.


	45. Reversed

Anonymous asked: Ot5 with a twist, Freddie and Jane get together first and slowly over the course of a few years, as marriages break down or husband's die, the rest of the girls fall for them. Bonus: Jane actually loves being a stepmum.

The girls had always liked Jane; she was a damn saint compared to Freddie’s ex-girlfriends, the ones that only stuck around for the money or the sex. 

Jane was simply amazing to Freddie, and their relationship was something everyone could envy; a damn fairytale, with Freddie almost giving up on love until she found her butch knight in shining armour. 

They liked spending time like this, the whole band and Jane, just laughing together mindlessly. 

Everything seemed so perfect like this, the five of them together, and sometimes they joked about having an orgy, since they were already such a great match. 

Little did they know their jokes are going to become reality soon. 

As Freddie and Jane’s relationship thrived, the other girls’s marriages soon started falling apart; some of those break-ups were amicable, like in Joan’s case, talking it through and realizing they didn’t feel the same spark anymore. 

Regina’s marriage ended in anger, accusiations thrown into each other’s faces until sadness and rage was all that left. 

Brianna’s just fizzled out: no amicable terms, but no fights either. It was just gone. 

“I feel awful for them.” Freddie said when the last marriage, Brianna’s was over too. 

“We are so happy, and they all fell apart in a few years.”

“I know, it’s terrible.” Jane agreed, and her heart really did ache for them. 

“They are so alone now…” Freddie said, tears of sympathy burning her eyes. 

“They are not alone.” Jane said, determined. 

“They still have us.”

*

They did. 

They spent even more time together than before, with the girls coming over with their kids, even staying the night sometimes. 

Garden Lodge was a huge mansion, there was plenty of place. 

And Freddie and Jane found themselves really enjoying the business, of having Brianna, Joan and Regina so close, and a literal army of kids running around. 

It became so natural, that they didn’t even realize how could they live differently before. 

After her failed marriage, Regina thought she would never be able to fall in love again. But her perspective changed so much, and she found herself falling deep for the people she considered her best friends. 

She wasn’t alone. 

Joan and Brianna felt it too, that those absentminded little touches had more meanings, that their hearts fluttered a little too much for it to be still considered friendly. 

And Freddie and Jane had an actual talk about it, that maybe, they felt like sharing their hearts between some more people than planned. 

The confession didn’t exactly go like they planned, as a serious discussion about realizing theit true feelings: it turned into that orgy that Jane and Freddie joked about a few years ago, heavy and frantic, all those choked up feelings coming to the surface. 

And the funny thing, they never really had a talk after that, either. They just accepted that the five of them were now an item; it was that simple. They fell in love, and they lived long enough without each other to tiptoe around it. 

The kids took to it surprisingly well; they all knew the band, but they didn’t quite know Jane, she was all new to them. Maybe that’s why they constantly hung around her, or maybe she was just a perfect mama bear despite having no biological children on her own, but she took to motherhood extremely easily. 

The five of them cuddling on the couch, watching over 14 (!) kids and seven cats seemed quite chaotic, but in reality, they have never felt so calm and happy in their entire life before.


	46. Cut Me Back Into Life

Anonymous asked: The girls are hairdressers who are set on helping Brianna get her hair back in order after a long depressive episode in which she barely washed it. Brianna got to their saloon ready to chop it all off and ended up instead with four other girls willing to help her (and eventually fall in love with her)

Brianna has always considered her hair to be a right mess; it was unruly, hard to tame. 

No wonder that when she was at her lowest point, trying to do anything with her hair was the last thing she could care about. 

Brushing it was a horrendous effort, so she just abandoned it altogether. 

It’s not like she felt like leaving her house anyway, so who cares if it’s tangled? 

She even got to the point when even washing it was too energy-draining. Everything was, nowadays. 

The only thing she could do was to lie in her bed; at least that didn’t require such an effort. 

Maybe it was a sign from above, some higher force that eventually pulled her out of bed and out on the streets, to the nearest hair saloon. 

Or maybe it was just the realization that she hated her hair and wanted to get rid of, all of it. 

In the end, it didn’t even matter, because now there she was, standing in the hair saloon with an uncertain look on her face. 

“Hi, how may we help you?” a butch woman with a thick Irish accent asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. 

“Uhm…” she didn’t really now, honestly. She didn’t even leave her house nowadays, and now she suddenly burst in her to get rid of the unruly, greasy mess on her head. That didn’t sound like a normal explanation. 

“New here?” another one, a blonde, asked, and Brianna was pretty sure she has never seen a hair saloon with so many hairdressers - that seemed to focus all on her - before. 

She nodded, lamely, just when two other women showed up. 

“Anything in mind?” a brunette asked, smiling and revealing an adorable tooth-gap that made her feel a little warm despite that seemingly everlasting coldness she felt inside. 

“I… Can you just chop it all off?” she asked, carding a hand through the greasy mess with a frown. 

“Oh, really? That would be a shame!” the black-haired one tutted, inspecting her hair. 

“We don’t want to force you into anything, darling, but you’re gonna regret cutting all this lovely hair. Why don’t we wash it for you and give it some shape, and then you can see if you still want it gone?”

Brianna contemplated that for a few seconds before she nodded, letting her hair be washed with warm water. To be honest, it felt really nice and relaxing. 

“I’m Freddie.” the girl chirped as she massaged shampoo into her hair. 

“And that’s Regina, Jane and Joan.” she pointed out all of them, and that friendly atmosphere made Brianna’s heart flutter a little bit. 

Maybe that’s what she was missing: some genuine, lovely human contact. 

And she got plenty of it here as they washed and untangled her hair, constantly chittering in her ears, but honestly, she couldn’t really mind. 

And when she looked into the mirror, seeing her freshly-washed hair and the four hairdressers grinning over her shoulders, she decided not to chop it off. 

*

She became somewhat of a regular after that, sometimes for getting rid of split ends or just to chat, but after a long time, she finally could breathe again. 

Brianna has never been so happy when she watched Jane working and humming something under her breath, Freddie washing someone’s head and just chirping without a break, Regina trying to seduce a costumer into buying an expensive conditioner or Joan sweeping the hair off the floor, grumbling. 

She found herself belonging somewhere for the first time in a long time, and she could feel herself slowly get better, day by day. 

And when she finally got the courage to ask all of them out on a date, and they said yes? 

That was probably the happiest day of her life.


	47. We'll Be With You Every Step of The Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy, teen pregnancy

Anonymous asked: A high school au where Regina’s boyfriend gets her pregnant and leaves promptly when she tells him. Her parents kick her out so she goes to love with one of the girls and all of the ot5 help her through her pregnancy and getting through high school and fall in love with her in the process

Regina has never been so desperately, utterly alone like she was right now. 

Her life turned upside down in a span of a few days: she got knocked up, which in itself would have been enough to set someone off - being pregnant during high schoolbis anything, but a fun experience - but then her boyfriend decided he didn’t want anything to do with the baby or Regina. 

Her parents didn’t offer much support; after an hours-long screaming match about how Regina was a disgrace to their family, and how she could go and ruin her life all she wants, they simply packed her stuff and sent her away. 

Regina just wanted to die in the middle of the streets, not knowing what to do. Everything was awful now, her life was a mess, she was a mess. What is going to do now?

She just walked, walked and walked until she got to Freddie’s house. 

When her friend opened the door for her, she broke down sobbing, winding her arms around Freddie’s neck, the only anchor in her suddenly lonely world. 

“I need your help.” she sobbed, shaking in Freddie’s arms desperately. “Freddie, please…" 

"Of course I’m gonna help you.” Freddie promised, despite having no idea what Regina needed help with. 

“Should I tell the others to come over?" 

Regina nodded against her chest. That’s exactly what she needed. Being surrounded by people she loved after being abandoned by those she thought loved her. 

Joan, Brianna and Joan arrived in a flash, eyes full of worry as they gathered around Regina on the bed. 

"What happened?” Brianna asked softly, and Regina broke down again. 

“Everything is ruined…” she sobbed, clutching at the sheets on the bed. 

“What do you mean?” Joan asked, gently rubbing her back. 

‘I’m… I’m pregnant, and he left me, and my parents kicked me out, I have nowhere to go, my life is over… “

The girls all let out a horrified gasp as they heard the cause of their friend’s suffering. 

"You can stay here.” Freddie promised, squeezing her hand.

“I’m gonna talk to my Mum, she’ll understand.”

“And we will always be here for you, Regina.” Jane said, pulling her into a warm hug. 

“We will never abandon you.”

They wrapped her up in a group hug, letting them sob into their arms to her heart’s content. 

*

They kept their promise. 

Regina was now living with Freddie, who always made sure she didn’t feel like a burden on them, and Regina couldn’t be more grateful. 

They protected her from the leers when she started showing; Jane even threatened to deck someone, which was very unexpected of her, but she became fiercely protective over Regina. 

Brianna did that hella awkward thing with buying pregnancy books and reading everything she could about the topic, so Regina didn’t have to: she felt embarrassed as hell when Brianna started spouting out information about things Regina would rather not know about, but she appreciated it, to a degree. 

In her last months during pregnancy, she decided to stay home instead, and Joan gladly took on the job of getting her every material, to make sure she doesn’t get behind. 

Their relationship changed in those trying months: they grew from friends to lovers, which at first freaked all of them out, but they learned to love it pretty quickly. 

Regina definitely felt like the luckiest person alive when she was kissing all four of her girlfriends at graduation, with her beautiful baby girl in her arms.


	48. Ramping It Up

Anonymous asked: Sometimes Brianna likes to “slut out” wearing low cut shirts and revealing outfits, which make even Freddie’s outfits look prudeish. It drive everyone insane. Especially her girlfriends.

It wasn’t a common occurence that Brianna wore low cut or revealing outfits, but when she did… 

God save her girlfriends’s sanity. 

Sometimes a wave of confidence hit her, and then she decided to wear a skirt that was shorter than usual, a top that was more deeply cut than usual, or a dress that was more figure-hugging that usual. 

It was one of those nights, and her girlfriends all let out a simultaneous groan upon seeing her. 

Her red tight red dress was short, putting her gorgeous legs on display; the cut was also quite revealing. 

“You’re gonna be the death of me in that dress.” Regina groaned, raking her eyes over her legs. 

“How are we supposed to go out when you look like this?” Joan chimed in, unabashedly licking her lips. 

“This is not fair.”

Brianna chuckled softly, giving them a little wink. 

“You’re just gonna need to practise some patience.”

“It’s hard when you’re wearing that dress.” Jane drawled, smirking. 

“Confidence looks good on you, love.”

Brianna smirked, grabbing a pair of thigh-high boots and put them on, causing her girlfriends to let another awed sound. 

“I hope you’re putting them on so you could step on me with them.” Freddie groaned, looking at Brianna’s legs hungrily. 

“Maybe I will. Maybe I will step on all of you once we’re back from the restaurant.” Brianna said with a low chuckle, and with that, she disappeared into the bathroom. 

“I think I just came.” Regina moaned. “This is so not fair!" 

"She looks so damn hot.” Jane said, sighing dreamily. 

“She should wear those clothes more often. It’s driving me crazy.” Freddie agreed, her cheeks quite flushed. 

“Confidence really does look great on her.” Joan added, smiling. 

Now they just had to control themselves during dinner and not beg Brianna to step on them. 

It wasn’t gonna be easy, that was for sure.


	49. Popcorn Shorts

Anonymous asked: The girls (or OT5, or anyone) seeing Freddie's popcorn shorts

Freddie’s stage costumes tended to be risque; they all knew that, and they sure weren’t going to complain about lovely cleavages and short skirts. 

“If you have the goods, flaunt them, am I right?” Regina joked everytime Freddie pranced around in something revealing, and all of them agreed. 

It wasn’t a skin tight leotard, or a truly scandalous-looking mini skirt that had them in a frenzy this time. 

It was a pair of white shorts with red stripes. 

They didn’t always discuss what they were going to wear on stage if they didn’t agree on a matching look, and this one definitely took them by surprise. 

Freddie looked awfully smug in those thiny shorts, the red braces and the black tank top, knowing right well her girls were mere seconds away from drooling. 

“What do you think?” she asked, twirling around, causing all four of her girlfriends to let out a groan. 

“How are we supposed to focus on playing tonight when you look like that?” Brianna whined, already grieving her now dry panties, knowing right well they will be soaked once Freddie starts grinding her butt on her crotch in that getup. 

“I could seriously eat you up alive.” Regina purred, raking her eyes over Freddie’s form with a hungry smirk. 

“At least you get to touch her; I have to stay in the wings and just watch!” Jane complained, unable to take her eyes off Freddie’s outfit. 

Freddie giggled softly, pressing a kiss onto her cheeks. 

“I would say come and be our background dancer, but I don’t know how the audience would react.”

“Pretty sure they wouldn’t be very thrilled about it.” Jane laughed, squeezing Freddie’s butt through those sexy shorts. 

“But they are going go be thrilled about you.”

“Oh, of course.” Joan grinned, hooking a finger under one of the braces and snapping it back against Freddie’s shoulder, making her gasp. 

“They will all want a piece of you, but only we will get to touch.” Joan continued, and Freddie couldn’t help but smirk. 

*

The audience really went buckwild at the sight of the shorts; a girl nearly passed out in the front row. 

Seeing Freddie like this really tested their patience: she kept grinding on Joan and Brianna, and both of them were only a hair’s breadth away from ravishing her right there. 

She teased Regina a lot, bending over in front of the drum risers on purpose, and if Regina almost dropped her drumsticks, that was surely just an accident. 

Poor Jane was nearly dying whenever Freddie looked towards the wings with a smirk and the wink, sometimes deliberately dancing only for her: if she couldn’t experience the shorts from up close, theb at least she deserved a little private show. 

Freddie was pretty sure once they get home, those shorts will land on the floor in no time. 

Good. Exactly how Freddie hoped it would go.


	50. Reversed Part 2

Anonymous asked: Could we see a little bit more into the OT5 verse where they got together after Joan, Bri, and Regina had kids?

Having breakfast with that many people around… 

Was a catastrophe waiting to happen all the time. 

There was simply no way everyone would be satisifed with the food, and they couldn’t just blame it on the kids. 

Thank god Jenny and Phoebe helped as much as they could, otherwise they would never got anything done. 

Brianna, being a vegetarian sometimes got offended about sizzling bacon, claiming “no one cares about what she would like to eat, even the smell makes her sick!" 

Regina always burnt toast, no matter what. Everytime she touched the toaster, everyone was in danger of receiving third degree burns. 

With that many kids around, there had to be a tonne of cereal around, all the time. 

And Freddie thought she was mature, but when Felix stole her favorite cereal, she honest to god wanted to throw a tantrum that would match Emily’s. 

The food fights were also a must have. 

It was a damn kindergarden basically, and eventually someone said or did something where offence was pretty much taken, and then all hell broke loose. 

Rufus literally threw an apple at Robert’s head once, and it was a suprise no one got hurt. 

It was pure chaos all the time, and since kids had the tendency to get up extremely early, the adults never got to sleep in late.

"I bet you regret taking us in now.” Joan laughed, hiding her face in Regina’s neck who groaned, trying to pretend it wasn’t her daughter screaming the loudest. 

“Never.” Jane chuckled, brushing a stray curl out of Brianna’s face who whimpered, wishing she could have just one more hour of sleep. 

“Honestly, I don’t know how can you handle it so easily.” she murmured, and Jane laughed softly. 

“Guess I’m a natural.”

“Then go and handle them, natural.” Freddie growled, hiding her face in the pillow. 

The other girls moaned in agreement, just burrowing deeper into the conforters. 

Jane shook her head with a laugh, but she slipped out of the bed anyway. 

None of them expected their lives to turn upside down like this, but despite the chaos, they all loved it very much.


	51. Reversed Part 3

thederpyllamaoflove asked: I need Jane being a mama bear in OT5 with all the kids- please

The fact that Jane took so easily to motherhood never failed to amaze the girls; she was just a damn natural, sometimes able to handle the kids better than their own biological mums. 

And she was damn protective over those army of kids. 

The press liked to hound them, that wasn’t unusual, but nowadays, they became even more bloodthirsty: King living together and raising all their kids together was the biggest news everywhere. 

Harrassing them or Jane about it? Well, they were used to it by now. 

But they made a huge mistake by going after the kids. 

Jane was usually on duty from collecting them from school/kindergarden; she wasn’t stuck in the studio all the day, and they hoped the press wouldn’t recognize her as easily. 

No such luck. 

When she found photographers crowding a frightened Louisa, all hell broke loose. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” She snapped, collecting the poor child in her arms. 

“We just wanted to ask her a few questions about her new living conditions.” one of them had the nerve to say, and Jane all but snarled at her. 

“She is just a kid! Live her alone before I break your camera!" 

Well, Jane looked certainly more terrifying with her broad shoulders than any of the King girls combined, and so the vultures felt it was safer to back down. 

It wasn’t just the press Jane protected the kids from. 

If any of them came home crying that they were being picked on by their peers, they usually went to Jane to help. 

Jane didn’t even have to shout at the kid, her presence was intimidating enough that the bully nearly shat his pants. 

She was extremely good at making peace between the kids if they got into a fight: Laura wasn’t running into Joan’s arms, but Jane’s, if Rufus pushed her down a stairs for fun. 

"You are a damn Mama Bear.” Brianna laughed after watching Jane nearly growl at a kid on the playground for going too close to one of the kids. 

“Damn right she is.” Joan laughed. “You’re the kids’ bodyguard.”

“It’s so cute… But also kinda hot too.” Regina added, and Jane groaned. 

“How is this hot?" 

"Because you’re so big and strong and you make me wanna have your baby.” Freddie cooned, and Jane swatted at her.

“This is the weirdest thing you have ever said, and I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear it.”

They all laughed at that. 

“Besides,” Brianna continued, 

“No more babies. Then Jane would have to be on guard all the time!" 

"To be honest, I wouldn’t mind.” Jane said, looking over their thousand kids with a fond smile.


	52. Read Me A Story

Anonymous asked: Jane loves when Brianna reads to her and the girls come home to find them curled together while reading some ridiculous book making heart eyes at each other.

Out of all of her girls, Brianna had the most soothing voice, if you asked Jane. 

Sure, Freddie’s voice was pretty much like silk, obviously, but there was something about Brianna’s warm voice that made Jane feel at ease immediately. 

She felt awfully awkward when she asked Brianna to read for her for the first time, convinced that Brianna would just laugh at her. 

Wasn’t it ridiculous, a big, strong butch asking for a bedtime story like a kid? 

But Brianna didn’t laugh at her. 

Sure, she was a little taken aback, but she soon realized how much it calmed Jane; she had to deal with depression and anxiety enough, she definitely wasn’t gonna deny help from her lover. 

And so it became their little routine, with Jane pressed up against her side as Brianna read to her. Brianna promised she won’t tell the other girls, and it could be their little secret. 

Though one day, the secret was out. 

The girls have arrived home earlier than usual, and the first thing they have noticed, is how quiet it was. 

“Where are they?” Regina mused, listening for any sound that would indicate they are home. 

And then they heard Brianna’s voice; it seemed like she was the only one speaking, which was a little strange. 

They tiptoed to the bedroom, and nearly melted on the spot. 

Jane was curled up on Brianna’s lap, which in itself was a rare offurence, considering Jane preferred it when her girls cuddled up to her, not the other way around; Brianna had an arm around her, all the while reading from the cheesiest romance ever known to mankind. 

This was just an adorable, peaceful sight that none of them felt like ruining it, so they backed out of the room as quietly as possible. 

“This is so cute.” Freddie cooned, clutching a hand over her chest. 

“I wish I had my camera right now.” Joan chuckled softly. “This was a lovely sight.”

Regina smiled, unable to resist plastering her ear against the door to listen to Brianna’s mellow voice and Jane’s occasional hums or giggles.

It was a strange sight, but it was definitely adorable, and Jane has never looked so happy and calm before, so why would they get weird about it?


	53. Never Too Much

Anonymous asked: Regina, their spoiled princess, suddenly becomes very touch-repulse and the girls ser out to find why. Turns out she was scared they were eventually going to find her too clingy and ask her to back off. This is bullshit, of course.

If there was one thing for sure, it was that Regina Taylor was the cuddliest woman in the entire world. 

She was constantly curled up on their laps like a cat, literally purring away if one of her girls started stroking her hair. 

She had a habit of literally demanding kisses, pushing her face into their personal space until she received them, letting out the happiest little sounds when they eventually gave in and started showering her in kisses and affection in general. 

But something had to happen, because out of nowhere, Regina became the polar opposite of herself.

Suddenly, she refused cuddling, all but shooting out of her girls’s arms if they tried, much to their utter confusion. 

Regina was now straight up huffing and growling if someone tried to pepper kisses all over her face like they used to, giving them the cold shoulder. 

It was very concerning: Regina was a spoiled little princess, constantly needy for attention and hanging off ther arms at any given time, and now she was practically avoiding all kinds of affection. The girls knew they had to talk to her and find out what happened. 

They didn’t even let Regina get away with some lie; it was obvious something was wrong, someone’s personality shouldn’t change so drastically. 

“What is going on with you, love?” Jane asked, squeezing her hand gently, wincing when Regina tried to pull her hand away. 

“Nothing.” Regina lied, and Joan tutted softly. 

“We are not blind. We can see exactly that something is off.”

“Why don’t you like it when we touch you anymore?” Freddie asked, looking up at her with her sad puppy eyes, and Regina felt her composure cracking. 

“Did we hurt you?” Brianna asked, placing a gentle hand on her knee, and Regina sighed. 

“No, it’s just… I’m too clingy.” She blushed deeply, clearly embarrassed, and her girls stared. 

“We know.” Joan laughed. “So what?" 

"I’m afraid I’m too much.” Regina admitted, avoiding their gazes. “That I’m annoying.”

“Darling, you could never be annoying!” Freddie insisted, cupping her cheeks, grinning when Regina finally let her. 

“We love how cuddly you are.” Brianna said gently. “We love spoiling you.”

“Are you sure?” Regina asked, chewing on her lip. Jane nodded, kissing her knuckles. 

“We are. We adore you, you know that.”

“Want us to prove it?” Freddie asked, already grinning. Regina nodded a little uncertainly, then squealed as Joan tackled her down on the bed and started kissing all over her cheeks. 

Freddie joined, placing loud kisses all over her neck, making Regina giggle. Jane kept kissing her hands, every knuckle and every finger, while Brianna peppered kisses all over her bare shoulders. 

They gave her her biggest cuddle that night, and they definitely seemed amused more than annoyed, so Regina happily clinged to them again.


	54. Not So Much of A Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: spanking, dirty talk

Anonymous asked: Freddie and her girlfriends discovering that spanking isn't really much of a punishment for her...

There was no mistaking it, the way her cheeks flushed and she let out little gasps and moans, not sounding pained in the slightest. 

If anything, she sounded like she was having the time of her life. 

“You love this, don’t you?” Regina asked, spanking her on her left buttcheek again, and Freddie moaned, pushing her ass higher up in the air. 

“Oh, she does. She definitely does.” Joan chuckled, giving her a firm spank on the other cheek, causing Freddie to let out another moan, shuddering in pleasure. 

“What do you say, Kitten?” Jane asked, roughly squeezing the reddened, sensitive flesh, and Freddie let out a needy whine, high in her throat. 

“Ah… Thank you Ma'ams.”

“That’s a good girl.” Brianna cooed, delivering the next blow on the top of her thighs. 

That one was a real kicker: Freddie cried out, humping the bed desperately to get some friction against her aching clit. 

“Real glutton for punishment.” Regina chuckled, pinching the sensitive skin. 

“Is that right, baby?”

“Yes!” Freddie moaned, arching her back, pushing her ass backwards almost desperately. 

Now that was an invitation that Jane didn’t feel like declining, and she delivered the biggest spank so far, all but knocking the air out of Freddie’s lungs. 

“Such a slut for pain.” Joan growled, slapping the same spot Jane spanked her on, and Freddie howled, clutching at the sheets beneath her so hard they almost tore. 

Brianna seemed to take a liking to striking her on her thighs, and anytime she did, Freddie cried out, torn between getting away from her hands or wanting more of the delicious pain. 

Well, she seemed to be leaning towards the latter, letting out happy moans, and rubbing herself against the bed in pleasure whenever another pair of hands striked her, and her girlfriends could never deny her anything.


	55. Needs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy, oral sex, vaginal fingering, face-sitting

Anonymous asked: Joan is pregnant and her girlfriends love to obey her at nights.

One delightful side effect of Joan’s pregnancy was her increased appetite when it came to sex. 

She seemed to be completely insatiable, literally waking her girlfriends up in the middle of the night if she felt the urge to have sex. 

Thankfully, she had five really attentive girlfriends who took turns catering to her needs. 

Brianna took care of her with her long fingers, fucking her until her arms cramped, hoping she could put her back to sleep this way. 

No such luck tonight though. 

Tonight it seemed like, one round wasn’t enough. 

Just as Brianna pulled out, ready to pass out from exhaustion, Joan slapped Regina awake. 

“What… It’s Brianna’s turn.” Regina groaned, but Joan grabbed her and pull her close, not taking any arguments. 

In a matter of seconds, Regina found herself between Joan’s thighs, eating her out like her life depended on it, with Joan tugging on her hair greedily. 

Her appetite went both ways; she couldn’t get enough of getting fucked and fucking her girlfriends. 

So next it was Freddie, woken up to a hand shoved down her shorts. 

“Oh god…” Freddie whimpered as Joan entered her with two fingers, panting against her neck. 

Regina and Brianna smiled apologetically: they did their deed, it wasn’t their fault someone was… Well, a little hungry so to speak. 

Joan had a hand between her own legs while she finished Freddie off, her stamina fascinating her girlfriends to no end. 

Freddie rolled away, panting, giving her place to Jane who just woke up, blinking sleepily. 

“What’s going on…?” she groaned, immediately waking up fully as Joan nearly growled:

“Sit on my face. Right now.”

Jane wasn’t brave enough to say no to a horny, pregnant woman, so she scrambled up over Joan’s face, moaning as Joan lapped at her hungrily. 

In the end, they were laying there like sacks of flour, unable to move while Joan laid back, completely sated, a hand cradling her bump delicately. 

“Can we go back to sleep now?” Brianna asked, her hand joining Joan’s over her swollen belly. 

Joan snickered softly, much to her girlfriends’s horror. 

“Maybe. But I might wake you again.”

They all groaned, but they knew they could never deny her anything.


	56. Have Some Confidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: mentions of pregnancy, body-image issues

Anonymous asked: Joan getting more soft and less muscular after her pregnancy and the girls (ot5) love to shower her with affection and praise

Joan was always the most athletic out of all of them; lean but muscular, with abs and arms to die for. 

It all changed after her pregnancy. 

She didn’t put on too much weight, but enough to be noticeable and enough for her to feel insecure about it. 

Her stomach was soft now, missing her usual chiseled abs. She frowner at the sight of her thicker thighs in the mirror, not feeling too confident, if she wanted to be honest. 

But her girls made sure she did feel confident, after all. 

Freddie was constantly hanging off her arms, looking up at her like she was the center of her universe, making Joan feel quite flustered. 

Regina sometimes even wolf-whistled and catcalled her, and though it may have not been the best approach, it did make Joan feel a little bit more confident in her skin. 

Jane was constantly babbling to her friends about Joan, telling them how beautiful and strong and perfect she was, making sure it got back to Joan. 

Brianna praised her all the time until Joan literally plastered a hand over her mouth to shup her up, because it was almost embarrassing. 

But truth be told, it did help. 

Maybe she wasn’t feeling so hot anymore, but it was much better than if her girls didn’t pay her so much attention. 

Joan was a blushing mess when they showered her in the much needed affection, kissing all over her body, paying extra attention to the parts she hated the most. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Brianna mused, kissing over her hips. 

“Our perfect, strong wife.” Jane cooed, nipping playfully at her inner thighs. 

“Our sexy wife.” Regina added with a wink, pressing a soft kiss onto her stomach. 

“The mother of our baby, who we love so much.” Freddie said softly, giving her a wet kiss on the cheeks. 

And well, when you were fussed about so much, how could you feel insecure?


	57. Reversed Part 4

thederpyllamaoflove asked: *crawls out of the depths of hell* need more ot5 with the kids and cats. Thank you

Joan woke up to the feeling of little hands shaking her shoulders. She cracked one eye open with a groan, seeing Michael standing beside the bed with a nervous expression.

“What’s wrong?” Joan asked, growing concerned. Michael bit his lip, glancing at the other sleeping adults. Joan could see now more little heads popping up in the doorway, peeking inside worriedly.

“Goliath has disappeared.” Michael said, his voice wavering. Freddie chose this exact moment to wake up, gasping.

“What!?”

“We can’t find him.” Rory said coyly, nervously fiddling with her hair.

“Oh god.” Jane groaned, wrapping her arms around Freddie who looked like she was going to cry. Regina noticed her distress right away, rubbing her back.

“We’re going to find him.” She promised, and Rufus nodded eagerly, hopping on the bed and patting Freddie’s cheek lovingly.

“We’re going to find him.” He repeated, and Freddie’s tears spilled out.

*

The entire day was spent with looking for the black cat; they split into groups, hoping they will find him that way easier.

The other cats were distressed, meowing desperately, as if they felt the panic around.

The kids were eagerly running around, looking into every single little place, climbing up and crouching down, but so far, there was no sign of Goliath.

Freddie was in tears. She was weeping on Brianna’s shoulder who was tasked with looking after the youngest kids (and Freddie).

“We will find him.” Brianna promised, giving her a comforting kiss on the cheek.

Regina was the one that found Goliath eventually, with Jimmy’s help, spotting the little ball of fur under her car, blinking up at them curiously.

“We found him!” Jimmy yelled happily, running to Freddie with Goliath in his arms.

“Oh my god!” Freddie squealed, grabbing the cat and holding her close to her chest.

“Don’t you dare do this to me ever again!”

“Well, a happy ending at least.” Joan chuckled, letting out a sigh of relief.

“I’m surprised we even notice if a cat or a kid goes missing with that many around.” Jane laughed, ruffling Luke’s hair lovingly.

“Did we do a good job?” Lola asked, and Joan grinned, patting her cheek.

“You did. Mission completed.”

They spent the entire night cuddling with all the kids and all the cats, not wanting to let go of each other; they even dragged Phoebe and Jenny into the cuddle pile.


	58. Falling In Love

Anonymous asked: Poly!Queen that becomes OT5? Basically King are all dating each other then Freddie starts dating Jane and falling for her (and her gfs know about because Healthy Relationships) then they all fall for Jane

They never explicitly stated they were exclusive; they just fell in love, and it was natural, more natural than anything they have ever experienced before. It was comfortable. 

But even though they never said it out loud, never said that their polyamory only goes that far, it hurt when Freddie announced she met someone. 

Joan was the most open-minded about it. Brianna was desperate and scared, she was sure Freddie will leave them for this new girl; that this was the end of their relationship. 

Regina hated the girl even though she never met her. Her possessive side just couldn’t fathom someone else touching her, their Freddie. 

Joan was okay with it, to a degree. But she definitely was curious; will Freddie try and bring her into their relationship? Will that be a separated thing? 

They didn’t hold Freddie back, though. They didn’t want to control and tell her what to do, and she seemed happy. 

Still, it was weird. 

Freddie, as it turned out, wanted all her girlfriends to meet, and so they did. 

It was awkward as first. Jane Hutton was a chubby butch woman with short hair and broad shoulders and a gentle smile, looking at Freddie like she was the center of her universe. 

And she eyed everyone else warily, clearly intimidated by all of them. 

With a generous amount of alcohol in the bar, they slowly eased up. The girls found themselves really liking Jane, and she clicked with them immediately. 

So much, in fact, that after a while, Jane coming over, and even kissing Freddie in front of them was not a weird experience anymore. It was… Quite thrilling, actually. 

They never really stood a chance not falling for Jane, just like how she never stood a chance not falling for them. 

After a drunken night, where they all ended up kissing, and again, it felt all too natural, they decided to give this a go. To try and fit Jane into their dynamic. 

And what a surprise - she fit just perfectly! 

What started out as a strange, kind of uncomfortable thing, slowly turned into an epic romance for all five of them.


	59. Not Shy At All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, oral sex, 69, dirty talk

thederpyllamaoflove asked: Hot take OT5, horny/kinky Joan, and when they all sleep together for the first time, they get the shock of their lives 

They didn’t know what to expect, really. They needed to wrap their minds around the fact that all five of them will be having sex together, and they were all too occupied with trying to figure out the best positions to lament about who would be the kinkiest or the most vanilla. 

But still, the idea of quiet, almost shy Joan fucking like an animal never really crossed their minds. 

It started out slow, making out and removing each other’s clothes gently, lips and hands exploring - and wow, was there a lot to explore with that many people in the same bed. 

And then, Joan pounced. 

She literally did, knocking Freddie flat on her back and climbing on top, claiming her lips in an aggressive kiss that had her panting and whimpering, hands clutching at her shoulders desperately. 

The others stopped to watch with eyes wide as Joan rammed into Freddie, her hand moving fast as lightning. 

“You like this, huh, you little slut? Like getting your pussy fucked hard?” She growled, nibbling around Freddie’s nipples. 

“Fuck…” Regina moaned, slipping a hand and playing with her clit, unable to handle this. Joan looked at her, eyes dark. 

“That’s it, touch yourself. So impatient to get fucked, huh?" 

Everyone let out a simultaneous moan at that. Joan grabbed one of Freddie’s leg and pushed it up until it was in her neck, bending her in half. 

Joan seemingly couldn’t get tired. Her pace inside Freddie never slowed, and Freddie was sobbing with the overwhelming pleasure, her G-spot throbbing as Joan constantly tortured it. 

"Brianna, fuck Regina. I want to watch.” Joan growled, and Brianna couldn’t resist that tone; she snapped into action, pushing two fingers inside Regina, making her cry out. 

Joan watched them amusedly for a while, before smirking at a very turned-on Jane. 

“Go and take care of Brianna. Don’t leave her empty.”

Jane usually didn’t like being ordered around in bed, but now she scrambled to obey, pressing herself against Brianna’s back and fingering her while she fucked Regina. 

“Gorgeous, all of you.” Joan grinned. “So many insatiable sluts, desperate to get fucked hard.”

That did it for Freddie: she came with a broken sob, trashing on the bed. Joan pulled her fingers out and shoved them between Freddie’s lips. 

“Suck.” She ordered, and Freddie latched on immediately, sucking on the digits obscenely. 

After Regina and Brianna came, slumping against each other and panting, Joan all but dragged Jane close to her, climbing on top with her butt facing her face and dived in between her thighs. 

Jane ate Joan out like she was starving, wanting to be a good girl for her lover so desperately. She was aching to come, and Joan seemed just as amazing with her tongue as she was with her fingers. 

They still hadn’t recovered from their orgasms, panting and whimpering on the bed when Joan smirked down at them, all too ready to go again one way or another. 

Joan was nearly not as shy as she seemed, and their aching pussies, fingers and jaws were the proof of that.


	60. Spice Girls

Anonymous asked: OT5 dressing as the Spice Girls on halloween

It was Freddie’s idea, obviously. 

She was cackling almost manically when she walked in with their costumes, causing her girlfriends to frown curiously. 

“What is this?” Joan asked, and Freddie giggled. 

“Our costumes, darling!" 

Regina peeked inside the bags, gasping as she pulled out a dress. 

"Oh my god, Freddie! Is that…?" 

"We’re going as the Spice Girls!” Freddie squealed, causing Jane, Joan and Brianna to groan. 

Regina squealed happily, clearly getting on board with the idea. 

“Freddie, you’re not serious.” Jane grumbled, but Freddie just grinned. 

“Come on, it will be fun!" 

*

"This is ridiculous.”

Freddie only giggled at Brianna’s whines, raking her eyes over her. 

“I think you make a fantastic Scary Spice, dear.”

Brianna frowned, pulling on her leopard printed overall, trying to arrange it so it would actually cover her. 

Joan looked utterly uncomfortable in her tight dress, posing as Posh Spice, trying to figure out how to walk in high-heels. 

Regina was adorable with her pigtails and pink dress, looking like the perfect Baby Spice. 

Freddie looked hot, of course, in her short union jack dress as Ginger Spice, turning heads as she pranced. 

Jane couldn’t help but laugh at the idea of being Sporty Spice; she was anything but, but at least her outfit wasn’t as revealing as the rest. 

“I think we look great.” Regina giggled, kissing a grumbling Joan’s cheek. 

“Just tell me we don’t have to perform Wannabe.” Jane groaned, and she immediately regretted it when Regina and Freddie shared a look. 

“Now that’s an idea!” Freddie squealed, already pulling her towards the karaoke room, with Regina dragging a protesting Brianna and Joan. 

Just what the hell they have gotten themselves into?


	61. Complete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: amputation, accident

Anonymous asked: I’m the early eighties Regina gets into a car crash and needs to get her arm amputated. Can we see her journey (with the support of the ot5) of figuring out how to drum again with her prosthesis and her refusal to give up

At first, Regina thought her life was over. 

She survived, but at what cost? Her right arm was gone. 

That easily could have meant the end of her career. She was a drummer, she desperately needed both of her arms. How the hell is she supposed to continue like this? 

Her girlfriends - as always - were her rocks during these trying times. 

What Regina appreciated the most, is that they never made her feel like she was incomplete, didn’t treat her like she was made out of glass. 

Sure, she could see Freddie’s eyes getting a little tearful when she tried to calm Regina down from a panic attack, sometimes Brianna spoke to her a little softer, Jane didn’t let her carry anything heavy, and Joan cuddled her more than usual. 

But it was all fine. Regina needed the care. 

She needed some time to get used to her prosthetics. It was sort of modern, almost looking real, but it was still weird. Her mind just couldn’t fathom that she had a limb made out of plastic. 

Thankfully, her girlfriends always helped putting it on as taking it off; Regina was eternally grateful she didn’t have to keep struggling with it. 

Brianna was superb at cleaning it. Regina never figured out how to make it clean enough, but Brianna was a damn natural at it. 

As much as Regina thought everything was over, now she got hit by a sudden surge of determination: she wouldn’t stop drumming. She had both arms now, if one of them was a little tricky. 

Her girls were extremely patient. They knew they couldn’t just throw Regina right back into it. 

Joan helped her a lot, being part of the “rhythm section”. She made sure to lay the bass on thick, covering any little mistakes if Regina got tired. 

Freddie hyped her all the time. She would never let Regina think she was lesser: she kept complimenting her all the time, and though Regina could get a little shy from this attention, she enjoyed it, after all. 

She didn’t have to play long drum solos at first, letting her rest and get used to it by playing longer guitar solos (though she probably enjoyed that, the show-off). 

Jane was especially good at making her feel beautiful when the prosthetic arm was off. Regina always felt nervous around her girls like that; she has mostly gotten used to the new arm, but in moments like these, she did feel a little weird.

So Jane made sure to shower her in so much affection and love that nobody in their right mind would have been able to feel insecure with her. 

Regina was a survivor. She was a fighter. She pushed through, relentlessly, even when it hurt, even when it was uncomfortable. Because she was Regina fucking Taylor, drummer of the band King, and a damn good one at that. She was the girlfriend of four fantastic women who needed her as much as she needed them. 

She would never give up: with the help of her four lovers, she could take on the world.


	62. Hourglass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: nipple-licking

Anonymous asked: Freddie's big boobs and tiny waist being an object of admiration by her girls

Honestly, the first thought that crossed all of their minds when they first met Freddie was that she definitely had a boob job. 

There was simply no way those curves were real, tiny waist and perfectly rounded hips, and of course, literal fucking D-cups. 

Regina even asked her, drunk out of her mind, if she got them done, and Freddie looked a mix between flattered and annoyed as she explained that no, they were natural, in fact, while other girls didn’t go several cup sizes up in a few years, Freddie did have an extreme growth spurt. 

“I thought they would never stop growing.” Freddie chuckled into her wine glass, and maybe Brianna was too drunk, but her cheeks were flushed scarlet at the mental image. 

Freddie had an incredible body, and her girlfriends made sure to show their appreciation all the time. 

Jane was simply fascinated by the fact that she could so easily reach over Freddie’s waist: she had large hands, but Freddie truly had the tiniest waist, and the feeling sent a rush of emotion through Jane’s body. 

Joan liked holding her around the waist too: Freddie jokingly said she was showing her off as arm candy that way, and Joan didn’t even deny it. Her girlfriend was fucking hot, of course she would want to show her off! 

Freddie knew just how to use her body to get what she wanted. She only had to wear a tight shirt that accentuated her small waist as well as her cleavage, and Brianna practically bent over backwards to do whatever Freddie asked her to. 

Regina was also head over heels for Freddie’s breasts; she had a tendency to just randomly cup Freddie through her shirt, even in a non-sexual way. 

It did come in handy - pun intended- during sex too. 

Freddie sitting on Jane’s lap while Brianna and Joan sucked on her breasts, Regina gripping her waist, her fingers digging into her skin so hard they were definitely going to leave marks was a truly amazing position. 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous.” Jane moaned, raking her eyes over her perfect hourglass of a girlfriend. 

Her hand joined Regina’s, and now they were both squeezing her waist, covering it completely. 

“Unreal.” Regina agreed, her hands traveling from Freddie’s waist to her hips and then back. 

Brianna and Joan hummed around Freddie’s nipples in agreement, their hands coming up to fondle the large expanse of flesh. 

Being the center of attention was definitely something Freddie enjoyed, and having her girlfriends’ mouths and hands all over her was always a fantastic experience.


	63. Jane's Little Piggies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: weight gain, feederism

Anonymous asked: OT5 - Jane unintentionally (or intentionally 👀) stuffing her girlfriends and making them gain weight?

Jane smirked as she pranced back into the living room, trays stacked full of her girls’ favorite stuffing food. 

Her heart fluttered as she looked at them, waiting for her on the bed, so excited and impatient to finally get stuffed. 

They were all so fucking beautiful: her gorgeous little (or not so little, depends on the girls in question) piggies. 

“Hello, my lovelies.” Jane purred, sitting down next to them on the bed, raking her eyes over them appreciatively. 

Regina and Freddie gained the most: the drummer was always a little bottom heavy, but now she developed a proper belly on top of those thick thunder thighs and that large butt. 

On Freddie’s tiny frame, the change was extremely evident. Her minuscule waist was gone to be replaced by the softest love handles, and she had the biggest belly out of all of them. Brianna mostly gained weight to her ass and thighs, granting her a lovely pear shape, but her belly started to grow as well. Joan was in a similar state, with her muscles getting covered in a soft layer of fat, but she was still not as chubby as Jane wanted her to. 

“You two need to catch up.” Jane said, patting Brianna’s thick thighs. 

“Look how fat Freddie and Regina are.”

The two girls nearly purred at the praise, eyeing the food on the trays. 

“Have at it.” Jane said, and they all but pounced, greedily grabbing everything they could reach. 

“I want to see the same enthusiasm from you two too.” Jane said, and Joan nodded, licking her lips hungrily. 

“Yes, Ma'am.”

Jane gestured at the tray, and Brianna and Joan nearly knocked each other over with how fast they jumped at it, not even bothering using their hands, just burying their faces in the pile of food. 

Freddie and Regina seemed to like the idea, because they followed suit, getting on all fours and eating like greedy animals, and Jane groaned at the sight. 

“Such good piggies for me.”

The content of the tray was swiped off in record time, and now Jane needed to tend to four overstuffed, panting and whining pigs, but she wouldn’t have it any other way.


	64. Rocky Horror Picture Show

Anonymous asked: What about the ot5 dressing as the characters from rocky horror

After spending the previous night watching the movie, it was painfully obvious how they were supposed to dress up as for Halloween. 

They trusted Freddie with the costume duty, of course, and she was more than happy to seek out every shop in town to find the perfect accessories. 

Getting dressed up was pretty fun already: there was some arguing over who should be which character, bit then they managed and everyone looked their parts. 

They were absolutely the life of the party, and everyone was staring at them. 

Freddie dressed up as dr. Frank-N-Furter, obviously, and her girlfriends had to admit, she looked insanely hot in her corset and stockings, her lips painted a rich burgundy color. 

Brianna didn’t want to go as Magenta at first, disgusted by the maid outfit, but her girlfriends convinced her that she had the perfect hair, and after getting praised to the high heavens about how hot she looked, she eventually agreed. 

Regina and Joan came as the main couple, and they were definitely okay with holding hands through the night, even if their costumes weren’t so obvious. 

Jane looled quite scary in her weird wig as Riff Raff, but she certainly looked the part, glooming over them as they walked into the room they held the party in. 

“We look great!” Freddie chirped, striking a pose. 

Regina grinned brightly, kissing Joan’s cheek who wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close, away from the “freaks.”

“Hey, we want some loving too.” Brianna pouted, swatting at them with her feather duster. 

Jane just grinned (a littly creepy, perhaps) as she hugged her close, playfully patting her butt. 

The people around them watched the “freak show” in awe as they pranced forward singing and dancing and without a care in the world.


	65. One On One Time

Anonymous asked: Can I get some ot5, maybe Joan and Jane spending time together?

Sometimes it was good to have some one-on-one time. 

Don’t get them wrong, both Joan and Jane adored their girlfriends, but sometimes it was a little too loud, and they needed some blessed silence. 

Brianna has left to visit her parents while Freddie and Regina were out shopping, so it meant they had the whole day to themselves. 

Joan volunteered to help out Jane in the garden, and so the two of them got to work. 

“You know, I didn’t even realize there were so many types of weed.” Joan laughed after yanking one out. 

Jane grinned, grabbing her hoe and slamming it into the loose soil. 

“I know. I was a rookie at first, and I pulled out everything I found ugly. Turns out, there are flowers that are not so pretty.”

“You yanked the flowers out?” Joan laughed, wiping some dirt off her face. 

Jane gave a little chuckle and a shrug, bending over to smooth the soil down a little. 

“My mother flew off the handle. I destroyed her precious flowers because they were mad ugly and I thought they were just weed.”

Joan laughed heartily. She suddenly imagined a tiny Jane Hutton being scolded by her mother, and her heart melted. 

“I’m doing well, though, right?" 

Jane nodded, leaning over to kiss her cheek. 

"You’re doing fantastic.”

They spent most of the afternoon tending to the garden before they headed back in for a refreshing shower (which didn’t end up with them fucking in the shower stall, of course it didn’t). 

They didn’t even bother dressing up, just lounged around in bed in their bathrobes, surfing through the different channels on the tv, Joan tucked under Jane’s arm neatly. 

Jane absentmindedly played with her auburn tresses, wounding them around her fingers before letting them go, and an idea formed in her head. 

“Can I braid your hair?" 

Joan chuckled softly, but she relaxed back against Jane’s side. 

"Go ahead, Care Bear.”

And that’s how Jane ended up braiding a happily purring Joan’s hair, finishing her masterpiece with a soft kiss onto the back of Joan’s neck. 

They dozed off in each other’s arms, warm and sated, and by the time they woke up Freddie, Brianna and Regina were all cuddling with them on the bed, snoring softly.


	66. Left Out Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: light angst

Anonymous asked: there was an ask a while back about Jane leaving the girls because she was left out or something. could we get a part two where they run into her somewhere a few weeks later?

Their hearts collectively dropped when they spotted Jane in the bar. 

Weeks had passed, and they still haven’t heard back. It seemed like Jane just disappeared off the face of the Earth. 

But she was here now, drinking her beer alone with an exhausted look on her face, and Regina was marching over to her before anyone could stop her. 

Jane looked up, her eyes flickering with a strange emotion as she saw Regina, then the rest of the girls following her close on her heels. 

For a second, it seemed like Regina was going to yell at her for leaving, calling her selfish and an idiot, but instead, she hugged Jane so tight she nearly choked. 

“We’re so sorry.” Regina whispered, and Jane felt tears on her cheeks. Regina’s. 

“We’re sorry, please…" 

"Darling,” Freddie started, voice shaky, clearly about to start crying as well, 

“Can we just talk about this?" 

Jane sighed. She regretted running away; it was a rash decision, but she just felt so lonely. How could they fix this now? 

"Jane.” Joan said, reaching for her hand, but she didn’t take it, just hovered above it uncertainly. 

“Please, we need to talk.”

“We were looking for you everywhere.” Brianna chimed in, and Jane could see dark circles under her eyes. 

“Why did you have to leave? Why couldn’t you just tell us how you feel?" 

"You’re right.” Jane sighed, staring at her beer bitterly. 

“I felt alone, and like I didn’t matter. I don’t think I belong with you.”

“Bullshit. Of course you do!” Regina said, looking at Jane like she was crazy. 

“We need you.” Brianna said, eyes pleading. Brianna May never begged to anyone, but she seemed ready to do that now. 

“We could talk about it.” Freddie offered, her eyes full of tears, and Jane’s heart broke for her. For them. 

She did this. She didn’t talk about it like an adult, she just ran away. How stupid she was. 

“We’re gonna try and include you more.” Joan promised, and she finally took Jane’s hand. 

“We’re not complete without you.”

Jane contemplated it. That was what she wanted: to be treated like a real part of them, an equal in this relationship. But could they fix their balance after all this? 

She looked over them: she looked at Regina, who was staring at the ground. She looked at Freddie, openly crying. She looked at Brianna’s pleading eyes. She looked at Joan’s hopeful ones. 

And Jane found herself nodding. She could try and least tell them how she felt. There was no guarantee that things would get better right away, but at least they could try. 

Jane, herself, was willing to try.


	67. To Keep You Safe From The Hyenas

Anonymous asked: The press having a field day once they realize that Jane is part of the band’s relationship and the girls going supper protective over her

The press practically went crazy after they found out Jane was also in a relationship with the girls. 

One very attentive paparazzo caught them on camera, and from then on, it became the biggest news. 

Everyone wanted to know who this msyterious Jane Hutton was, and why was she with the girls. 

Because, of course, some people just couldn’t comprehend a simple gardenerer dating famous rockstars. They claimed that she was in it for the money, that she just wanted the attention. 

Which was stupid, of course, because Jane actually tried to avoid attention as much as she could, ducking her head down when someone tried to follow her with a camera. 

The girls soon got fed up with the hounding paparazzi. 

Regina threatened them so many times: “if you follow my girlfriend once again, I’ll break your fucking camera!" 

Brianna, being the tallest out of them, took on the duty of human shield and keeping Jane away from the watchful eyes, wrapping her coat around her shoulders and ushering her along. 

Freddie could go absolutely feral if someone dared insult her. One journalist asked why they would settle for Jane, and said they "lowered the bar”, and Freddie absolutely went off on their asses. 

Even Joan, who usually just snickered at the press’ comments, go straight up growl at them if Jane came up. When someone said that Jane looked like a man and they didn’t understand why such pretty women would go for her, she threatened that they were going to sue the interviewer’s ass off. 

They formed a protective wall around Jane whenever she accompanied them on tour, snarling and growling like feral dogs whenever a paparazzo showed up, snapping their camera in Jane’s face. 

If the printed press featured stupid comments about her, they just tore it into literal shreds, preferably before Jane could see it. 

And Jane really appreciated this: she knew that dating four rockstars will have consequences, but she could get exhausted from all the attention sometimes.


	68. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub, spanking, vaginal fingering, oral sex, punishment

Anonymous asked: OT5! Sub!Brianna and sub!Freddie being punished?

Freddie and Brianna were both kneeling already, hands clasped behind their backs, heads ducked down guiltily. 

Joan tutted, hooking her finger under Brianna’s chin, tilting her face up. 

“Why are you being punished?" 

"Because I touched myself without permission.” Brianna admitted coyly, blinking up at Joan who smirked, patting her cheek. 

“Exactly. That’s why you won’t get to come at all tonight.”

Brianna nodded sheepishly, and Regina stroked her curls, cooing to her softly. 

“You will pleasure all of us, and you won’t get anything back.”

Jane nodded, carding her own fingers through Freddie’s hair. 

“And you.” she drawled, making Freddie look up. 

“You egged her on. I’m going to spank you for it.”

Freddie nodded, licking her lips almost hungrily as Jane yanked her over her lap, smoothing her hand over her bottom. 

Jane watched as Joan yanked Brianna’s head against her crotch, moaning as the sub started licking her. Regina grabbed Brianna’s hand and it pulled it between her legs. 

“Time to multi-task, baby.” Regina purred, and Brianna whined against Joan’s pussy. 

“Finger me while you keep eating Joan out. Make us both cum.”

Jane swore lightly under her breath, and she delivered the first blow, making Freddie cry out and buck against her lap. 

The wet slurping sounds of Brianna licking Joan and the squelching sounds of her fingering Regina made Jane’s head spin, and she spanked Freddie hard, making the sub sob and squirm on her lap. 

“Gluttons for punishment, the both of you.” Joan rasped, rolling her hips against Brianna’s face. 

“Oh, they love it.” Regina moaned, giving Brianna’s wrist a little squeeze. 

“Another one. And fuck me like you mean it.”

Brianna whimpered as she added a third finger: she was having a hard time focusing on both of their pleasure, while her own arousal was throbbing hot and wet between her legs. 

Freddie was also turning into a great mess, babbling incoherently as Jane kept spanking her, making her butt turn a lovely shade of pink. 

Once she was satisfied with the number of hits, she pushed two fingers inside Freddie, plowing into her hard and fast until she was whining and whimpering in pleasure. 

Jane shared a smug look with Regina and Joan. 

The night was still young, and their subs were already wrecked, just like how they liked it.


	69. Smart Decision

Anonymous asked: Ot4 or 5 your choice, the girls learn that Brianna is going to therapy?

“That is a very smart choice.” Jane said softly, wrapping her arms around Brianna’s shoulders, pulling her close. 

“We all know you needed it.”

Brianna nodded with a coy smile. Her depression had been acting up big time in the past few months, and even the meds didn’t help. 

So she decided to seek out the help of a professional. 

Brianna was a little worried about what her girlfriends would say. She was aware how stigmatized the prospect of going to therapy was, and she didn’t want her lovers to think she wasn’t “normal.”

Thankfully, nothing of the sort happened. 

“We kind of wanted to advise, anyway.” Regina admitted, brushing a curl out of Brianna’s face lovingly. 

“It was obvious you needed help, Dove.”

“And we are all so glad that you sought it out.” Freddie said with the kindest smile Brianna had ever seen, and she couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Finally a mature thing to do.” Joan teased, but she immediately kissed Brianna’s cheek to show her she was kidding. 

“Seriously, that was such a great decision, and we are all proud of you.”

Brianna smiled. She never would have guessed they would take it so well, and it made her heart soar. 

“I think this calls for a proud cuddle session.” Jane announced, pulling Brianna back down with her so she lay against her chest, burrowing into the arms of her strong girlfriend. 

Freddie lay on the other side of Jane, facing Brianna ans stroking her hair gently until Brianna nearly purred. 

Joan spooned her, wrapping her arms around her waist from behind, kissing the back of her neck. 

Regina settled against her legs, leaning her cheek onto her thigh like a cat, warming up Brianna’s always cold legs. 

Brianna was so happy this went so smoothly; she truly had the most amazing girlfriends in the world who always supported her.


	70. Finally Number One

Anonymous asked: The ot5, with Regina being all sobbing, ugly, happy crying when Radio Gaga becomes a hit. She hadn’t had a number one before that and for a while she was feeling like the “Ringo Starr” of Queen (No ringo hate here, I love him). She finds out when she picks up a phone call while the rest of the girls are in bed and she’s all screamy, crying excited when she tells them

The high-pitched shriek coming from the kitchen managed to startle all of them awake, and they sat up in the bed, looking around with panic. 

“What the hell happened?” Brianna asked, throwing off the duvets. Freddie gasped when she realized Regina was nowhere to be seen. Her first thought was that someone broke in and was in the process of murdering Regina right now. 

They all jumped out of bed and rushed to the kitchen, and that’s where they found Regina jumping up and done with the phone still in her hands. 

“What happened?” Joan asked, somewhat disturbed by the sight of tears streaming down Regina’s face. 

Jane was about to pull her into a comforting hug, but then Regina squealed again. 

“I did it.” she cried, grinning through her tears. 

“Radio Ga Ga is number one!" 

She started sobbing again as she said it, and her girls all squealed, wrapping her up in a big group hug. 

They all knew what this meant for Regina. She didn’t manage to write a hit before that and always thought that she was the flaky member of the band, musically speaking, and this was a major breakthrough now. 

"Congratulations, dear.” Freddie chirped, kissing her wet cheeks. 

“You deserved it.”

“See, we all told you you have it in you.” Brianna said softly, ruffling her hair lovingly. 

Regina laughed in disbelief, still crying. She finally made it! 

“We are all so happy for you.” Jane said, kissing her on the forehead. 

“Our smart, talented Princess.”

“Who cries in a very gross way.” Joan laughed, gently bopping Regina on the nose. 

“But I don’t blame you, beautiful.”

They hugged Regina again, letting her continue her gross sobbing into their chests.


	71. Reversed Part 5

phoenixqueen07 asked: OT5 Could we see more of the Reverse AU! Where all 5 ladies are spending the day with the kids?

“Okay, so no running away. You have to hold onto our hands.”

Jane said softly, but firmly, and an army of little heads nodded enthusiastically.

“Yeah, otherwise I have no idea how we will find that many kids again.” Regina laughed, hugging Lola close who was already in the process of trying to chase a balloon.

“I want to hold Jane’s hand.” Cameron said, which greatly offended Louisa.

“No, I will hold Jane’s hand!”

“The feeling when your own kids don’t want to hold your hand anymore.” Brianna joked, and Jane tutted, kissing her cheek.

They needed all the hands, really: they were at a theme park, and losing just one of the kids here would be an absolute nightmare.

Phoebe and Jenny came along to help tame their army of kids, but right now, they were still pretty much outnumbered.

“Okay, the ones who like the more extreme rides can come with me and Regina.” Joan said, shushing the kids when they started squealing.

“I know everyone thinks they can handle the extreme rides, but… Trust me, you can’t. Just think of Brianna-Mummy.”

The kids have taken to calling all of them Mummy, and it never failed to make their heart swell.

“She threw up!” Rufus squealed, and Brianna rolled her eyes.

“That was one time, okay?”

“Who wants to ride the carousel with me?” Freddie offered, and Laura nodded enthusiastically.

They managed to settle who rides with who and what, but they still kept an eye on each other in case someone would lose a kid.

Nothing of the sort happened.

They had great fun (no throwing up): the kids were shrieking and giggling, running to hug either Jane, Joan, Jenny or Phoebe in the scary castle, as they were assigned as the “safe ones”, while Brianna, Freddie and Regina nearly shat themselves.

Finding suitable cotton candy flavors also wasn’t an easy task, but they managed, and in the end, everyone was munching on something happily.

They took a lot of photos, including an awfully cute one with Regina holding Tiger Lilly in her lap on the rollercoaster, and less cute, and more funny ones with Freddie literally hiding behind Joshua in the scary castle, or Joan making an absolute mess with her own cotton candy.

They were absolutely exhausted by the time they got home, but they all had the biggest smiles on their faces.


	72. Sickfic

thederpyllamaoflove asked: The night before a concert, Freddie gets sick, like her body is in so much pain and she wants to puke and she can’t sleep and whenever she slept she woke up in more pain, what would the girls do?

Freddie felt absolutely miserable.

Her body was aching all over, like whenever she was about to develop a fever, and her head was pounding.

The nausea was probably the worst part, seizing her stomach every now and then, adding more torture to the mix.

They werw supposed to have a concert the next, and Freddie was sure she wasn’t allowed to get sick right now.

She was sitting up in the bed, whimpering quietly, and Jane woke up too, gently rubbing her back.

“Are you not feeling well?” she asked softly, and Freddie could only whine in response.

The other girls woke up too, worried about their girlfriend.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Regina asked, brushing a piece of sweaty hair out of Freddie’s face.

“I’m just… Not feeling well.” Freddie admitted, feeling her stomach churn again.

“I’m gonna make you some tea.” Brianna said, kissing her cheek gently before padding out to the kitchen.

“Maybe we should cancel the concert.” Joan said softly, shushing Freddie when she tried to protest.

“No, Kitten. Your health is more important.”

Freddie buried her face in her hands, groaning. She hated cancelling shows, but then again, she was feeling terribly.

“Joan is right.” Jane said, caressing Freddie’s cheek.

“You need to rest.”

“It’s okay, people will understand.” Regina said, patting Freddie’s thigh lovingly.

“You are allowed to rest.”

Brianna returned with a steaming mug of herbal tea, handing it to Freddie.

“Here, drink this.”

Freddie did, already feeling a little better, though definitely not good enough to handle a big concert.

“I’m gonna call management in the morning.” Joan promised softly. “It’s gonna be okay, Freddie.”

After Freddie finished her tea, Jane pulled her against her chest, gently stroking her back.

The rest of the girls cuddled up around her, whispering sweet nothings to her until they managed to lull Freddie into a much more peaceful sleep.


	73. To Thrill You, We'll Use Any Device

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strap-ons, vibrators, light bondage

Anonymous asked: "To thrill you we'll use any device" - Poly!Queen + Jane to Freddie

Freddie whimpered softly from where she was tied up against the bedpost, her spread thighs shaking and her arousal dripping.

Brianna smirked, placing a hand on her thigh, and even that simple touch made her whine.

“Wanna play, Kitten?” Brianna purred, twirling a strap-on in her hand.

“We have plenty of toys for you.”

“Exactly.” Regina purred, nipping Freddie’s earlobe.

“To thrill you, we’ll use any device. You just have to choose.”

Jane nodded, lifting her head from where she was licking Freddie’s clit. She held a tiny clit massager in her hand, and she attached it to the swollen nub, making Freddie cry out.

“This could do the trick too.” Jane teased, gently rubbing it against Freddie’s clit.

“What would you like? Tell us.” Joan said, kissing down Freddie’s neck.

Freddie moaned, her back arching off the bed as Jane pressed the small toy into her clit harder.

“The strap…” Freddie cried, and Brianna smirked.

“So predictable. But I’ve got you, baby.”

She quickly strapped it on and pushed inside Freddie, making her cry out.

Joan and Regina grabbed a vibrator each, holding the tip against Freddie’s nipples.

“How about these?” Regina grinned, circling the sensitive bud with the toy.

Freddie tossed her head back, crying out in ecstasy as the pleasure rippled through her body.

“Oh, she loves it.” Jane cooed, continuing to massage Freddie’s clit.

“Don’t you, Kitten?”

“Yes!” Freddie cried, desperately pushing her chest against Joan’s and Regina’s hands.

Brianna grabbed her hips and started fucking into her at a quick pace, grinning at the wet sounds Freddie’s arousal made.

Fuck, she was so damn turned on.

Her nipples tingled from the vibrators, her G-spot screamed as Brianna kept fucking into it, and her clit felt like falling off as Jane kept torturing it.

And it was all fucking amazing.


	74. Not In Front of The Guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vibrators, toys, dom/sub, punishment

Anonymous asked: OT5: How about the girls have company over, but Joan has a dildo and plug in, from a punishment, and they tease her with touches the whole time cause they told her she has to be a good girl and not make any noise in front of their guests or she won’t get to cum later.

Joan was in absolute agony.

She desperately wanted to hear her clothes off and beg for her girls to fuck her, but she did promise to be a good girl after all.

They had guests over, and Joan knew she would be punished if she ruined their night by being whiny, but holding it back wasn’t an easy task.

She jumped slightly as Brianna placed a hand on her thigh, caressing it ever so gently.

“So, Joan, tell them about that time you fixed our sink, and we didn’t have to call a mechanic.”

Joan knew Brianna was only doing that just to torture her, and she swallowed thickly, avoiding Brianna’s dark look, otherwise she would end up begging.

The dildo shifted inside her as she moved, and she had to bite on her lip to hold back a moan.

“Right, it’s such an interesting story.” Freddie mused, tucking a piece of hair behind Joan’s ear.

“Tell them about it.”

Joan croaked, feeling her body tremble as she managed to sit on the plug and pushed it further up inside her.

“Yeah, it’s not that big of a deal.” she squeaked.

Jane placed a hand on her back, stroking it up and down. When she managed to squeeze Joan’s ass subtly, she let out a soft whine that she quickly hid in her glass.

Regina noticed her squirming, and she subtly groped her crotch, causing Joan to buck into her hand.

She felt so full, so stretched out, and all she wanted was to fuck down on the toys inside her, or even better, finally pull them out and plead her girlfriends to fuck her instead.

“She’s a little shy about it.” Jane chuckled, squeezing Joan’s ass. The plug could be felt through her pants, and she pushed down on it teasingly.

“But there is no need for it.” Regina breathed, rubbing her under the table, causing Joan to squeeze around the dildo.

Brianna patted her thigh, sending her a warning look when she rocked too hard on the toys, and Joan ducked her head sheepishly.

“Be a good girl for us, or you won’t get any relief tonight.” Freddie whispered into her ear as she went to retrieve another glass of wine.

So Joan stayed still, hoping for this dinner to end soon.


	75. Caretaker Jane

Anonymous asked: Soft ot5 sickfic. The queen girls are ill and tired so Jane puts them together on the couch under a blanket and brings them soup and plenty of cuddles

They were like a bunch of whiny kids, protesting that they were alright, but Jane was neither stupid or blind and could tell they were feeling like shit.

Freddie was rubbing at her temples helplessly, suffering from a mighty migraine, while Regina was clearly running a fever, shivering pathetically. Brianna was coughing like death, and Joan was all bleary eyed and exhausted, and Joan decided she wasn’t having this anymore.

She used her strength to tuck them all in bed, sitting them down and covering them with a huge blanket.

“We are fine, Jane.” Regina groaned, her teeth chittering as she kept shaking.

“We can just…”

“Nuh-uh.” Jane cut her off, gently bopping her on the nose.

“You lot will stay here and rest. Let me take care of you, okay?”

With that, she was gone to prepare the essentials, ignoring her whining girlfriends.

She made them all steaming mugs of tea as well as cooked all of them chicken noodle soup (except for Brianna: she got some tasty vegetable soup instead), and carried them back into the room.

“Drink you tea and your soup, everyone.” Jane said, handing them their mugs first.

She waited until they were finished, then made them eat their soup too- she had to feed poor Regina because she was trembling so much she could barely hold the spoon.

She got them meds too, for Freddie’s head, Regina’s fever and Brianna’s coughing. She gave the some medicine to Joan that she gave to Regina, in case she was running a fever too.

“Now, rest. All of you.”

Freddie tried to whine, but Jane shushed her softly.

“Seriously, you guys are very sick. Come on, take a nap.”

Joan was out like a log a few seconds later, and Jane kissed her forehead lovingly, wrapping her up in the blanket as much as she could.

She stroked Brianna’s hair until she fell asleep too, and soon Regina followed, snoring softly.

Jane kissed Freddie’s nose lovingly, and she closed her eyes too, drifting off.

Jane made a mental note to make them a warm bath too after they woke up before she went to make some more soup.


	76. Not In Front of The Guests Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, nipple-licking

Anonymous asked: Can we get a continuation of Joan with the plug and dildo in? Would love to see her reward for being good

They gently laid her down on the bed, helping her out her clothes, kissing every inch of skin that was revealed.

“You were such a good girl.” Brianna praised her, stroking her hair.

“We are so proud of you.” Jane cooed, pulling off Joan’s underwear, teasing her finger over Joan’s clit.

Joan whimpered, her legs falling open invitingly, shaking all over with need.

“Please…” she whimpered.

“What do you need?” Freddie asked, kissing her neck gently.

“Fuck me.” Joan moaned. “Please, fuck me already.”

Regina tutted, gently removing the plug and the dildo, making Joan cry out as they brushed against her heated parts.

“Who should fuck you? Who do you need?” Regina asked softly.

“Jane…” Joan moaned, and Jane nodded, pushing two fingers inside straight away.

Joan moaned happily, squeezing around Jane’s fingers hungrily, thrusting her hips against Jane’s hand.

“That’s it.” Freddie cooed, kissing all over Joan’s neck.

“You were so good, you deserve it.”

Regina and Brianna sucked on her nipples gently, and Joan’s back arched off the bed, crying out in pleasure.

This was definitely worth the wait.


	77. Humiliaton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub, humiliation kink, dirty talk, vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: sub!bri has humiliation/degradation kink maybe the girls keep call her names while they fuck her and she’s so desperate to cum

Brianna whimpered, clutching onto the sheets so hard she nearly tore them as Joan pushed two fingers inside her.

“You like this, huh?” Joan teased, pushing them as deep as she could, up to the knuckles.

“You like getting fucked hard, you little slut?”

Brianna moaned at the name, nodding hastily, pushing back on Joan’s fingers.

“Oh, she does.” Freddie purred, pinching Brianna’s nipple with a grin.

“She can’t go a day without getting fucked hard.”

Brianna just moaned, tossing her head back, her eyes slipping close in bliss. There was nothing she loved more than getting the shit pounded out of her, all the while being degraded and humiliated by her wild girls.

She cried out as Joan pulled out, but her fingers were replaced by Regina’s.

“Don’t worry.” Regina teased, pumping the digits in and out.

“We won’t let your little hole go hungry.”

The obscene squelching sound Brianna’s arousal made made her blush, and she bit her lip, tightening around Regina’s fingers.

Regina and Freddie switched places, and Brianna was now desperate to finally come.

“Please…” she whimpered, squeezing around Freddie’s fingers.

“I need to…”

“Don’t be impatient, whore.” Freddie snickered, hooking her fingers to make Brianna cry out.

Jane was the one that finally made her cum, fucking hard into her G-spot.

“Come on, cum for us.” Jane growled, nuzzling Brianna’s neck.

“I know you wanna come all over my fingers, you insatiable little slut.”

That did it for Brianna, and she came with a scream, squirting over Jane’s fingers.

“Good girl.” Jane purred, pulling her fingers out and pushing them inside Brianna’s mouth, making her suck on them.

Freddie and Regina showered her cheeks in kisses while Joan gently stroked her hair, and Jane leaned in to plant a soft kiss against her lips.

The switch between rough and humiliating, and soft and sweet always made Brianna feel like she was flying, and she closed her eyes with a happy sigh.


	78. Aftercare

Anonymous asked: What about the girls taking care of Brianna after a harsh scene and making sure she is cuddled and loved the fuck out of

Freddie untied the ropes that had Brianna tied against the bedpost, making her whine softly as they rubbed against her skin.

“It’s okay.” Freddie said softly, kissing the welts on her wrist.

Jane gently pulled her onto her lap, wrapping her arms around her securely, letting Brianna nuzzle into her neck.

Regina got her a bottle of water and a cereal bar quickly, handing them to Brianna.

“Come on, just a few sips and bites.” Regina said softly, and Brianna whined a little, but then she complied, munching on the cereal bar and drinking a little.

Joan ran her a warm bath with a lot of sweet smelling bathsalts, then took her out of Jane’s lap to put her into the bathtub.

Brianna was already feeling much better after the warm bath, and Joan dried her with a fluffy towel, giving her little kisses all the while.

She led her back into the bedroom, and Brianna once again took her place on Jane’s lap, who hugged her tight.

Freddie kept showering her cheeks and neck in kisses, while Joan gently rubbed hed back, warming her up. Regina played with her hair, massaging her scalp lightly.

They laid her down and cuddled up to her, caressing her all over until Brianna felt like she was in Heaven.


	79. Impulse Haircut

Anonymous asked: Regina has a breakdown and impulse shaves her hair off. The rest of the OT5 help clean up, but Regina back together, and reassure her she still looks pretty as ever

The next thing she knew, she was crying brokenly, throwing the razor away. What the hell did she just do? And why?

Regina buried her face in her hands, sobbing. Everything was too much, everything hurt, and she just wanted it to end.

Gentle hands pulled her hands away, and she was met with Freddie’s caring eyes.

“It’s okay.” Freddie said softly, kissing Regina’s cheek.

“Come on, let’s get you sorted out, yeah?”

Regina nodded, touching her messed up hair, feeling shame and guilt wash over her. She didn’t know why she took her issues out on her hair in the first place.

The rest of the girls came in, but none of them gasped or made a comment. They knew Regina didn’t need that now, at all.

Joan cleaned up the tresses from the floor, throwing them away so Regina wouldn’t have another breakdown over seeing pieces of her own hair.

“Let’s fix this.” Jane offered, and Regina nodded with a snifle.

Jane worked on her hair expertly, fixing the mess as much as possible, and thus Regina ended up with a normal short haircut.

“I don’t know why I did it.” Regina cried. “I just fucked up everything even more. I’m miserable, and ugly.”

“No, you are not.” Brianna promised, kissing her forehead.

“You are beautiful.”

“You could never be ugly to us.” Joan said, ruffling her short hair.

“You are perfect.”

“And we understand.” Freddie promised, wiping her tears. “You needed an outlet.”

“How about a cuddle?” Jane offered, brushing off some stray hairs from Regina’s neck.

Regina let them lead her into the bedroom, laying her down on the bed.

They all cuddled up to her, murmuring sweet nothings into her ears until she calmed down a little bit.


	80. Don't Straighten It

Anonymous asked: The girls walking in on Brianna straightening her hair and hearing her frustrated mumbles directed towards herself and her appearance

“What the hell is she doing? She had occupied the bathroom an hour ago.” Regina whined, plastering her ear against the bathroom door.

“Shouldn’t we check on her?” Freddie asked nervously. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

Jane knocked on the door gently, but no amswer came. The girls all shared a look before they pushed the door open, trodding inside to see what was going on.

Brianna was standing in front of the mirror, torturing her hair with a straightener, her face crumpled up in misery as her hair kept curling back.

“Fucking disgusting…” Brianna mumbled, yanking on her hair in frustration.

“Hey, don’t say that.” Joan said softly, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“You are not disgusting.”

Brianna sighed, glaring down at the straightener with hateful eyes.

“I just wanted to look normal, just for once.” Brianna mumbled, her cheeks pink in embarrassment.

“But you do look normal.” Regina said, gently taking the straightener away from Brianna.

“You don’t need this, at all.”

“Your hair so beautiful.” Freddie said, running her fingers through the curls lovingly.

“This is what makes you unique. Please, don’t ruin it.”

“And if you want to spice it up a little,” Jane chimed in, wrapping a curl around her finger playfully,

“I can help you create new hairdos for curly hair. You don’t need to straighten it.”

Brianna chewed on her lip, staring down at her feet as she contemplated what her girls said.

“But it’s easier to deal with then…” Brianna tried, but Jane chuckled softly.

“Trust me, I can help you with it.”

“We all can.” Freddie chittered, giving Brianna a soft smile.

“Just forget about the straightener.”

Brianna sighed, but she nodded, feeling her lips twitch into a smile.

Maybe she really shouldn’t keep struggling: maybe she should just accept herself on the way she was.


	81. Not So Cuddly

Anonymous asked: When they first met Brianna was not a touchy person, she shied away from all physical contact. Now Brianna just wants cuddles but doesn’t know how to ask her girls for cuddles.

Brianna could be called many things, but cuddly wasn’t one of them.

It just never did it for her: she didn’t understand why Freddie had to cling so much, why Regina liked to sit on people’s laps, while Joan liked hugging everyone and why Jane let her girls use her as a pillow.

Sure, it was nice to be affectionate with each other - but she just wasn’t that type of person.

Until she was.

As their relationship progressed, Brianna noticed that she was craving those touches too- only problem was that now her girlfriends all thought she wasn’t cuddly, so they rarely initiated it with her.

And Brianna felt truly awful about it.

She had no idea how to bring this up: it just made her feel embarrassed, so she just sat back and watched with her cheeks red as her girlfriends cuddled.

But then one day, she was literally dragged into a cuddle pile.

She squeaked as Jane pulled her down onto her lap, wrapping her arms around her waist.

“Have a seat.” Jane joked, and Brianna blushed.

Freddie snuggled into her side, while Regina cuddled into the other, and Joan pressed up against her back- she was completely surrounded by them in the matter of seconds.

“Uhm… What is this?” Brianna asked, and Regina chuckled, pressing a kiss onto her cheek.

“We noticed that longing look in your eyes, you know.”

“And since you were too shy, we decided to take direct action.” Joan added, nuzzling the back of her neck playfully.

“But it’s good, right?"Freddie chirped, looking up at her with heart eyes.

Brianna hummed, relaxing back into their warmth.

To be honest, it was really good: now she understood why Regina like to sit on laps- Jane was very comfortable. And it felt really great to have Freddie and Regina and Joan pressed up against her, so safe and warm.

Okay, so maybe cuddling really wasn’t that bad, after all.


	82. Neat House, Neat Garden

Anonymous asked: I have a request for ot5! King is on a tour and Jane decides to stay home because she'll barely see them whether or not she goes on tour with them. After about a week of them being gone, she gets ansty and starts deepcleaning the house to keep herself busy, but that only works for like two days, so she tries to think of other things to do to keep herself busy. By the time King gets back from their tour, the house is spotless and Jane's garden is twice the size it as before they left. Thank you

Jane was bored out of her mind.

Sure, sometimes she needed some alone time, but she really missed her girls now, and the house was too empty without them. Okay, Phoebe and Jenny were there, but it wasn’t the same.

She kept trying to occupy herself with something: she started out with constantly playing with the cats, but they got fed up with her eventually.

Then Jane took a look around in Garden Lodge, and decided some cleaning would be nice.

So she ended up scrubbing every single surface, vacuuming and dusting every room, every nook and cranny.

Once the entire mansion was shining, she moved onto her garden to refreshen things a little.

When the girls arrived home, they kept gaping at the changes that welcomed them.

“Was that tree always here?” Regina asked, pointing at a peach three with awe.

“New fish!” Freddie squealed, looking inside the koi pond. “There are more fish in there than the last time we saw it!”

In fact, the whole garden seemed bigger, and newer than last time, with new trees and flowerbeds, and not a single weed in sight.

The inside was different too: everything was squeaky clean, even the guest rooms, the little mess they left behind nowhere to be seen.

“Wow.” Brianna said, making Jane blush as she pulled her into a hug.

“You really changed things while we were away.”

“I was bored.” Jane admitted.

Joan smiled, pressing a loud kiss onto her cheeks.

“We are proud of you. Everything is beautiful, Care Bear.”

“I tried my best.” Jane laughed, grinning as her girlfriends showered her in kisses.

She ended up giving them a tour in their own house to show off everything, and well.

Since the house looked almost new, they had to try having sex on every clean surface.

Not to mention, they really did miss each other.


	83. New Family

Anonymous asked: Ot5! request. They adopt a 12 year old girl (you can give her whatever name you want) and the girl is really shy towards them. So, to get her warmed up to them, they start doing little activities with her, like Jane asking her to help her out in the garden, Freddie teaching her piano, Regina asking her to help her with her car, etc. Just some fluffy family things

It was a whole new world for Betty, so it wasn’t a wonder that she was a little wary around them.

Though the girl was extremely shy, that was for sure: she was definitely grateful to her new parents, but she was very guarded around them as well.

But luckily, the girls knew just how to help her open up a little.

“Wanna plant some flowers?” Jane asked, holding her hand out for her.

Betty nodded shyly, following Jane into the garden. They ended up spending the entire day out there, and the girl was utterly beaming at the end, not minding the dirt at all.

Freddie taught her how to play the piano: Betty turned out to be pretty talented, and Freddie kept praising her.

“You’re gonna replace me at our shows.” Freddie teased, and Betty laughed softly, pressing down another chord.

She seemed to have an interest in cars, so Regina took good use of that fact.

Betty turned into her little helper around the car, very much enjoying learning all the different parts of the engine.

Brianna asked her to help her bake bread, and Betty couldn’t stop chatting all the way they were kneading the dough, and Brianna smiled softly.

They noticed that Betty had a hard time falling asleep, so Joan always read her a story before bed. It made her a little embarrassed at first, but then she learned to relax and enjoy it.

Slowly but surely they managed to help her relax and open up to them.

The day they got her to cuddle with them on the couch for the first time, they all shared a happy smile, lacing their fingers together over the girl.

They were a family, and Betty finally managed to feel like a part of it.


	84. Record That Voice

Anonymous asked: before. They get home from a recording session and find her working on her garden and singing. When Jane finally catches them watching, she very embarrassed because she doesn't think she's that good. The other four insist that she's a beautiful singer and beg her to help with the backup vocal on the album and she only agrees to make them happy. After all they recording is done and they hear the record, Jane finally gets some confidence in her voice. Only when she's singing with King, though.

The girls all froze on the spot, mouths and eyes wide open.

Jane was singing. They have never even heard her sing before, she always refused to sing when they were around.

And now, she was belting out gorgeous notes, completely oblivious to her girlfriends watching and listening.

Jane straightened back up, abandoning the flower bed she was working on, but continuing humming softly.

When she spotted the girls, she blushed heavily and immediately stopped, staring down at her feet.

“Darling, this was beautiful!” Freddie gasped, making Jane chuckle shyly.

“You don’t need to flatter me.”

“No, no, for real.” Regina said, grinning. “This was great.”

Brianna was silent for a while, before her eyes lit up, and she cupped Jane’s cheek with a grin.

“Your voice would make a great backing vocal on one of our songs.”

Jane scoffed, shaking her head. “I don’t want to ruin it for you…”

“You wouldn’t.” Joan said softly. “I’m the only one here who truly can’t sing. But you can.”

Jane was about to protest, but then all her girlfriends started looking at her with puppy eyes and pouting, and she didn’t really have a chance against them.

*

It was very weird, being in the recording studio and actually singing, but all her girls were very supportive.

To be honest, Jane still thought her voice sounded awful as she sang into the mic, but Joan kept giving her thumbs up from where she was sitting in the corner, and the rest of them also kept praising her.

She dreaded the moment they had to listen to the recording back, but she was surprised to hear that it didn’t sound so bad at all.

“See? Told you it’s great!” Regina chirped, kissing her cheek.

“That was exactly that layer of voice we needed.” Brianna added, looking down at her with stars in her eyes.

“We are all so proud of you.” Joan added, kissing her on the lips gently.

“Maybe you should sing with us more!” Freddie offered with a grin, and Jane couldn’t help but laugh.

Well, maybe her voice wasn’t too bad, but she would probably leave most of the singing to her girls.


	85. New Family Part 2

Anonymous asked: Part 2 of ot5 where they adopt Betty? She's reached her teenage years and the girls think she can take care of herself, so they become less focused on her and more focused on their lives. Betty thinks that they don't care about her anymore and became a rebellious teen to get their attention, deliberately doing stuff to piss them off, like ruining Regina's car and Jane's garden. She ends up fighting with Jane and uses "You can't tell me what to do! You're not my real mother!" The rest is up to u

Something very weird was going on with Betty.

It finally seemed like she managed to fit into her new family, but nowadays, everything she did just kept undoing this.

Betty was rebellious, if that was the best word to describe her. She was acting absolutely awfully around her parents.

She seemed to have it out for Jane for some reason: everytime Jane asked her to clean her room or something like that, she would snap at her.

“You can’t tell me what to do!” Betty yelled, even throwing a pillow at Jane’s head.

“You’re not even my mother!”

Okay, that one hurt like a bitch, but Jane just wrote it off as teenage weirdness.

Though other instances clearly weren’t.

Like her keying Regina’s car, and then refusing to give an explanation.

Nearly destroying Freddie’s piano, or being almost aggressive towards the cats.

Absolutely refusing to talk to Joan, no matter how hard she tried.

Or, calling Brianna a bitch, just because she tried to coax her into studying.

It wasn’t normal, wasn’t just teenage rebellion anymore. This was something serious.

The girls decided to sit her down, not letting her go until she gave an explanation.

And this is how Betty ended up sobbing.

“You don’t love me anymore.” She cried. “You don’t care about me!”

“Love, this is not true.” Joan said, gently taking her hands into hers.

“Of course we love you!”

“You don’t spend so much time with me anymore.” Betty replied, and the girls’ hearts clenched.

It was true, in a way: they felt like Betty needed some alone time, considering she was fifteen years old, and they didn’t want to keep babying her, in case that would annoy her.

But it seemed like, she was annoyed by the fact that they didn’t coddle her as much as they did before.

“You’re right.” Jane said softly. “We thought you would want to be alone some more. That you don’t need as so much.”

“Clearly, we were wrong.” Regina added, brushing Betty’s hair out of her face.

“We didn’t realize we were hurting you.”

“We could be like we used to be.” Freddie promised, wiping her tears away.

“We could spend more time together. I think it would be great for everyone.”

“So… You still love me?” Betty checked, and her mummies all cuddled her, cooing.

“Of course we do.” They said in unison, making Betty smile and burrow deeper into the protective embrace.


	86. Angsty Coming Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: angst, homophobia

Anonymous asked: Ot5 request: Freddie hasn't told her old-fashioned/traditional parents about her girlfriends yet, and the four are understanding. The other four are invited to Thanksgiving at Freddie's parent's house and that's when she tells her parents that she's gay and dating the other four. Angst ensues

Freddie couldn’t get a bite down her throat. She felt nauseous, nervously drumming on her thighs with her fingers.

She wanted to tell her parents that she was dating her four girlfriends, and this dinner seemed like a great oppurtinity - except, Freddie felt like passing out any second.

Brianna placed a gentle hand on her knee, trying to calm her down, and Freddie took a deep breath.

“I…need to tell you something.”

Bomi and Jer looked up curiously, and Freddie swallowed thickly.

She looked from one girl to the other, all of them sending her encouraging smiles.

“We… We are together.”

Silence. Her parents just stared at her, then at her girls, utterly confused.

“You mean like… Together?” Jer checked, and Freddie nodded, biting her lip.

Bomi shook his head in disappointment, causing Freddie’s heart to drop.

“It’s not enough you are dating women,” Bomi grumbled, “you have to make an entire orgy, right in my house.”

“We are not doing anything.” Jane perked up, trying to defend Freddie. “This is not an orgy. We love each other.”

“This is disgusting.” Jer gasped. “Fareeda, this is not right!”

“Mum, please.” Freddie tried, but her parents seemed relentless.

“I don’t want this in my house.” Bomi snapped, looking over the girls with a disgusted expression.

Tears started streaming down Freddie’s face, and she pushed herself away fron the table, storming out.

“Great parents right there. Congratulations.” Regina spat, hurrying after her girlfriend.

They caught up to Freddie on the street, immediately pulling her into a group hug.

“It’s their loss, Freddie.” Brianna said, caressing her hair gently.

“I just hoped they would be happy for me, for once.” Freddie whimpered, and Joan shushed her softly, wiping her tears away.

“You did nothing wrong.” Joan said, cupping her cheeks, making Freddie look into her eyes.

“You didn’t deserve this.”

“If they don’t accept you fully, they don’t deserve to call themselves your parents.” Regina added, still fuming.

Freddie snifled, letting out a shaky breath.

“Maybe you’re right.” she said quietly.

“We are always going to be here for you.” Jane said, kissing her forehead.

“We are your family.”

Freddie nodded, burrowing deeper into the protective embrace. That was true.

She could always count on her four girls, even if she couldn’t count on her own parents.


	87. Mafia AU

Anonymous asked: Ot5 mafia/gang au? Jane is a florist and one day she unintentionally saves Freddie (the leader of the gang/mafia, whichever one you feel is better) and that gets her on the girls' good side and now they protect her flower shop from robbers and cops and the like

Jane didn’t realize how drastically her life will change from the day she gave shelter to an injured woman.

The poor thing seemed distressed, and she stumbled into Jane’s flower shop, asking to stay there for the rest of the day.

And Jane was a kind soul, as well as very gay, so she didn’t have the heart to deny the beautiful girl anything.

She never would have guessed Freddie was a freaking mob boss. She seemed so adorable and bubbly, not at all like what a mafia boss should look like.

And if dating one gangster wasn’t enough (because of course they ended up together - Jane had a tendency to fall for the weirdest people), she soon fell for the rest of the gang.

She met Regina, who was called “killer angel”, because she had a pretty face, but would stab you without question.

Brianna seemed so nice and soft-spoken, but Jane has seen her threatening people with a chainsaw, so clearly she was a little wrong.

Joan was somewhat of a bouncer, rarely speaking but decking you out in a heartbeat if needed.

They all offered Jane protection for helping their boss, and from then on, Jane didn’t have to be scared from robbers.

And she didn’t need to be scared at all, because she had four gangster girlfriends.

“Do you ever wish you never gave me shelter?” Freddie asked one day, sitting on her lap.

“That you never met us?”

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Regina chuckled. “She means if you ever wished your girlfriends weren’t gangsters.”

“No.” Jane admitted, smiling at them.

“For real?” Joan asked, raising her eyebrows.

“Because we understand if it’s too much for you.”

“Like, you went from a florist to someone under the protection of the mafia.” Brianna laughed softly, twirling a curl between her fingers.

“Are you really happy with us?”

“I am.” Jane said and she was totally sincere.

She would never have it any other way, no matter how weird it was.


	88. Highschool AU

Anonymous asked: Ot5 highschool au: Freddie is the most popular girl at school. She's beautiful, she's kind, she's an amazing singer, it's no wonder she's popular. Many people love her and want her to date them, but the four girls she's interested in are the gear heads Regina and Joan, the nerdy Brianna, and the butch gardener Jane.

Wherever Freddie went, students cried- and it wasn’t even an exaggeration.

Everyone was pretty much drooling after her, bending backwards just so she would spare a glance at them.

But no matter who or how much they tried, they would never have her.

Because Freddie was pretty much in love, with four perfect girls.

She was head over heels for Regina, the car-loving cheerleader who could go from being cute and giggly to ranting about carburettors.

She was madly in love with Joan, who always tinkered and could fix anything in record time.

She was having heart eyes for the biggest nerd in the school, Brianna, who knew a lot of cool facts about the universe.

And she was crazy about Jane, the hot butch who had a soft spot for flowers.

People just didn’t understand it- what did they have that they couldn’t give to Freddie?

Well, they weren’t as adorable, kind, funny, gentle and loyal as they were.

Freddie might have had a lot of suitors, but she would rather listen to Regina talk about cars, watch Joan tinker on an old radio, study with Brianna or garden with Jane together.

People watched with sad looks as she walked down the corridor with them, utterly grinning as she held her girlfriends’ hands.

She was happy with them, and no one else could even compete.


	89. Fluffy Coming Out

Anonymous asked: Maybe ot5 angsty coming out, but the opposite? Like instead of Bomi and Jer being homophobic they're like "yeah, ok, we knew you were a lesbian since you were 12". They're a little shocked that she's dating four women, but Jer turns it into a good thing, saying something along the lines of her daughter finding so much love in her life when most people can't find any. And maybe Bomi and Jer have a running bet on when Freddie would come out to them? Idk you're the writer do what you want

“I… I’m gay. And we’re together.”

Freddie squeezed her eyes close, not wanting to see the reaction of her parents. They were silent for a while, and Freddie was growing antsy.

She cracked an eye open, and she was surprised to see Jer was smiling.

“Oh, it’s not a surprise.” Jer said, giving Freddie a soft look.

“We knew that since you were 12.”

Freddie looked at her girls, to see if this was some sort of prank, but they looked equally surprised.

“Yeah, we kind of bet on it.” Bomi laughed.

“And I won, so you owe me, Jer.”

Freddie couldn’t believe her ears. Her parents knew? And they were okay with it?

“We are a little surprised, though.” Jer said.

“You know, that you’re dating four people at the same time. But it’s also a great thing. You always had a lot of love to give.”

Happy tears were stinging Freddie’s eyes, and Brianna squeezed her hand under the table, giving her a bright grin.

“Let us hug all of you!” Bomi grinned, and Freddie squealed.

She watched in awe as Bomi patted Jane and Joan on the back, and Jer kiss Regina’s and Brianna’s cheeks, before they all started hugging each other.

It was almost surreal, how quickly and easily it all went.

Freddie was bouncing and squealing all the way home, making her girls laugh.

“They still love me! And they love you!” Freddie giggled, and Jane grinned, kissing her cheek.

“That’s right.”

“We told you it’s gonna be okay.” Brianna said softly, kissing Freddie’s knuckles.

“We are one big happy family now.” Joan laughed giddily, making Regina coo.

“Hell yes we are.”

Freddie couldn’t stop grinning. It went so much better than she thought it would.


	90. New Family Part 3

Anonymous asked: Ot5 new family part 3? Betty gets a boy/girlfriend and the girls are A. Completely disapproving and try to get Betty to see he/she is bad for her, or B. Love him/her with all their hearts and immediately welcome him/her into the family.

The poor boy looked absolutely indimidated, and no one could really blame him.

Instead of having to meet two parents like usual, he had to introduce himself to five- not to mention, four of them were the members of King.

“Mums,” Betty said, squeezing the boy’s hand tighter.

“This is Richie.”

Freddie rose to her feet, immediately pulling him into a hug.

“We have heard so much about you.” she cooed, and Richie blushed, clearly trying not to pass out as Freddie Mercury gave him a hug.

Regina came next, and the boy blushed even more, barely able to stutter out a greeting, but Regina just grinned.

“Don’t look so scared. The shovel talk comes later.”

Richie paled, and Betty rolled her eyes. “Mum…”

“Don’t scare the poor kid.” Joan laughed, giving Richie an encouraging smile.

“She’s acting all tough, but she’s mushy.”

“We all are, so don’t be afraid of us.” Brianna said, hugging him gently.

“But when it comes to your daughter, you are protective.” Richie said, smiling.

“I get it.”

“You learn fast.” Jane laughed, her eyes shining as she looked at her daughter and her boyfriend. They made a cute couple, especially because Betty was so much taller than him.

“Come on, let’s have lunch. Welcome to the family, Richie.”

Richie gave a bright grin, and Betty breathed a sigh of relief, taking her seat between him and her five, definitely not so embarrassing mums.


	91. New Family Part 4

Anonymous asked: Ot5 embarrassing Betty infront of Richie?

Betty should have known the damn photo album was going to come forward.

She groaned, burying her face in her hands as Brianna opened it, cooing over the pictures.

“You were such a beautiful little girl.” Brianna mused, her eyes sparkling.

“This is from the day we took you home.”

Betty rolled her eyes at it: she looked scared to death, but somehow ridiculous at the same time with her pigtails.

“You were a scared little mouse.” Freddie cooed, clutching a hand over her chest dramatically.

“The poor thing. She was so shy, she rarely talked.”

“The day she first let me braid her hair, was a real victory.” Jane mused, giving Betty a soft smile.

“That was when I knew she truly accepted me.”

“And how cute her hair was in pigtails!” Joan sighed, making Richie grin.

“Why don’t your wear your hair like that anymore?”

“Because I’m freaking 17!” Betty whined, turning crimson red. “I’m not a little girl anymore.”

“Right. You are a real big girl now.” Regina cooed, pinching her cheeks, and Betty seriously wanted to die.

She really thought her five mums are not going to be too embarrassing, and yet…

“Do you have more pictures?” Richie asked, and Betty gasped, punching him in the arm.

“Traitor.” She growled, and Richie gave a little shrug and a grin.

“Of course we do!” The mums all yelled in unison, practically tripping over each other to get more pictures and embarrassing stories about their daughter, much to Betty’s misery.


	92. Spring Cleaning

Anonymous asked: Ot5 request. Jane finally convinced the girls to do spring cleaning. The day comes and Jane's up before the sun and the other four are groaning and saying they just wanna stay in bed all day. Jane promises them that the first one to finish their cleaning will get some alone time with her (if you catch my drift). That is the fast Jane's ever seen the girls clean anything in their entire lives.

Jane pulled the curtains aside, letting the sunshine in with a giddy smile, making her girlfriends let out a unified whine.

“Come on, let’s do this.” Jane said, clapping her hands for good measure.

“Just five more minutes…” Regina groaned, rolling onto her belly and hiding her face in the pillow.

Jane rolled her eyes, gently tapping on her back.

“We agreed we would do some thorough spring cleaning, remember?

Oh, they did remember, and the thought just made them whine and burrow deeper into the sheets.

Jane has been nagging them for weeks, that they needed to clean Garden Lodge, and they did agree- but at what cost…

"Can’t Phoebe or Jenny help you?” Freddie whined, throwing a hand over her face.

“Nope.” Jane replied, pulling her hand away.

“This is our job. Come on, rise and shine.”

Brianna murmured something that sounded definitely offensive, and Joan pretended to be still asleep.

Suddenly an idea formed in Jane’s head, and she grinned.

“Whoever will finishes cleaning first, will have a little surprise. And I’m not talking about chocolate.”

It was as if a switch has been turned on: the girls jumped out of the bed, nearly tripping over each other in their haste.

Jane was seriously amazed: they went into spring cleaning mode in a matter of seconds.

Freddie was practically running around as she vacuumed the floor, racing across the floor to finish quickly.

Regina scrubbed the tiles so fast they were creaking, and soon everything was shiny.

Brianna took on the duty of dusting, nearly choking with how fast she was cleaning the shelves.

Joan changed the bedsheets at record speed: even Jane couldn’t change them so fast.

She didn’t really have an oppurtinity to help them, because they were done with everything ridiculously fast, standing before Jane like puppies waiting for their well-deserved treat.

“Okay.” Jane laughed, giving them a proud look.

“I guess you all deserve some unwinding.”

Jane couldn’t have been more satisfied: the house was totally clean, and now her girlfriends were fucked out of their minds, much like herself was.

What else would she need?


	93. Heavy Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: illness, death mention, angst

Anonymous asked: Ot5, heavy angst. That is all. Please and thank you

They thought that if they avoided talking about it, then maybe they could delay the inevitable. What you don’t see, doesn’t hurt, right?

Except it hurt, even if they tried not to talk about it all the time.

And they did see it, so they no real chance of shutting it: Freddie looked more and more frail each day. She didn’t really get up anymore.

She, herself, liked to pretend everything was fine.

She often asked Jane about the garden, or would ask her to carry her to the window so she could take a look outside.

She would still crack jokes with Regina, reminiscing about the old days at the boutique- she seemed to be thinking about that now a lot.

She would only let Brianna feed her, and joke about how Brianna always dotted on them and made sure they were fed.

She would be the one to console Joan when she was feeling down - even though she was the one dying.

But they didn’t say that out loud. They all knew it, anyway.

Cuddling was sometimes painful for her, but she still required it quite often, just like today.

She had her cheek on Jane’s chest, with Brianna spooning her; Regina stroked a hand up and down her thigh, and Joan reached over Jane to hold her hand.

In moments like these, it felt like things were okay, normal. That they could continue cuddling like this for eternity.

Freddie drifted off soon, and so she couldn’t see the tears in her four lovers’s eyes, all of them avoiding looking at each other, because it would just set them off crying, and they didn’t want to upset Freddie.

They wanted to give her as much peace and happiness as they could, until they were still able to.


	94. Tomatoes To Plant

Anonymous asked: Ot5, "nope. You're not sulking on my watch, we have tomatoes to plant"

Jane looked up over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow as she noticed Regina standing there, her arms crossed.

“Princess.” Jane warned her, and Regina whined, sticking her nose in the air.

“I don’t understand what’s the point.” She huffed.

“I wanted to have sex.”

“And we will.” Brianna promised, wiping some sweat and dirt off her cheeks.

“After we’re done with this.”

Regina snorted, shaking her head. She looked over her four girlfriends, crawling in the dirt instead of crawling all over her, and she felt personally offended.

“Why is this so important, anyway?” Regina groaned, shivering in disgust as a worm slid through the grass in front of her eyes.

“We promised Jane that we will help.” Joan reasoned with her, digging her spade back into the loose soil.

“You did, too.”

“That’s right.” Freddie said, shaking the tomato seeds almost teasingly.

“Join the fun, darling.”

“I won’t.” Regina said, pouting. Jane rolled her eyes, going back to her plants, and Regina gave a little growl when no one was paying attention to her anymore.

“I don’t want to this!” Regina snapped, feeling more and more angry with each passing second. “We should just go inside, and…”

“Nope.” Brianna huffed, waving her gardening gloves at her threateningly.

“You’re not sulking on my watch, we have tomatoes to plant.”

Joan and Freddie nodded along eagerly like the two teacher’s pets they were, and Jane grinned.

“See, that’s the spirit. These girls might get a reward for being so helpful.”

“And you will get punishment.” Freddie teased, making Regina let out an offended snort.

“No, she will stay completely dry.” Joan joked, making three of her girlfriends laugh.

Regina just scoffed, turning on her heels and storming back inside.

Let them fuck their tomatoes then, she thought bitterly. She had toys to occupy herself with.


	95. Dangerous Peanuts

Anonymous asked: OT5, they are sure Brianna is dying, turns out she just has [insert food allergy] here

To say they panicked when Brianna started choking was an understatement.

It was awful to watch: she went pale, then her eyes started watering, and then came the terrible choking and croaking that scared the shit out of them.

“We need to call the ambulance!” Regina screamed, trying to pull Brianna into a sitting position before she swallowed her tongue from the seizures.

“What the hell is going on?” Freddie screamed back, nearly tearing her hair out in frustration. She hated that Brianna was suffering, and she didn’t know how to help.

Jane ran to get the phone, while Joan gently started patting Brianna’s cheeks.

“Come on, breathe. Breathe!”

It was total chaos after that: the ambulance arrived, Brianna choked some more on the water that Jane offered, then the next thing they knew, they were at the hospital.

And that’s where they received the new that Brianna is allergic to peanuts.

“I didn’t know!” Brianna said, finally being able to speak after the size of her tongue returned to normal.

“I didn’t use to be…”

“Sometimes people develop allergies later in their life.” Regina sighed, shaking her head. “Fuck.”

“This is my fault.” Jane groaned. “I made the peanutbutter cookie…”

“You couldn’t know.” Brianna comforted her, patting her hand.

“You scared the shit out of us.” Freddie giggled, much more relaxed now that they knew Brianna will definitely survive.

Brianna laughed softly, squeaking as her girlfriends huddled around her, hugging her tight.

“I think I need to stop throwing peanuts at you on stage.” Joan snickered, and Brianna scoffed.

“Yeah, you should, anyway.”

They all laughed, calm and comforted now that Brianna got help in time.


	96. Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub, punishment, spanking, vaginal fingering, nipple-play, hair pulling

Anonymous asked: Omg Regina is a whinny and spoiled little thing. How about her grifriends (OT5) teaching her some manners?

Regina cried out as Jane’s hand came in contact with her ass, delivering the next blow harshly.

Her ass was stinging from the hits she took already, and Jane wasn’t planning on stopping.

“You whiny little slut.” Jane drawled into her ears, and Regina moaned in response, bucking her hips against the bed.

“You really don’t know how to behave, do you?”

“She will learn her lesson now.” Freddie cooed, grabbing Regina’s hair and yanking her head back, making her whimper.

“Right, Princess?”

“Yes!” Regina cried, trashing on the bed as Jane spanked her again.

“I’ll be good, I promise!”

“Hm, I’m not sure we believe you.” Brianna tutted, slipping a hand between Regina’s legs, rubbing her clit teasingly.

“I think we need to teach you some manners.”

Regina let out a shaky moan as Brianna slipped two fingers inside her, scissoring them and stretching her out.

Joan pinched her nipples with a grin, causing Regina to gasp.

“Such a spoiled little thing.” Joan growled, twisting her nipple sharply.

“Brianna, don’t let her cum.”

Regina gave a whine, and that resulted from a very harsh slap from Jane, across her thighs.

“You’re whining again?” She drawled, spanking her on both asscheeks.

“Oh, Princess.”

“You just never learn.” Freddie tutted, pulling her hair harshly as she bit into her neck, making Regina cry out in ecstasy.

Brianna kept hitting her G-spot, and Regina fucked herself on her fingers desperately, even though she knew she won’t get any relief tonight.

Joan kept pinching and pulling on her nipples, coaxing the most beautiful sounds out of Regina.

If there was one thing for sure, is that Regina definitely learned her lesson after that.


	97. New Family Part 5

Anonymous asked: New family!au, King goes on a tour and Jane goes with them, leaving Betty alone in the house, so she throws a party against their wishes. She feels guilty and stops the party 30 minutes in. She starts cleaning the house and makes it spotless as well as doing extra things like adding flowers to Jane's garden and doing the much needed repairs on Regina's car. She still feels guilty after all that and tells her parents about the party when they get home, apologizing constantly

Betty practically fell to their knees before them, begging for forgiveness, and the girls had absolutely no idea what was going on.

“Wait, slow down.” Brianna said softly, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Why are you apologizing, love?”

Betty gave a soft groan, burying her face in her hands.

“I messed up.” she whimpered pathetically.

“I… I was an idiot, I threw a party while you were on tour…”

They all looked around, confused. The house was squeaky clean, probably even cleaner than before they left.

Not to mention, Regina’s car was repaired, and the garden was shining with new flowers. Not exactly the scene after a wild party.

“I couldn’t tell.” Regina said, looking at the freshly cleaned shelves.

“Are you sure you really did throw a party?”

“I did.” Betty sighed, ducking her head.

“But I called it off quickly, and I cleaned up. I tried to make it up to you, but I know you hate me now, and…”

“Hey, none of that.” Jane said gently but firmly, cupping her cheeks.

“Betty, we are not mad at you.”

“Really?” Betty asked with wide eyes, and Joan chuckled.

“Everything is impeccable, but even if it wasn’t, we still wouldn’t be mad.”

“And you’re free to organize parties if you want.” Freddie said softly. “Just tell us beforehand, okay?”

Betty nodded, sighing in relief.


	98. New Family Part 6

Anonymous asked: New family!au where it's Betty's 18th birthday and she goes and gets a tattoo and she won't let her mums go with her because she wants it to be a surprise to them and she ends up getting the King design thingy and lyrics to some of their songs? Feel free to ignore me

“What do you think she got?” Freddie asked nervously, pacing around the room.

“I hope it’s not something vulgar.”

“I can’t imagine Betty getting something like that.” Jane said comfortingly, kissing her cheek.

“Don’t worry about it, Kitten.”

“But why didn’t she let us come along?” Joan asked with a frown, rubbing her cheek.

“I think it would have been better if we came with her…”

Right in that moment, the door opened, and Betty walked in, grinning.

“Let us see!” Regina squealed, and Betty nodded with a chuckle, showing off her arm.

The girls gasped in unison: Betty had the King crest tattoed on her shoulder, and she had lyrics on her forearm.

She had one quote from Somebody to Love, Fight From The Inside, All Dead, All Dead, and I want to break free. One from each of her mummies’s songs.

And she had flowers, Jane’s favorite ones on the back of her hands.

“Oh my god.” Freddie cried, pulling her into a hug. “This is so sweet!”

“Don’t cry too much Freddie, you will wash the ink off.” Brianna joked, but she had tears in her eyes too.

“Betty, these are beautiful.”

“And very touching.” Regina added, utterly beaming as she ruffled Betty’s hair.

“I guess this is my thank you, for all of you.” Betty sighed, smiling.

“For taking care of me, and loving me, when I had nobody else.”

Joan snifled, wiping at her eyes. “Fuck, now I’m crying too.”

Betty laughed, pulling her into a hug. Jane grinned, feeling her heart swell with love.

“You’re very welcome, Betty.”

She joined the hug too, and soon they were all embracing each other, basking in the love they felt for each other.


	99. Royalty AU

Anonymous asked: Ot5 royalty au? Freddie's a princes and the other's are maids or cooks at the palace or something like that and fr9has to keep it a secret from her parents because they'll freak out if they find out she's dating them, not because they're women but because they're of lower status? idk it's stupid

Freddie wished she didn’t have to sneak off her with girlfriends all the time. She wished people didn’t frown at relationship between royalties and servants.

But what could she do, if her heart was owned by four servants?

She was in love with Jane, the woman who worked in the castle’s garden, taking Freddie’s breath away everytime she spotted her from the window of her chamber.

She loved Regina, the cheeky handmaiden who always winked at her whenever she passed her with the fresh laundry on the corridor.

She was in love with Brianna, the young doctor whom Freddie liked to ask to listen to her chest, for more than one reason.

And she was in love with Joan, the blacksmith with the kind smile.

It wasn’t her fault that these women owned her heart!

They organized their little meetings in the stables, kissing and giggling in the hay.

“Maybe we should escape.” Freddie sighed dreamily.

“Somewhere we could all be together.”

“Where is that?” Brianna asked, kissing her neck gently.

“In the forest, perhaps.” Regina giggled, making Brianna lightly swat at her.

“When I’ll be Queen, I will change the laws.” Freddie said, playing with Joan’s hair.

“I will let everyone love whoever they want.”

“That’s lovely.” Joan smiled, kissing her knuckles.

“And will we get married then?” Jane teased, and Freddie grinned.

It didn’t sound like a bad idea…


	100. Skirts vs. Pants

Anonymous asked: OT5 , skirts vs pants?

No one was surprised that Regina and Freddie ended up wearing dresses to the award show, as well as that Joan and Jane wore pants.

But Brianna had no idea what to wear: she stood before her closet with a groan, trying to figure out the best outfit.

While Freddie and Regina were always sticking to more feminine styles, and Joan and Jane preferred going in a more butch direction, Brianna fell somewhere in between.

She liked skirts, but she did find pants a little bit more comfortable- this was still an award show, maybe she should go all out…?

“You should wear that white dress we bought you.” Freddie chirped. “You would look so pretty in it!”

“Or that burgundy maxi skirt, you know, with the slit-up.” Regina chimed in with a grin, making Brianna roll her eyes softly.

“Yeah, I know why you want me to wear them.”

“You look beautiful in anything, that’s why.” Regina said with a shrug, before grinning again.

“And, because I love your legs.”

“Let her choose.” Jane said softly, kissing Brianna’s cheek.

“Wear whatever you want. I think you would look great in those pinstripe slacks.”

“A whole suit!” Joan added, with stars in her eyes.

“Oh, you look great in suits!”

Brianna groaned. These different opinions did nothing to help her.

“I would go with the white dress.” Freddie repeated adamantly. “You always look so great in white!”

“Or the burgundy skirt.” Regina said nonchalantly, and Brianna seriously felt a headache coming on.

“Go with the pants.” Jane advised.“ It’s more comfortable.”

“I’ll second that.” Joan said, giving an almost apologetic look to Freddie and Regina.

“Or… How about we really let her choose whatever she wants? She truly looks good in anything.” Regina said eventually, making Brianna smile.

The other three shared a look, before they all nodded, and Brianna squealed with relief.

Now she only had to decide for herself. Hm. Let’s weigh the options…

She ended up wearing a peach colored jumpsuit with lovely lace details, so everyone was happy: it was cute, but it was technically pants.

And all in all, the most important thing was that Brianna- and ultimately, her girlfriends - all had their own unique style, which they were the most comfortable wearing.


	101. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: self-harm

killerqueen-slash asked: OT5- Brianna secretly is hiding her depression from her girlfriends but started to self-harming herself to cope. The girls don’t find out until Regina catches her during her little ritual.

Regina has seen a lot of awful things in her life, but nothing could compare to the image of Brianna cutting lines into her arms with a razor.

Something has been off with her, all of them could tell, but no one knew for sure what was wrong. She seemed more melancholic than usual, and always wore long-sleeved shirts.

But they didn’t, couldn’t imagine that this was what was going on.

“We just want to help you.” Jane promised as she gently bandaged Brianna’s injuries.

“Please, tell us how we can help.”

“I’m not sure.” Brianna whispered, hanging her head.

“Everything hurts…”

“It doesn’t have to be.” Joan said, brushing her hair out of her face gently.

“We can figure something out together. The five of us. Like we always do.”

“I just want to be happy.” Brianna whispered, tears streaming down her face.

Freddie sighed, gently taking her hand into hers, kissing her knuckles.

“Sometimes, we need some help to achieve that.” Freddie said, giving her a small smile.

“Brianna, darling, I think you should try therapy.”

Brianna sighed, biting her lip. She didn’t even consider this: she didn’t know someone else could help.

“This,” Regina spoke, gently touching the bandages on Brianna’s arm, “won’t help. It will make you hurt more.”

“Let us help.” Joan said softly. All of them were looking at her, but there was no judgement in their eyes, only genuine care and concern.

“We can try.” Brianna whispered, nodding, and her four girlfriends pulled her into a gentle group embrace.

Brianna wasn’t sure how this is gonna work out, but she knew that her four girls will all be there for her on the way to healing.


	102. The Secret

Anonymous asked: Ot5 with mtf trans!Brianna. Brianna hasn't told the girls she's trans and she doesn't want to go past second base because she's afraid of them judging her. So when things escalate quickly one night she gets scared and tries to get their hands of of her. She finally tells them she trans and they basically worship her body and make her feel good.

Brianna immediately panicked as things started to get a little heavy.

It started out as kissing as it always did, which Brianna didn’t have any problem with- but then she heard an unmistakable little moan.

Joan was sitting on Jane’s lap, head thrown back as the other woman kept kissing and nibbling over her neck.

Brianna knew she was doomed. Fuck, they are going to have sex here.

Regina and Freddie practically attacked her from both sides, kissing all over her neck, and Brianna’s heart started pounding like a hammer.

No, no, no, this wasn’t a good idea. Not at all.

She slapped Regina’s hand away when she wanted to cup her through her pants, shuffling back on the bed to be as far away from them as possible.

Her girlfriends all stared at her in utter confusion, and Brianna ducked her head.

“What’s wrong?” Freddie asked softly, and Brianna squeezed her eyes shut.

She knew she had to tell them, eventually. It was not something she could or should keep a secret - that didn’t mean she wasn’t anxious as hell over it.

“I have to tell you something.” she said, avoiding her girlfriends’ eyes.

She waited for a few seconds, trying to gather her thoughts and blink back her tears.

“I’m trans.”

The silence stretched on for a while, then she felt large, warm hands cupping her cheek, and when she looked up again, she met Jane’s gentle eyes.

“Alright.” she said softly. “Thank you for trusting us enough to tell us.”

Brianna felt confused. Why weren’t they freaking out? She expected… Well, not this.

“Should we look differently at you for it?” Regina asked, brushing a curl out of her face.

“Because I won’t, that’s for sure.”

“Me neither.” Joan said, giving her a soft smile. “Neither of us will.”

“Of course not.” Freddie chirped, leaning in to nuzzle her neck, making her shiver.

“You are our gorgeous, sexy girlfriend.”

Brianna didn’t even have time to register what was going on before she found herself flat on her back, her girls crawling all over her.

What started out as an anxious confession, ended up being the most amazing night of Brianna’s life. She came so many times, she lost count, as her girlfriends kept pleasuring her all night.

If she had any doubts that Freddie, Regina, Jane or Joan wasn’t attracted to her anymore, she certainly had none now.


	103. Royalty AU Part 2

Anonymous asked: Ot5 royalty au part 2?

“I heard someone needed a doctor.”

Freddie grinned as she looked up, seeing Regina leading Brianna into Freddie’s chamber where she was reclining on the bed.

“As well as a handmaiden.” Freddie cooed, puckering her lips until Regina leaned down to kiss her.

“And a blacksmith, and a gardener.” Freddie continued, looking over her lovers with a grin.

It was a little risky, gathering them all in her chamber when anyone could have walked in, but she felt like she was dying without their kisses.

“Your mother will scream if she finds us here.” Jane laughed, continuing to braid the rose she picked from the garden into Freddie’s hair.

“Scream? Try execute us.” Joan joked, making Regina lightly swat at her.

“Oh, lighten up. Our Princess needs us.”

“I do.” Freddie breathed, leaning back against her pillows while fanning herself.

“These corsets are so tight… I need some help loosening it.”

“Oh?” Brianna grinned, already climbing over her and squeezing her hips.

“Thank the Lord I have skilled hands.”

“Oh, you do.” Freddie giggled, letting out a soft gasp as Regina leaned in and kissed her neck.

“You all do.”

Joan and Jane were on top of her in a heartbeat too, their hands roaming all over her, and Freddie couldn’t stop grinning.

If the people would see their Princess, rolling around with servants…

But then again, Freddie never really cared about their opinion all that much.


	104. Reversed Part 6

Anonymous asked: Ot5 reverse au mother's day story?

It wasn’t that they were all crying, but…

No, they were all crying, of course.

They didn’t quite mention how mother’s day would go now, with how chaotic everything was, with a thousand kis and quite a few mothers.

But the kids have decided for them.

They were reclining on the couch, chatting and enjoying some tea when their army of kids suddenly barged in, lining up in front of them.

Before they could ask what was going on, they started singing.

They tried Bohemian Rhapsody, and truth be told, it was the most adorable thing any of them has ever experienced.

“Happy Mother’s Day!” Jimmy announced, before pulling out several boxes. Each of the kids had plenty.

The girls ended up being showered in gifts: new gardening gloves for Jane, jewelry for Freddie, books for Brianna, some funky sweaters for Joan and body lotion and perfume for Regina, amongst other things.

They all squealed and teared up as they hugged their kids- because they were their kids, right? All of theirs.

Mother’s Day was a taboo topic before that, but those lovely kids proved that you can have many mothers, and still shower them with love.


	105. Royalty AU Part 3

Anonymous asked: Awesome story idea: ot5 royalty au where her parents somehow find out. Maybe they put two and two together when they notice the four servants sneaking around or, the ever so popular way, they walk in on them. Idk do what you want

Freddie should have locked her door, really.

After all, she was macking around with her four lovers, in her damn chamber- she should have been more careful.

Still, it was quite the shock when Bomi and Jer barged in, in the middle of their daughter getting undressed by her lovers.

Freddie screamed, quickly covering her bare body with the blanket, while her girls jumped off the bed, staring at the royal couple with wide eyes.

Jer was completely frozen, mouth agape, while Bomi’s cheeks turned crimson red.

“We will have a talk about this, Fareeda.” he grumbled, making Freddie curl up smaller.

“But get dressed first.”

With that, he stormed out, pulling his wife with him, leaving the five shocked women behind.

“What’s going to happen now?” Regina asked, blinking back at Freddie who groaned, burying her face in her hands.

“I told you what’s gonna happen, but I’m just gonna lighten up.” Joan whispered, staring down at her feet.

They all knew what was going to happen: they were servants, and they were being inappropriate with the heir of the throne. There was no way they would get away with this.

“It’s gonna be okay.” Brianna tried, but her smile was a little strained.

“Maybe they won’t be too mad… ”

“I should have locked the door.” Freddie cried, so frustrated she wanted to tear her hair out.

“It’s not your fault.” Jane said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, gingerly touching the rose she put into her hair.

“Get dressed, love, and hear them out.”

Freddie nodded, feeling her heart growing heavy as her lovers stood there with guilty looks on their faces.

God, how much she wished things were gonna be okay.


	106. New Family Part 7

Anonymous asked: Ot5 new family au: Betty gets hounded by the press with questions (this would around the time they first adopted her) and the girls have to fight off the press

“How does it feel to be the daughter of rockstars?”

“Do you miss your real parents?”

“How do you address them, if they are all Mums?”

“Do you want to be a musician too? Or a gardener, perhaps?”

Poor thing was absolutely overwhelmed, and Freddie couldn’t help but growl as the next microphone was thrusted into Betty’s face.

The press was insensitive, they all knew that, but hounding a 12 years old was a new low.

“Can’t you see you’re stressing her out?” Freddie spat, hugging Betty close to her.

A journalist tried to say something, but Brianna blocked her way and gave her her famous disdained look.

“You are disgusting.” she simply said, making the journalist shrink.

Another one tried to take a picture of Betty, but Regina snarled at him.

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

“We just want to ask a few questions…”

“You can ask us.” Joan huffed, shielding Betty with her body.

“No need to harrass a 12 years old.”

“You guys are so insensitive, it makes me sick.” Jane spat. She all but growled at the crowd around them, making them took cautious steps back.

Once they were away and safe from harm, they pulled Betty into a hug.

“We won’t let them hurt you.” Brianna promised, brushing Betty’s hair out of her face.

“Promise?” she asked quietly.

“Promise.” Regina said, kissing her on the forehead.

The press could come after all of them, but their daughter was off-limits!


	107. New Family Part 8

Anonymous asked: Ot5 new family au: Betty goes of to college and they do the thing where they take her to her dorm and help her get settled in and befor they leave they tell all the stuff that parents tell their kids, like no underage drinking and study hard and shit. That night they go to the bar to drink their sorrow away because they won't get to see their daughter that much anymore and find Betty there, drinking.

“No drinking. Seriously. You’re underage.”

Betty rolled her eyes, pouting. “I’m turning eighteen in a few months, Mum.”

“Which means you’re underage.” Jane repeated, placing the succulent down on Betty’s desk gingerly.

“And study hard.” Brianna chimed in over her shoulders as she was struggling with hanging up the curtains.

“You will be grateful for that advice later.”

Betty decided not to answer this one, instead watched with a smile as her Mums fussed around her room, trying to make it as homely as possible.

“It’s so lovely!” Freddie chirped, clapping her hands once they were finished. “This is your own little castle now!”

They pulled her into a tight hug, nearly squeezing all the breath out of her.

“Be very careful with boys.” Regina reminded her, her voice a little bit choked up. “Don’t let anyone hurt you.”

“That’s true for anyone.” Joan chimed in. “Be careful when you pick your friends.”

“And no drinking!” They all said in unison, and Betty laughed, nodding hastily.

*

“Our baby is way too grown up.” Freddie snifled, wiping at her eyes.

“I’m gonna miss her so much.”

“Oh, they grow up way too fast.” Brianna agreed, holding the door of the pub open for her girlfriends.

They decided to have a few drinks, just crying and reminiscing- but it was all forgotten as they spotted Betty at the bar, nursing a beer.

“For the love of god!” Joan groaned, making Betty look up with a panicked look.

“We literally just told you not to drink.” Regina huffed, hands on her hips.

“I’m sorry.” Betty stuttered. “I’m just… I’m just gonna miss you, and I needed…”

She gave a soft sob, and her mums immediately softened, pulling her into a hug.

They cuddled and comforted each other for a long time, not caring about other people staring.

“You’ll always have a place with us.” Freddie reminded her, kissing her cheek.

“But don’t drink!”

The other four all gave a hum in agreement, and Betty laughed wetly, nodding.


	108. Royalty AU Part 4

Anonymous asked: Ot5 royalty au? Continuation from where the last part left off? sorry

Freddie expected her parents to absolutely blow up in her face, calling her a disgrace and the ruiner of their bloodline.

She expected them to threaten her girlfriends with execution.

But she sure as hell didn’t expect her parents to practically give her their blessing.

“Just do it where no one can see you.” Bomi said, his voice strict, but his eyes warm.

“We won’t tell your heart what to feel. I don’t necessarily understand, but I won’t condone you for it.”

“When the time for you to get married rolls around, we will figure something out.” Jer said, giving Freddie a small smile.

“Until then, lay low with your lovers.”

Freddie was in utter disbelief as she left the throne room. What the hell just happened?

Her lovers were all waiting for her on pins and needles when she got back.

“What did they say?” Jane asked worriedly, and Freddie grinned.

“They are fine with it.” She giggled, causing her girlfriends to let out a gasp.

“Are they?” Regina asked in disbelief, and Freddie nodded.

“Yes. They told me to keep it down a little, but that’s it.”

“So we won’t get executed?” Joan asked, her eyes full of relief, and Freddie shook her head.

“This is amazing, Freddie!” Brianna giggled, wrapping her arms around Freddie and pulling her into a kiss.

They just kept kissing and hugging for long moments, unable to believe just how lucky they were.


	109. Heavy BDSM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub, whips, bondage, vibrators, gags, punishment, nipple clamps

Anonymous asked: Ot5 heavy bdsm?

Joan striked again with the whip, making Freddie cry out and trash against her restraints.

“Does it hurt?” Joan mused, tracing her fingers over the red welts caused by the whip, and Freddie trembled.

“Yes!” She cried, lifting her hip as Joan hit her again.

Joan glanced to the side, grinning as she watched Brianna and Regina squirm, tied up and the vibrators still buzzing inside them.

They looked so perfectly desperate, flushed and whining, their nipples swollen from the clamps: Joan put an extra weight on them for some more torture.

“Don’t you dare come.” Joan spat, raising the whip threateningly.

“Or I will whip you too.”

With that, she striked Freddie again, making her sob and jump on the bed.

Poor Jane was whimpering in the corner, her voice muffled behind her gag. She wasn’t allowed to touch herself or any of fhe girls, and she was in pure agony.

“I will reward you, just you wait.” Joan cooed, and Jane gave a soft whine in response, shifting on the bed to get some friction against her aching clit.

Regina and Brianna gave a beautiful moan in unison, grinding down on their toys, and Joan tutted.

It seemed like her girls were especially keen on punishment today.

And Joan had plenty of plans in mind.


	110. New Family Part 9

Anonymous asked: Ot5 new family au. It's been a few weeks since Betty's moved into the college dorms and she's got separation anxiety. She starts getting nightmares and one night after a really bad one, she calls her mums to try and calm herself down even though she thinks it's stupid.

The phone rang in the middle of the night, instantly making everyone snap out of their sleep and trip over each other to get it.

Freddie managed to pick it up, her heart practically pounding in her throat.

“Hello?”

“Mum?” Betty’s voice was small and desperate, and immediately made Freddie’s heart clench.

“What happened, darling?”

“It’s stupid.” Betty said with a nervous laughter.

“Whatever, just… Sorry for waking you up.”

“Hey,none of that.” Regina spoke into the phone.

“There was a reason you called us.”

Betty was silent for a while, before she spoke again:

“I had a nightmare.”

“Oh, poor thing.” Joan cooed softly. “It’s not stupid. Nightmares are awful, we all know that.”

“I just really miss you guys…” Betty admitted, making her mothers coo.

“We miss you too.” Jane said with a sad smile. “It makes sense that you feel lonely now.”

“But you can call us whenever you want.” Brianna promised. “Seriously, Betty.”

“Okay.” Betty said softly, and they could hear a little smile in her voice, finally.

“I love you, Mums.”

“We love you too!” they all said in unison, and they could hear Betty let out a relieved sigh into the phone.

They talked for a while until Betty got sleepy again, slipping into a much more comfortable sleep now that she heard her mothers’ voices.


	111. Mafia AU Part 2

Anonymous asked: Ot5 mafia au part 2?

Jane wasn’t even phased anymore as Joan slammed the head of the man into the desk, making him let out a pained whine.

“Was that the man who threatened you?” Brianna asked, slapping him across the face in a very humiliating manner.

“Yeah.” Jane said, giving him a disgusted look.

“He tried rob my shop.”

Regina grinned almost manically, getting a knife out of her pocket and holding it against his throat.

“You picked the wrong girl to fuck with, mate.”

“Please,” the man whimpered,

“I will do anything, just let me go!”

“Then promise you will never harrass her again, or we’ll cut you into pieces and feed you to my cats.”

The man nodded hastily, and Joan all but threw him out by the ear.

“Nice.” Jane laughed, and her girlfriends all gave a proud grin.

They were a really intense kind of protective, but Jane definitely felt safe with them.


	112. Reversed Part 7

Anonymous asked:bOt5 reversed au, the girls handling a house full of teenagers/preteens

“I’m seriously going to go mad.” Regina groaned, rubbing at her temples.

“This is way too much chaos.”

The rest of them gave a hum in agreement: what they were dealing with nowadays, was absolutely bonkers.

Having a house full of teenagers was the worst kind of nightmare that they haven’t prepared for.

There was just so much drama, it was unreal. Everyone was a hormonal mess, everyone was crying and slamming doors shut.

And, the rebellion part was there, too.

Rufus was especially great at shouting at his mothers, telling them to not tell him what to do. It was funny at first, they could joke about how he was definitely Regina’s son, but it became exhausting after a while.

Brianna had a hard time dealing with the fact that Emily didn’t want her company now so much, and rather retreated into her room to be away from everyone.

Joan freaked the hell out when Robert first got drunk- and when he got drunk for the second time.

Freddie still wanted to be a fussy mother hen, but none of the kids let her anymore, and she took it as a personal attack.

Even calm mama bear Jane couldn’t handle so much chaos, so no wonder she often escaped into the garden.

They heard shouting with various swear words, and Joan sighed.

“When will they grow up, for fuck’s sake?”

“That will be a long time coming.” Jane sighed. “We will need to keep fighting.”

“I don’t wanna fight.” Freddie whined. “I want peace.”

“With that many teenagers?” Brianna laughed bitterly, cringing as Louisa yelled a loud “fuck”.

“This is never going to end…”


	113. Mafia AU Part 3

Anonymous asked: Ot5 mafia au: Jane starts helping them out little by little like helping disposing of evidence and bodies and the tasks start getting bigger and bigger and she's bashing someone's head into the wall when she is finally like "hey I'm in the mafia now, ok cool" and the girls are worried that she'll become uncomfortable with it and breakup with them and tell the police everything but she's kinda chill about it

“Aren’t you gonna leave us?”

Jane stared back at them, confused. She just bashed someone’s head into the wall, and the reaction she expected wasn’t this, at all.

“What?” she asked, utterly confused, and her girls all shared a look.

Jane has been sort of helping them out, small at first, but now she was knee deep in illegal business, threatening people just like her girlfriends did, and she thought this meant she was accepted into the mob now.

“You know, we understand if it’s too much.” Brianna said softly, but her eyes were full of sadness.

“We kill people, and now you are doing it too.” Regina clarified. “You’re not this type of person.”

“We just want to keep you safe, from us included.” Freddie said, staring down at her lap, almost shyly.

“And it’s hard if you’re one of us.”

Jane scoffed, rolling her eyes. This was almost ridiculous after everything they have been through together.

“But I like being one of you.” she said, giving them a reassuring smile.

“Really, I do.”

“So, you’re not going to tell the police about what you saw?” Joan checked, and Jane laughed, shaking her head.

“Of course not. Guys, we are in this together, as you said. It was a little weird at first, but I’m okay with it now.”

She really was: this was her life now, as dangerous and chaotic as it was.

Her girls shared a look, and Jane couldn’t help but grin.

“So, am I one of you now?”

They all laughed, before pulling her into a deep kiss, completely huddled around her.

“Hell yes you are.” Freddie grinned, and Jane felt her heart flutter happily.

Maybe it was weird that being part of the mafia was what made her so happy, but then again, she was past the point of questioning things.


	114. Connection

Anonymous asked: Brianna feeling like Jane likes the other girls more than her or connect better with them but not with her, so Jane spends a whole day with her decided to prove Brianna that she's wrong

Jane was aware of Brianna’s insecurities - though she thought they were a little unfounded-, and so she was determined to make sure Brianna would never feel like that again.

She all but shooed the other girls away, so it was only her and Brianna at home.

“We’re gonna spend a great day, just the two of us.” Jane said, and Brianna seemed absolutely speechless. She clearly didn’t expect this.

Anyways, Jane made her help in the garden and the kitchen, giving the both of them time to talk and bond.

Brianna even came clean about her insecurities at one point.

“Is this why we’re doing this?” she asked, and Jane chuckled softly.

“You really are the smartes one here. I want to prove it to you, that I love you as much as the rest of the girls.”

Proving her point also included a nice bath together, which turned into some great sex, eventually - and by the time the girls got home, Brianna definitely felt more connected to Jane.

“Had a good day?” Regina teased, once she saw their disheveled state and how Brianna was curled up on Jane’s lap.

“Oh, definitely did.” Jane grinned, making Brianna blush.

“And we missed all the fun!” Freddie gaspes dramatically, kissing Jane on the cheek- and now, Brianna didn’t feel jealous at all.

“I think that was the point.” Joan said with a smile, and Brianna grinned, burrowing deeper into Jane’s embrace.

The point was that, and to make sure that no one ever felt left out or disconnected in any way.


	115. Songwriting Ambitions

Anonymous asked: Ot5? Jane has tried songwriting before but she thinks they're bad and tells no one. One day the girls find her songwriting journal and they think the songs are great and convince her to sing one for the album they're working on and the song becomes a number one hit. Idk it's kinda dumb

Jane felt her heart drop when she spotted her girlfriends reading her journal. She was foolish, and she left it out in the open, and now they knew her little secret.

Jane never told anyone, but she actually really liked writing songs. She had so many ideas, and she just became more and more inspired by her musician lovers.

Her songs weren’t all that great in her opinion, though, and she didn’t like the fact that four extremely talented songwriters were skimming through her lyrics.

“We didn’t realize you write songs.” Freddie chirped when she noticed her, utterly beaming.

“Darling, these are all wonderful!”

“I especially like the last one you wrote.” Regina said softly, looking down at the lyrics with hearts in her eyes.

“It’s gorgeous.”

“You are so talented, Care Bear!” Brianna cooed, and Jane couldn’t help but smile at how sincere her voice was.

“You really think so?” she asked, and Joan nodded, clutching her journal against her chest like it was a precious treasure.

“Yes. We would actually like for you to join us, and make these into a reality.”

Jane’s jaw all but dropped. Did the band King seriously just ask her to sing with them?

“You don’t have to, of course.” Freddie said softly.

“But we all think your talent should be recognized.”

*

Jane still couldn’t believe she was in the recording booth with her girlfriends, singing backup vocals to a song she wrote.

It was all insane, and somehow, it was totally working.

So much in fact, that her little composition became their next biggest hit.

“And you didn’t believe us.” Brianna grinned, pressing a kiss onto her cheek when the news hit.

Jane just laughed in disbelief. This sounded like a dream, but it was even better, because it was reality.


	116. Reversed Part 8

killerqueen-slash asked: OT5 reversed AU - Brianna has a breakdown due to the teens/preteens at Supper when the teens/preteens act up.

Someone was about to snap in that household, so it wasn’t even a surprise that Brianna lashes out a little bit.

The kids were just being awful during dinner, screaming and swearing at each other, and generally being way too loud for a calm family meeting.

And eventually, Brianna had enough.

“Stop it!” she yelled, and everyone immediately shut up. They weren’t used to Brianna shouting.

“We just wanna have a nice dinner, for once.” Brianna continued, her eyes glowing dangerously.

“I’ve had enough of you constantly acting like you’re entitled to anything! Stop screaming, just for once, so everyone can enjoy this goddamn dinner!”

Let’s just say, the kids were much silent after that outburst.

“Was I too harsh?” Brianna asked once dinned was over, making Regina chuckle.

“Harsh? Hardly. That was the least you could do.”

“Actually, thank you.” Freddie said, rubbing at her temples. “My migraine is acting up.”

“I think it was time someone put them back in their place a little.” Jane said, leaning against the kitchen counter tiredly.

“Otherwise, we won’t survive the upcoming years.”

“God, don’t even remind me that we will have years of this…” Joan groaned, making the rest of them laugh.

Well, something like what Brianna did now was definitely in order- they could only hope the message got through.


	117. Mafia AU Part 4

Anonymous asked: Ot5 mafia part 4 idea! The cops catch on and they get caught and during the interrogation stuff Jane says it was all her idea and she will gladly spend life in prison if it meant that "innocent" people went free (she's lying about the innocent thing). Jane goes to jail and the girls break her out over the course of a year, because they need to get the supplies and give them to her slowly so that none of the guards become suspicious of her.

The day has finally came for Jane to escape.

It took them a year to get everything done, but Jane didn’t blame them: escaping from prison was hard work.

Her girls totally freaked out after she was caught: they tried to confess too, but Jane didn’t let them. It was her fault that their cover got blown.

Now, she only had to complete a few steps to get out of here.

Brianna managed to get a few men on the inside, masquerading as new prison guards, all of them well-trained and loyal to the death.

Regina, formerly having a biology degree, knew how to mix a few poisons that would make a good nerve gas, one that would help put the other guards to sleep.

Joan would take out the guards at the gate, and her and Freddie would make sure everything was covered as they took Jane home.

They got the ingredients of the gas inside one by one with each visit, and Jane mixed them, following Regina’s advise.

Things went easier than she thought they would: there was one guard that didn’t go down as quickly as she was supposed to, but they managed.

Jane was grinning like a fool once she was inside the car with her girls, and they all squealed.

“You’re back!” Freddie gasped, throwing herself into Jane’s arms and kissing all over her face.

“How did it go?” Brianna asked, kissing her forehead lovingly. “God, we were so worried!”

“It went well.” Jane said, and Joan grinned, pulling her into a deep hug.

“God, we missed you so much. It’s so good to have you back.”

Regina nodded, leaning in for a deep kiss before grabbing the steering wheel.

“Welcome home, Care Bear. Let’s get the hell out of here.”

Jane couldn’t agree more: she sent a “goodbye” look towards the prison before they drove away to freedom.


	118. Mafia AU Part 5

Anonymous asked: Ot5 mafia part 5, the girls have to help Jane lay low and/or create a new identity because the cops are looking for her after she escaped? Idk

Jane looked around, giving a soft hum. Compared to her cell, it wasn’t so bad.

“We wouldn’t put you out here while we’re away,” Joan started, looking apologetic,

“but we need to make sure you’re gonna be safe, and no one will find you.”

“Hey, it’s not that bad.” Jane said, wrapping an arm around Joan and squeezing her tight.

“I can handle a shed after prison.”

Brianna dragged a mattress inside, putting it down on the floor, covering it with a blanket.

“It’s only until we come back. You really need to lay low now.” Brianna said, and Jane tutted, kissing her cheek.

“I told you darlings, it’s fine. Don’t worry about me.”

“Reg and I are already working on some fake IDs.” Freddie chimed in, waving a piece of paper with a grin.

“If anything goes well, you will be Kate Barrison in a few weeks.”

“Jane Hutton? Who is that?” Regina joked. She gently bopped Jane on the nose.

“We only know Kate Barrison. Oh, and you might need to wear a wig.”

She pulled out a red one, and Jane hummed, before she burst out laughing.

“Alright, well, I guess it’s better than going back to prison.”

“Definitely.” Freddie said softly, taking Jane’s hands into hers.

“We will keep you safe. They won’t find you.”

Jane nodded, twirling the wig around with a grin.

She was sure of that.


	119. What Do You See?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: body image issues, implied smut

Anonymous asked: Ot5 where Jane and Brianna start having body image issues and the girls get a little fed up with it and they force them to undress, look at themselves in the mirror, and tell the other three what they see. Jane and Brianna start describing how they see their own bodies and start crying a little and one of them says something along the lines of "wanna know what we see?" And they start describing Jane and Brianna's bodies in a good way and it turns into soft fluffy sex? Idk

This whole mess needed to stop, and soon. Making a few not so positive things concerning your appearance was one thing, but constantly bashing yourself was not healthy at all.

Jane and Brianna protested as they were dragged inside the bathroom, Regina, Joan and Freddie pulling them along relentlessly and with determined looks on their faces.

“Strip.” Joan commanded once they were inside, and Brianna gave a confused chuckle.

“I don’t think we are in the mood for sex now…”

“Strip.” Joan commanded, and Jane and Brianna shared a look. They removed their clothes, utterly confused.

“Look into the mirror.” Freddie said, a little softer than Joan.

They did, albeit a little reluctantly, blushing heavily when they caught sight of their reflections.

“Tell me what do you see.” Regina said softly, standing behind Jane.

Jane sighed, ducking her head.

“A fat girl who looks like a dude. Not at all someone you would find hot.”

The other three sighed, before they turned to Brianna.

“And you?” Freddie asked, and Brianna swallowed thickly.

“A damn beanpole, that’s what. Too thin and flat.”

Tears were glistening in both their eyes, and Joan, Regina and Freddie all shared a look before they stood back behind them.

“Wanna know what we see?” Freddie asked, propping her chin up on Brianna’s shoulder.

“We see a gorgeous girl, with mile longs legs and soft skin, perfect hair and lovely pink lips.”

“And we see a hot, strong butch woman with the most adorable dimples when she smiles.” Joan said, raking her eyes over Jane.

“Maybe it’s time we showed you just how much we appreciate you.” Regina purred.

Jane and Brianna didn’t have time to react before they were pulled along once again, this time into the bedroom.

They were pushed down onto her backs, their girls crawling over them and showering their bodies in kisses.

They spent the entire night worshipping Brianna and Jane’s bodies, showing them just how beautiful they were.


	120. New Family Part 10

Anonymous asked: Ot5 request. Betty tells her parents she's in a cover band and that they're playing a gig nearby if they wanted to come and see. They go and see her play and turns out the band covers King's songs and Betty's the lead vocalist. The girls are happy until they see Betty start acting how Freddie does on stage. The girls think it's a little weird, but mostly cute how she acts like Freddie, but Freddie is kinda annoyed that her daughter is degrading herself that way. It's kinda weird. -Asmer

Of course they were all bloody excited after finding out their baby was the lead vocalist of a band. Coming from a family where the majority were musicians, that was a lovely little nod to them.

It was even more lovely hearing their daughter singing King songs in her own versions.

Regina, Brianna, Joan and Jane grinned proudly, loudly clapping along to the familiar beat.

Freddie liked it too, but… She wasn’t really digging the fact that Betty was acting just like her.

She didn’t like the way she was humping her microphone, didn’t like the revealing outfits and seeing her daughter running around on stage. It seemed unnatural, forced.

“What, you don’t like King?” Brianna teased, wrapping an arm around Freddie’s shoulder.

“Enjoy the show, Kitten.”

“It’s weird.” Freddie said, frowning as Betty grinded up on their guitarist.

“What do you mean?” Jane asked, looking at the scene curiously before looking back at Freddie.

“She acts just like me.” Freddie pointed out. “Look at the movements, the gestures.”

“Well, it makes sense she wants to be like you.” Joan said softly, sending their daughter an encouraging smile.

“She really looks up to you.”

“But I want her to be free of my shadow.” Freddie explained with a sigh.

“I want her to be able to show her own personality.”

“Hey, that’s plenty of time to discover that.” Regina promised, gently bopping her on the nose.

“She will figure it out eventually. Now, she’s just having fun.”

“Just like we should be.” Jane said softly, kissing Freddie’s cheek.

“Relax, Mum. Your daughter is amazing.”

“She really is.” Brianna grinned, cheering Betty when she let out a high note.

Well, Freddie had to admit the band was good, the singer was good, and Betty was enjoying herself.

And that was the most important thing.


	121. Breaking Habits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: mentions of domestic abuse

Anonymous asked: Kinda weird ot5 request. The King girls all grew up from bad home lifestyle so they developed little OCD like habits to cope with it. They might have been dumb little things, but they saw it as their calm among the chaos. Like no matter what happened, they would always be able to do the habits they developed, and that kept them calm. Jane tries to help the girls slowly ease out of the habits because they're far away from their parents, they can't hurt the four anymore. -Asmer

At first, Jane didn’t think too much of the girls’ small habbits. They weren’t exactly harmful, they were just a little weird.

Like Freddie had a weird obsession with washing her hands. Even if they were squeaky clean, she just continued rubbing, because her parents would always smack her hands if she forgot washing them before lunch.

Brianna would never go to bed before the rest of them, because she was always expected to stay up late to study, so she could be the best.

Regina had a weird thing going on with her own hair. She could brush it for an hour, because she was scared her parents would call her out on not being the pretty girl she was supposed to be.

And Joan didn’t like sleeping with pillows, because her subconcsious connected them to being lazy, and she was never allowed to be that.

It wasn’t until Jane learned about her girlfriends’ family backgrounds that she put the pieces together, and realized this wasn’t healthy at all.

She tried her best to help them: gently telling Freddie that her hands were very clean. She made a big show out of ‘aww'in at how clean they were, because it calmed her.

She would either help brush Regina’s hair so it would take less time, or she would just compliment it all the time.

She would gently put Brianna into bed, telling her that she was allowed to rest, that she was smart enough.

She would give Joan extra pillows and 'order’ her to have lazy days, when she wasn’t allowed to do anything just lie back and relax.

When things were harsh, she took them to therapy sessions: the most important thing was that her girlfriends were getting better, no matter the price.

She comforted them when the bad memories came, telling them that it was okay, that their parents weren’t here, that she was their new family now and she would never shame them.

It was a long road with a lot of bumps, but seeing her girlfriends happy and relaxed and healthy made it all worth it.


	122. "Freddie's Harem"

Anonymous asked: Ot5, they just gone public with their relationship, one of the tabloids that hate King call it "Freddie's Harem" or something more elegant than that and Freddie goes BALLISTIC!

They were sure some articles wouldn’t be nice about it, but calling their relationship a “harem” was just plain disgusting.

When Freddie saw the article, her vision went red. The picture was of them hugging after a concert, Jane smiling at them proudly.

It was such a cute pic, but it wasn’t ruined by the headline, that was screaming “Freddie’s harem”.

To be honest, it wasn’t even that big of a surprise that Freddie went off on the ass of the journalist who wrote it.

“You don’t need to be jealous, darling.” Freddie said, elegantly crossing her legs.

“I know that you are a sad, jealous excuse of a human being who hates women, and you fail insecure in your masculinity because I have more girlfriends at the same time that you did your entire life.”

The interview went viral, of course, and Freddie’s girlfriends all had a really great laugh out of it.

“Wow, that was savage.” Regina grinned, lightly smacking Freddie on the ass.

“That’s my girl!”

“Freddie’s harem…” Freddie huffed, shaking her head.

“Why do I get the brunt of this assholery all the time?”

“Because they are jealous of you for being so hot and succesful.” Brianna said, kissing her cheek.

“You know what? He deserved it. I’m proud of you.”

“His face was just perfect.” Joan laughed, clearly having a field day with this.

“He looked like he bit into a lemon!”

“Well, he definitely bit more than he could chew.” Jane grinned. She still had a copy of the newspaper, but she grabbed it and chucked it in the rubbish bin.

“There. That’s where it belongs.”

They all laughed, sending the discarded newspaper one last disapproving look.


	123. The Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, oral sex, strap-ons, nipple-licking

Anonymous asked: Ot5, the girls bet who’s the first to make brianna cum

Honestly, Brianna had the cheeky thought to hold it back; she was actually kind of good at it, and she would have liked to trick her ridiculously competitive girlfriends.

But she decided to let them have their weird fun, and just laid back and let herself enjoy it.

They really went out of their way to win, she had to give them that.

Jane fingered her so fast that Brianna was sure her wrist ached, hitting her G-spot on every thrust, punching moans out of her.

Joan went really wild, even grabbing the strap-on to overcompensate, fucking her so fast that the bed shook with it.

Freddie and Regina, being much better with their mouths than with their fingers, used that approach.

Freddie kept teasing her nipples, sucking and licking them, and Brianna had to admit, that was a close call.

Then it was Regina’s turn, and the blonde grinned, diving between her legs.

Brianna clutched at the sheets as Regina sucked on her clit with a little hum, her fingers digging into Brianna’s thighs.

There were many moments where Brianna thought she would fall over the edge, but it was a twist of Regina’s tongue that finally did it, and she came with a long moan.

“Guess who the winner is?” Regina grinned, licking her lips.

Freddie huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. Joan rolled her eyes and Jane pretended not to care, but everyone could see she was sulking like the rest of them.

Brianna just chuckled, shaking her head in disbelief at the ridiculousness of it all.


	124. New Family Part 11

Anonymous asked: Ot5 new family au. It's Betty's 21st birthday and she decides to celebrate with her mums. And she ends up getting flippin' wasted. -Asmer

Betty was swaying on her feet, nearly collapsing against Joan, but she kept her steady.

“I’m feeling really good.” Betty slurred, patting Joan on the back like one of her buddies.

“I’m drunk.”

“You are.” Brianna laughed, ruffling her daughter’s hair lovingly.

“But hey, at least you ended up trashed with us.”

Betty giggled, suddenly finding the word “trashed” really funny in her state.

“I can finally drink!” She announced proudly, pulling Joan into a hug.

“Mum, I can drink!”

“You can!” Joan replied, gently prying her arms off before she would end up suffocating her.

“And drinking, you did.” Regina chuckled, looking over the empty bottles and cups Betty left behind.

“You’re in for a rough awakening next morning.”

“Leave her be.” Freddie laughed, quite wobbly on her feet herself.

“She had a lot of fun!”

“Our big, grown up girl.” Jane grinned proudly, and this time, Betty wasn’t whining about being embarrassed.

Joan had a hard time keeping Betty up anymore, so Jane swooped in to help her up the stairs and put her into bed.

“She really is gonna regret this tomorrow.” Brianna laughed, though her heart was full of love for their daughter.

It was insane, that she was legally an adult now.


	125. You Need Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: eating disorder

Anonymous asked: Freddie refusing to admit she's having an eating disorder when her girls are just trying to help her.

At first, even the other girls didn’t want to admit it-after all, that was not something that was easy to digest.

But the problem soon became too obvious to ignore.

Freddie pretty much stopped eating. She constantly played it off as “forgetting” about breakfast, then lunch, and then finally dinner too.

And if that happened once or twice, they would have been able to handle it. But it became a regular thing.

Freddie didn’t like being faced with it, though.

“I told you, I just keep forgetting!” Freddie snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You guys are seeing things that don’t even exist!”

“Like what? That you stopped eating?” Regina asked. She really wanted to be polite, but Freddie was refusing to let them help her, and it was frustrating.

“We are not blind, Freddie. This is not okay.”

“It’s not healthy at all.” Brianna reasoned with her, trying for a softer approach.

“Your body needs all those nutrients…”

“Oh, spare me the lesson.” Freddie huffed, staring down at her feet.

“I have way too much nutrients, that’s why I’m so fat.”

There it was.

“You are not fat.” Joan said softly, taking Freddie’s hand into hers. Not at all; she was actually way too thin for Joan’s liking.

“You don’t see what we do, but at least give it a try.”

“And we need to find you some help.” Jane added. She was getting way too worried, and she didn’t like thinking about what would happen if Freddie kept this up.

“I’m normal.” Freddie protested, yanking her head back.

“I’m fine!”

That was the end of their conversation for that day, and many days after that. It took Freddie to pass out from malnutrition when she finally realized that her girlfriends might be right.

She finally agreed to see a specialist, and her girls did everything in their power to help her.

Brianna held her hands through the therapy sessions; Joan cooked her healthy meals that were easy on her exhausted stomach; Regina kept praising her body after every pound she put back on, boosting her confidence; and Jane was always there to calm her down when she had a bump in the road, and couldn’t keep her food down.

They have come a really long and hard way, but eventually, Freddie returned to a healthy mental and physical state after so much care she was receiving.


	126. New Family Part 12

Anonymous asked: I actually have two ot5 requests. You can do one of them or both or neither, whatever you want. First one: Betty and her band start writing original music and they become popular like King. Second one: Betty and Richie are ready for kids and they decide to adopt like the girls did and they give them some tips on dealing with a newly adopted child. Please and thank you! -Asmer

“You would definitely have an easier time adopting than us, because you’re an adorable heterosexual couple."Regina laughed softly, patting Betty on the shoulder.

"They would examine your circumstances to make sure the kid would have a great place with you guys.”

Betty nodded, chewing on her lip a little nervously. It was a big decision, and she would have lied if she said that it didn’t make her anxious as hell.

“You are going to do great.” Freddie promised, wrapping her arm around her daughter’s shoulder, giving her an encouraging squeeze.

“You and Richie will be amazing parents.”

“I just want to make sure the kid would feel as loved as I did.” Betty admitted, making her parents smile.

“You will.” Jane said, smiling at her kid proudly.

“You have so much love to give, Betty. You don’t need to stress about it.”

“If you want my advice, I guess the most important thing is that you shouldn’t treat them differently. Like, don’t make them feel they are not your biological kid.” Joan chimed in, and Betty nodded with a little smile.

“I think I’ve got that covered. But what about the band? We just started to get big, and I don’t wanna mess up everything…”

“You won’t.” Brianna promised, squeezing her hand.

“We managed, too. And we are more than happy to babysit if needed.”

“Ooh, definitely.” Freddie grinned. “I can’t wait to be a grandma!”

“Youe kid is going to be spoiled.” Joan laughed, and Betty grinned, feeling her chest fill with warmth.

She was absolutely sure about that.


	127. New Family Part 13

Anonymous asked: Betty's kid spending time with her grandmas?

Regina and Joan were absolutely thrilled to find that Kara preferred playing with cars instead of dolls.

“See? That’s a good girl.” Joan chuckled, ruffling Kara’s hair lovingly.

“Cars are fun, aren’t they?” Regina teased, and Kara nodded eagerly, getting one of the toy cars and driving it across Regina’s thigh.

“Dolls are lame!”

“Eh, I hope she won’t turn out to be like you.” Freddie teased, pointing at Regina who snickered.

Freddie plopped down next to Kara, and the little girl immediately went in for a hug. She was a very cuddly kid, and she especially loved hugging Freddie.

“Would it be bad?” Kara asked, blinking up at her curiously.

“Being like Grandma Regina?”

“No, no, not at all.” Freddie tutted, gently bopping her on the nose.

“When you will be a little older, we will tell you a funny story.”

“Funny?” Brianna scoffed. “It’s rather tragic. Kara, love, would you like some tea?”

Kara seemed to contemplate it, and then she nodded, letting Brianna pull her onto her feet and lead her out into the kitchen, where Jane was in the middle of making sandwiches for them.

“Are you having fun, Kara?"Jane asked, and Kara nodded eagerly.

"Yes! I played cars with Grandma Joan and Grandma Regina, but Grandma Freddie said you will tell me a funny story!”

“Oh, what kind of funny story?” Jane asked, and Brianna made a zipping movement across her lips. There was no reason for this kid to know all about metaphorical grease guns just yet.

Jane stacked the plate full with sandwiches while Brianna made them all tea, then they trodded back to the living room to continue playing with cars and whatever their adored granddaughter fancied.


	128. New Family Part 14

Anonymous asked: So, ot5 new family au, what if Betty wasn't an orphan because her parents died and her parents could afford to take care of her anymore, so they reluctantly gave her up. Could you make a fic of Betty meeting her biological parents with her adoptive mothers, because she'd feel more comfortable with the girls there? Ok sorry bye!!

Betty was clutching onto Jane and Joan’s hands so hard, it almost hurt. But her nerves were absolutely understandable.

After she managed to track down her biological parents and managed to organize a meeting with them, they were finally here, sitting across them.

The meeting was awkward. It wasn’t all that easy to catch up on so many years missed.

The couple seemed nice at least, if a little nervous.

They mostly just talked about mundane things, about Betty’s education and stuff, but couldn’t go any deeper than that. It was probably for the better.

“Did it help?” Brianna asked when they left the house, and Betty nodded.

“I think so.” Betty admitted.

“Thank you, for coming with me.”

“Of course.” Freddie said softly, squeezing her hand. “We wouldn’t let you face it all alone.”

“Do you wanna keep in touch with them?” Regina asked, giving Betty a soft smile.

“It would be okay if you did.”

“I’m not sure.” Betty admitted. “Does that make me… A bad kid?”

“Not at all.” Jane promised. “Seriously. It’s your choice.”

“Whatever you decide, we’re here for you.” Joan said with a smile.

“And so are they, I think.”

Betty nodded, smiling. At least she experienced this too.


	129. New Family Part 15

Anonymous asked: So Betty feels more comfortable leaving Kara with her moms whenever she goes on tour with her band but Kara thinks that her mom doesn't love her anymore and is trying to get rid of her, and the next time her mom is on tour she breaks down a few days after her mom leaves and the girls comfort Kara while Betty's on tour and talk to Betty once she gets back. Please and Thank you

In one moment, Kara was happily reading with Brianna, and in the next, she broke down sobbing without any warning, startling her grandmothers.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Brianna asked softly, stroking Kara’s hair.

Kara hiccupped softly, turning her eyes away.

“Mum doesn’t love me anymore.” She said, her voice wavering.

Jane tutted, crouching down next to her and taking her small hand into hers.

“Why would you say that?”

“Because she always leaves me here.” Kara snifled. “She wants to leave me here forever.”

“Oh, darling, no.” Freddie promised, brushing the little girl’s hair out of her face.

“Mummy works a lot, and she wants to make sure you are safe when Daddy is away too. So she leaves you here with us, so we take care of you.”

“But she loves you a lot.” Joan said gently.

“You’re her little treasure. She would never leave you alone.”

“Exactly.” Regina said, gently taking Kara into her arms. She was a little big for that now, and Regina’s back protested against lifting her, but she knew it calmed her granddaughter.

“You’re Mummy and Daddy’s favorite little girl, and she would never abandon you.”

Kara seemed to calm down a little, but she wasn’t so playful that afternoon as usual, so the girls decided to talk to their daughter once she was back.

“I think you should confirm it for her too.” Joan advised after they explained what happened with Kara.

“You should explain her why you can’t take her on tours.”

“I will.” Betty promised, sighing. “Am I a bad Mum?”

“Lord, no.” Freddie said, gently bopping her on the nose.

“You are a wonderful Mum. She’s just young, and she doesn’t understand it yet.”

“But she will, if you talk to her.” Jane said softly. “You need to promise her that you would always come back for her.”

Betty nodded, hoisting her bag over her shoulder. She was ready to go and comfort her kid, the same way her mothers always comforted her too.


	130. New Family Part 16

Anonymous asked: Kara going through her rebellious phase and Betty is really practically done with her shit and she's talking to her mums about it because she needs advice on all of this and after a while she's like "was I like that when I was younger?" and they look at her like "you're fucking kidding me right?"

Betty was tired. No, she was exhausted as hell, and she couldn’t even deny it, due to the dark circles under her eyes.

Kara reached her teens, and it was as if a switch got turned on in her head, and she transformed into absolute bitch-mode, causing constant migraine to Betty and Richie.

“It’s just awful.” Betty sighed into her mug, rubbing her sore temple.

“She refuses to talk to me or her father, snaps at everything we say, and blares music in the middle of the night. I just can’t handle this.”

“Give her some time.” Jane said softly, rubbing her daughter’s back.

“She will grow out of it soon.”

“How soon is soon?” Betty whined, and Joan laughed, refilling her cup with some more calming herbal tea.

“Well, no need to lie.” Joan chuckled. “It would take a while.”

“You can’t really do much.” Freddie admitted. “You just have to wait.”

“Right now, being understanding is the most you can do.” Brianna added, giving her knee a pat.

“She’s going through a lot with her hormones and all that.”

Betty groaned, leaning back on the couch with a heavy sigh.

“Was I like that when I was a teen?”

Her mothers let out a laugh in unison at that.

“Are you kidding me?” Regina chuckled. “Honey, you were worse. You literally keyed my car because you were bored.”

“Yeah, okay, that was bad.” Betty admitted.

“And you destroyed my tulips.” Jane added, a reminiscing look in her eyes. “They were very nice tulips. Oh, and your argument was always that I’m not your biological mother, so I can’t tell you what to do.”

“You nearly broke my piano.” Freddie chimed in. “And you kicked Tiffany once!”

“Oh, God.” Betty groaned. “I was a real asshole, wasn’t I?”

“A little bit.” Joan admitted with a grin. “But you grew out of it.”

“And so will Kara.” Brianna promised.

Well, Betty really hoped that was true.


	131. New Family Part 17

Anonymous asked: Kara and Betty get into a fight and Betty gets angry enough that she hits her. They both go silent from the shock and Betty starts trying to apologize while Kara runs out of the house. Betty breaks down and thinks she's a bad mother and Kara runs to her grandmas place and explains what happened and asks if she could stay the night and talk to Betty in the morning. Sorry.

Kara never would have thought her mother would ever hit her.

Sure, it wasn’t really a hit, per se, it was only a light smack, but the implication hurt much more than when her hand came in contact with her face.

She was shocked. Her mother was shocked too.

Betty tried to apologize, but Kara wasn’t having it. She stormed out, wanting to be away from her.

She, of course, ended up at her grandmother’s, crying her eyes out.

“She hit me.” Kara whimpered, clutching onto Regina’s shirt.

“She hates me, I know!”

“She doesn’t.” Regina promised, stroking her hair.

“Believe me, she doesn’t.”

“What she did, was a bad thing.” Freddie chimed in, shaking her head. She was really disappointed in her daughter now.

“And you have the right to be upset.”

“But we don’t think she really meant to hurt you.” Brianna added, wiping her tears away.

“Sometimes, people do things before thinking them through.”

“That obviously doesn’t make this okay.” Joan said, tucking a piece of hair behind Kara’s ear.

“What we’re saying, is that we know your Mum. She would never intentionally hurt you.”

“You can stay the night, if you want.” Jane offered, and Kara nodded hastily.

“We will talk to your Mum in the morning. All of us.”

*

Just as they guessed it, Betty was a mess. Kara was a mess too.

But they made up, obviously, especially after Betty got a mighty scolding from her own mothers, making her promise that she would never do something like that again.


	132. Royalty AU Part 5

Anonymous asked: Could you do another part to the ot5 royalty au? Maybe she accidentally goes public with her relationship and her parents disown her? I dunno imma head out

“We told you to lay low.” Bomi grumbled, his eyes glowing dangerously as he glared at Freddie.

“That’s literally all we asked of you.”

“It was an accident, Father!” Freddie protested. “I didn’t mean to…”

“You ruined everything, Freddie.” Jer said, clearly disappointed.

“You brought shame to our Kingdom. You are not welcome here anymore.”

Freddie’s heart dropped. Surely they weren’t serious… Or where they?

But they seemed to be, staring at her darkly, and Freddie knew her fate. She really ruined everything.

*

“I’m such a fool.” Freddie cried, hiding her face in Regina’s neck.

“I promised them we would keep it a secret!”

“Freddie, don’t blame yourself.” Regina said, stroking her hair.

“They should blame themselves for being so horrible to disown you for that!” Brianna scoffed, clearly very upset.

“Freddie, you didn’t deserve this.”

“What am I gonna do now?” Freddie cried.

“I can’t stay here!”

Jane brushed her hair out of her face, smiling down at her.

“We will figure something out. Together.”

“Wherever you will go, we’ll follow.” Joan promised, squeezing her hand.

Freddie blinked through her tears, looking over her gentle, loyal girlfriends. God, they were worth losing anything for.

“Are we planning an escape?” Freddie asked.

“Not so much an escape, more like moving away.” Regina sighed, kissing the top of her head.

“We will go somewhere where we can be together.”

The other three nodded, and they pulled Freddie into a group embrace.

Freddie snifled, taking a deep breath. She was hurting, really deeply, but she knew she could survive this with her girlfriends.


	133. Overdue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

Anonymous asked: Freddie is overdue and it is hard for her to move a finger, but the doctor told her that walking might help her. She tries that and she has to stop every 10 steps to catch a breath. After that everything hurts except her stomach (you know, contractions) and she feels frustrated. Her girlfriends are very supportive and they walk with her hand in hand trying to put her at ease even for a short time.

Freddie huffed in annoyance, putting a hand on her lower back to support it, but it still ached like hell.

She was getting damn exhausted: she felt huge, and sore and annoyed. She was supposed to be holding her baby now, not trying to induce labor!

“How are you feeling?” Jane asked, kissing her knuckles, and Freddie whined.

“Like I’m about to pop and yet, I can’t pop.”

Regina chuckled softly, pressing a kiss onto her cheek.

“The doc said this is supposed to work. Come on, let’s continue.”

“That’s easy for you to say.” Freddie huffed. “You are not the one carrying an elephant!”

“Hey, don’t insult him.” Brianna cooed, cupping Freddie’s distended belly, making her roll her eyes.

“Well, he feels like an elephant!”

Joan gently massaged her lower back, trying to ease some of the pain, and Freddie gave her a grateful smile before groaning as her hips started to ache.

“I want to give birth!” She whimpered, getting more and more frustrated.

Brianna and Jane held onto her hands, gently walking her around the room, but once again, Freddie had to stop to catch her breath.

“I can’t do this anymore.” Freddie groaned, and Joan tutted, kissing her nose.

“Of course you can, Kitten. Come on, we gotta get this baby out!”

“Imagine how amazing will it be to hold him in your arms.” Brianna smiled. “Try to hold onto that.”

“Let’s walk some more, yeah?” Regina advised softly, giving her hand a little squeeze.

Freddie sighed, placing a hand over her swollen belly, frowning when the baby kicked. Get out of here, you little shit, Freddie thought.

She gripped onto Jane’s hand and pushed forward, ready to continue pacing until it actually worked.

She wanted her baby, damn it!


	134. Zombie Apocalypse

Anonymous asked: Ot5 zombie apocalypse? They don't know each other before and find each other when they're all raiding the same place and basically give each other heart attacks. They end decided to travel together because it's better to travel in packs and they slowly fall in love? Please and thank you. -Asmer

It was just by luck that Freddie didn’t immediately open fire on the chick that bumped into her - it was literally the middle of a zombie apocalypse, can people just watch it!?

“What do you want?” Freddie hissed, holding her pistol threateningly. The blonde clearly saw her gunslinger skills weren’t the most certain, so she chuckled, simply pushing it out of her face.

“The same thing as you, Kitten.” She said, and Freddie couldn’t help but blush at the nickname.

“I’m looking for food and trying to avoid the motherfuckers.”

They heard a thud, and they whipped around, guns ready. The only thing that emerged from behind the shelves, though, was a bush of curly brown hair.

“I thought I heard human speech.” She grinned, waving at the other two.

“Hey, there. I’m Brianna.”

Freddie and the blonde shared a look, but they both shrugged. They haven’t met too many humans either in the past few weeks or so, so they were kind of excited too.

“I’m Regina.” The blonde replied, and then pointed at Freddie.

“And this is an angry Kitten.”

“Very funny.” Freddie said, rolling her eyes. “I’m Freddie, nice to meet you all.”

Just as she finished her sentence, they heard a loud crash, and all three of them jumped, ready to attack.

But instead of a zombie, it was just another girl, triumphantly holding a can of beans.

“Uh… Don’t shoot?” She laughed, shaking her auburn hair out of her face.

“I’m just looking for food. Are you guys together?”

Brianna looked back at the other two, and shrugged. “Sort of… And you are…?”

“Joan, and alone.” The girl replied. It seemed like whenever someone finished a sentence, something had to happen, because there was another loud sound, and than another girl stumbled out from between the racks.

“Okay, but this is ridiculous.” Regina laughed, putting her gun day.

“Hello, attracive stranger. I guess you’re looking for food, you’re all alone, and you’re scared to death too. Now, tell me your name.”

The girl chuckled, waving at them with a bag of chips.

“I’m Jane. Are you guys together?”

“Sort of.” Joan repeated what Brianna said, shrugging.

“Erm… I don’t wanna ruin this sweet moment, but should we leave?”

She pointed at the windows, where about ten zombies were clawing at the glass, growling and drooling.

Freddie initially didn’t realize she would end up with four other girls on her journey, but she followed them outside.

They kept close after that, protecting each other from harm, which was definitely a better tactic than doing it alone.

Also, in a world where it seemed like there were barely any more humans left, falling in love with four other girls was definitely a treat.


	135. We Don't Mind Your Job

Anonymous asked: Freddie's a cam girl and she eventually starts dating the other four and comes clean about her history and she thinks the others will get mad and think she's a whore or something but they understand and even ask to be in one of her cam shows? Yeah sorry bye

Freddie was sure her girlfriends would immediately leave her.

Well, she did just come clean about being a cam girl- surely they wouldn’t be okay with knowing their girlfriend was showing off her body on the screen…?

But to her biggest surprise and relief, they didn’t seem to mind at all.

“You had to get money. What is wrong about that?” Brianna asked, brushing Freddie’s hair out of her face gently.

“We all have to work.”

“Yeah, but that’s not real work…” Freddie tried, but Regina cut her off softly.

“Of course it is. You put energy into it, you get money for it, you pay taxes from said money. That sounds like work to me.”

Freddie bit her lip, ducking her head. She didn’t use to be ashamed of being a cam girl, but she had four girlfriends now, and she didn’t want them to feel like she was cheating on them or something.

It was as if Jane read her mind, because she kissed the side of her head softly, cooing.

“We still look at you the same way.” She promised. “This doesn’t change anything.”

“Not at all.” Joan added with a smile.

“In fact, why don’t we help you out? I heard poly stuff flies well. Maybe you could get even more money for it.”

Freddie nearly choked on her spit. What? Being okay with it was one thing, but asking to join her…?

“Seriously?” Freddie asked, and Regina nodded with a grin.

“Showing this ass on the screen? Hell yeah.” She gave her own butt a mighty smack, grinning all the while.

“Well, some of the stuff we do could definitely peak interest.” Brianna mused with a smirk, and she didn’t even have to name one thing, because all their minds started whirring right away.

“Oh, I’d fuck all of you before the webcam.” Joan offered, making her girlfriends laugh.

“So, what do you say?” Jane asked, and Freddie chuckled in disbelief.

She certainly didn’t expect this, but hey- it could actually work.


	136. Eating Helps

Anonymous asked: Brianna has issues eating when her depression is bad, her girlfriend(s) take it upon themselves to make sure she eats.

The last thing Brianna wanted to do while she was having an episode, was eating. Eating required way too much energy, even chewing was tiring for her.

Luckily, she could rely on her girlfriends to make sure she wouldn’t starve during it.

Joan and Jane, being the great cooks that they were, made her meals that were easy on the stomach, like soups or light salads.

Regina and Freddie were good at persuading.

“Just one bite, please.” Freddie cooed with her big puppy eyes, dragging the fork before Brianna’s face almost teasingly, and Brianna couldn’t resist, even in her state.

“You need to eat, you know that.” Regina said firmly but gently, holding up the bowl for Brianna.

Regina was pretty good at giving some tough love, which always worked in the end, and Brianna ended up eating at least a few bites.

“You did really great.” Jane praised her whenever she did eat, showing Brianna that eating was the right thing to do.

It wasn’t easy, of course. When Brianna’s spirits were down, it was hard to break through her shell.

But her girlfriends were persistent, not letting her go hungry to further suffer.

And when she asked for seconds? That was the biggest victory.

“Of course I’ll get it for you.” Joan grinned, patting her thigh to retrieve it for her.

Brianna could be very stubborn, but even she could realize not eating wasn’t helping her, so she let girls gently persuade her into eating as well as getting better.


	137. We Don't Mind Your Job Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, oral sex, face-sitting, 69

Anonymous asked: I'm sorry but I really want ot5 cam girl Freddie smut

Freddie usually wasn’t as nervous before a show- but this was different. Her girls were doing it with her now.

She got them all masks to keep their identities hidden, but she could still feel that they were nervous. Freddie definitely didn’t blame them.

“Are you all sure?” Freddie asked one last time, and her girls all nodded, giving her a thumbs up.

Freddie turned on the camera, putting on her show smile for her viewers.

She greeted them in her usual way, as well as introducing her special guests. She couldn’t help but chuckle when just the mere sight of her girls made her audience go buckwild.

Joan nuzzled into her neck, kissing the soft skin, and Freddie let out a soft whimper as she grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her into a kiss. She was more turned on than usual, the fact that her girls were all here with her made her blood boil in all the best ways.

The coins started rolling in like crazy as they all started making out with each other, caressing each other’s bodies. The girls seemed to be naturals, getting the hang of it quickly.

Freddie arranged the camera so it could show the large picture of the steamy scene she conjured up for her viewers.

She lay on her back, legs spread for Jane who was fingering her slowly, teasingly, kissing all over her thighs.

She made Brianna sit on her face- careful of her mask- and the sounds she made while being eaten out by Freddie just fueled the viewers even more.

Regina and Brianna were making out, making the filthiest sounds while Joan fingered Regina from behind.

The comments started pouring in, and Freddie could imagine her viewers just drooling over her and her girlfriends.

She spread her legs further for Jane, and her girlfriend picked up her pace inside, fucking into her with all her might, leaving love bites all over Freddie’s skin.

Brianna was whining and whimpering as she rolled her hips down against Freddie’s face, yanking on Regina’s hair and panting into her mouth.

Regina was nearly sobbing in pleasure as Joan kept hitting her G-spot with every thrust, all but growling as she sunk her teeth into Regina’s neck, leaving a possessive mark.

By the time Freddie, Regina and Brianna came, she got so much money it was hard to count.

She dragged herself closer to the camera, still twitching from her orgasm, her lips from Brianna.

“Those two lovelies haven’t come yet.” Freddie purred, pointing at Jane and Joan.

“What should they do?”

Most of the votes where for 69-ing, and Joan and Jane gave a playful shrug before they went to town on each other.

While Joan and Jane pleasured each other, Freddie, Brianna and Regina all cuddled up in the corner, casually playing with each other’s breasts to further entertain the audience.

It was not a surprise that she got so much money, or that the audience demanded to see more of the of other four.


	138. Broadway

Anonymous asked: Ot5 idea! The King girls are rival Broadway actors (in this one Joan can actually sing because Broadway) and Jane is a fan of the four or a hairdresser/crew member and they all slowly fall in love? Yeah it's dumb bye

It was so typical, to fall for the actresses, wasn’t it?

And yet, Jane couldn’t help but find herself sighing dreamily whenever those four where up on stage, singing and acting their hearts out.

Even better, when they were sitting in her chair, getting their hair done by Jane and chatting away about mundane things.

They were all so different, and that is why Jane found them so fascinating.

Freddie seemed really big on stage, a real diva who had the audience eating out of the palms of her hands, but she was actually quitw shy backstage, blushing as Jane touched her hair.

Regina also seemed like a larger than life character, but she was actually very firmly on the ground with her two feet, and her wits never failed to amaze Jane.

Joan seemed almost shy at first, usually appearing in more minor roles, but she was the most savage person Jane has ever met.

It was kind of the same with Brianna too, with her usually playing very soft, humble characters on stage - and why she was similar herself, she did have her very much fierce moments.

They were all very complex, and they all had some kind of playfuly rivalry with each other, which - in Jane’s opinion - was kind of hot.

It wasn’t until one day when Jane was alone backstage and packing her stuff, when the actresses stumbled in, heavily making out and tearing at each other’s stage costumes, when Jane really understood what was going on between them.

She didn’t really expect Freddie to grab her and pull her into a kiss, or that she would end up under those puffy skirts, pleasuring her four crushes, and theb finding herself pinned to the ground by four desperate, hungry actresses.

Their love was pretty much a Broadway show in itself: starting out as passionate affairs in backstage, then slowly deepening and becoming something more.

Now, watching Freddie stand out there and sing about love, watching Regina throw flirtatious looks at the audience, or Joan and Brianna playing the most humble characters with their usual fire in their eyes, it all had a new meaning.

The audience was all over these four stars, but they were all over Jane- so being “just a hairdresser” was definitely not a bad job.


	139. Pet Guests

Anonymous asked: OT5, a compilation of Freddie and Brianna bringing random animals home

“Sorry, darlings, I couldn’t just leave her there…”

They all knew what that sentence meant by now, and all four of them let out a groan in unison.

“Please, tell me it’s not another cat…” Joan sighed, glancing at the other three cats who were grooming each other in their little basket.

Freddie’s grin told everything.

She pulled the small blanket, revealing a tiny, scruffy kitten who was mewling pathetically, making the other cats perk up.

“Oh, she’s tiny.” Jane cooed, scratching the small ears.

“Hello, little baby.”

“You’re way too soft, Hutton.” Regina chuckled, though she had to admit, her own heart softened too.

None of them were surprised that Brianna took to the cat too right away, and soon they were all nursing and petting the kitten.

*

It was a damn badger, of all things, and Freddie screamed at the top of her lungs as she stumbled into it in the bedroom.

“There’s an animal in here!” She squealed, backing out the door.

They all poked their heads inside to see what the fuss was about, and Brianna grinned.

“Oh, yeah. Meet Tommy.”

“You named him?” Joan gasped, looking from the animal to Brianna and back. This was just nonsense.

“Brianna, we can’t keep a badger…”

“Of course we can.” Brianna said softly, scooping it up in her arms.

“Anyone wanna pet him?” She asked with a bright smile, and Freddie quickly hid behind Jane.

Regina could only sigh and roll her eyes; this was getting ridiculous.

*

The puppy grew on them quite quickly, though the cats weren’t the biggest fan of it at first, for obvious reasons.

“The biggest cat lover just took a dog home.” Brianna mused, and Freddie shrugged with a little chuckle.

“I decided to cater to everyone’s needs.” She said, laughing as the puppy tackled Regina onto the ground and started licking all over her face.

*

Brianna’s most ridiculous rescue was probably a pig. Not a mini pig, the kind they could keep inside, but the biggest, pinkest one.

“That’s it, I’ll quit.” Joan said, storming out of the kitchen when she found the animal nosing at the stove.

Regina, who had an inexplicable fear of pigs, spent the whole day clinging to either Jane, Joan or Freddie, hissing when the pig so much as looked at her.

“He’s not a threat.” Brianna explained with a smile, petting it like a cat or a dog, and her girlfriends rolled their eyes.

Joan, Jane and Regina had to put up with a lot, whenever Freddie or Brianna burst home with a new addition to their family.

And to be honest, they made good friends with most of the pets, anyway.


	140. New Family Part 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: death mention

Anonymous asked: Ot5 new family request: After Freddie dies, Betty decides to perform in her place. At their first concert, Betty is booed offstage because the fans think she's a "half-rate Freddie replacement"

She should have probably known this was going to happen.

Of course, the fans wouldn’t accept anyone, but Freddie, not even her daughter, no matter how good she was.

She listened to their booing, to their jeers, and couldn’t take it anymore. It hurt even more than she thought it would.

She ran off stage, straight into Jane’s arms and sobbing, and her mother held her close, shushing her softly.

“I just wanted to do something nice for her.” Betty cried.

“I just wanted her to know, that I look up to her, and…”

“I know, sweetheart.” Jane said, kissing her cheek. “Don’t blame yourself.”

The other three ran after Betty, sweeping her up in a group hug, squeezing her tight.

“They were fucking idiots.” Regina growled, keeping her daughter safe and secure in her arms.

“They didn’t even deserve you being there.”

Betty snifled, burrowing deeper into their arms. That was the only place that felt safe right now.

“You were good, trust me.” Joan promised, her eyes a little wet as she brushed Betty’s hair out of her face.

“Do you think she would be mad at me?” Betty asked, and her mothers all shook their heads.

“Not at all.” Brianna promised softly.

“She would be very proud.”

The other three all hummed in agreement, and Betty let out a shaky breath, trying to smile.

That was the only thing that she could held onto: that somehow, her mother saw and knew that her kid and her lovers werw still keeping her memory strong.


	141. Stripper!Jane

Anonymous asked: Ot5 stipper Jane?

She wasn’t the usual kind of stripper the girls usually encountered in the bar.

First of all, she was butch, which was a rarity in itself, and they immediately perked up as she got up on the little stage.

Second, she was rather buff and chubby, not at all the kind of girls the bar usually employed- for a lesbian bar, they really disregarded the thirsty femmes.

“She’s hot.” Freddie sighed dreamily. “Oh, god. She is fucking hot.”

“I love how they spice up the scene here.” Regina said, eyeing the girl’s broad back.

“She is definitely a lovely addition.”

The breath stuck in their throats when the girl slowly started unbuttoning her flannel. Cheers and whistles came from the audience, and the girl grinned, shrugging it off her shoulders.

“Damn,” Joan drawled as the girl flexed in her tank top, “those arms, those fucking arms…”

“I need a drink.” Brianna stated as the girl reached for her belt.

They must have looked comical with their eyes bulging out of their heads when the girls shimmied out of her jeans, standing before the audience in her boxers and swaying her hips teasingly.

She spotted the four girls in the audience and winked, causing Freddie to wheeze.

The stripper grabbed her flannel and threw it at Freddie playfully, while her jeans landed in Regina’s lap.

The tank top followed soon too, and now the stripper was only dancing in her sports bra and underwear, for everyone’s amusement.

Even her moves were atypical, more flexing and showing off the strength- whoever called her here to dance, definitely did Freddie, Regina, Brianna and Joan a huge favour.

She bowed as the choreography was done, hopping off the stage and walking up to the girls with a smirk.

“Hello, ladies.” She said, her deep voice raising delighted goosebumps over their skin.

“May I ask for my clothes back?”

“Only if you tell us your name.” Brianna blurted out, her brain clearly overcome with hunger. The girl laughed, sending her a wink.

“I’m Jane.”

She retrieved her clothes, sending them one last grin before walking backstage, leaving the four gaping women behind.

“I think I just came a little.” Joan admitted, her voice much higher than usual.

“I hope she comes back.” Regina mused, and the girls all sighed dreamily.

Until then, they could fantasize about adding Jane into their little mix…


	142. No One's Alone With Their Demons

Anonymous asked: Poly!King or ot5 where one of them (not Brianna because she already has one) has a mental illness (not depression) and the others help her cope or something? Sorry if I seem mean

She couldn’t breathe again.

Freddie hated when this happened, when her lungs misbehaved and wouldn’t fill with air, when her chest tightened and her body became paralyzed.

She flinched when a warm hand touched her shoulder, trying to pull her back into reality.

“Freddie? Freddie, it’s just us. Breathe, okay?”

Her eyes were bleary, and she could barely make out the faces through her panic, but she slowly recognized her four girlfriends, leaning over her.

“Breathe for me.” Brianna repeated, showing her the pattern. Freddie tried, choking a little, but she eventually managed, feeling some of the tension inside her chest dissipate.

“That’s it.” Brianna said, giving her a proud smile. “See? You can do it.”

Regina gently took her hands, pulling her onto her feet, keeping her up and steady when she stumbled.

“Let’s lie down a little bit, okay? You need to rest.”

Freddie nodded jerkily, feeling the uncontrollable shakes start, and she clutched onto Regina’s hand desperately.

Regina gently placed her on Jane’s lap, and Freddie immediately snuggled up to her hiding her face in her neck.

“You’re okay.” Jane said, kissing her cheek.

“We are here, and we’ll keep you safe.”

Joan arrived back with Freddie’s meds, gently coaxing her into taking them, gently brushing Freddie’s hair out of her face.

Freddie gave them a small smile, taking another sip of the water Joan offered her, trying to get her breathing under control.

Keeping her chronic anxiety in check wasn’t easy, bur thankfully, she wasn’t alone to fight her demons.


	143. New Family Part 19

Anonymous asked: Could you do an ot5 new family request when Betty was younger? The girls are start fighting over who's song should go on the album and for whatever reason they start getting more hearted to where they're basically screaming matches between the four of them and Jane's sick of it so she takes Betty and leaves saying she'll only come back once they get their shit together and Betty doesn't understand why their fighting and what's going on? Just some single mom Jane and confused scared Betty

“I don’t want another long-ass guitar solo, okay!? Deflate your ego a little bit.”

“You never want a guitar solo, Joan. You never want what I want!”

“Oh, stop this victimized attitude. The song is shit anyways. My song, however…”

“No, Reg. I hate the rhythym, okay? I can’t sing like that! And why would I put that ridiculous song on our album, where we have a literal masterpiece…”

“It sounds like you wrote it while you were high, Freddie!”

Jane rolled her eyes, rubbing at her temples. She was getting really fed up with listening to her girlfriends murdering each other some damn songs.

She could see Betty curled up on the couch, looking extremely confused, her eyes wide in panic, and that did it for Jane.

“Alright, I’m taking Betty out for an ice-cream.” Jane announced, lifting her daughter off the couch and hoisting her up on her hip.

“We will be back when you all calmed your tits.”

It was as if they didn’t even listen, because just as Jane put Betty in her coat, the screaming started again.

She walked through the park hand in hand with her daughter, who kept glancing back towards the house. She yanked on Jane’s hand lightly, making her stop.

“Why are they angry with each other?” She asked, and Jane gently tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

“They are not really angry.” Jane explained. “They both do the same job, and sometimes they disagree.”

“I don’t like it when they shout.” Betty pouted. “I like it when you cuddle them on the couch.”

Jane laughed, ruffling her daughter’s hair lovingly.

“Yes, I prefer that too. So, ice-cream?”

Betty nodded excitedly, and Jane grinned, gently pulling her along.

*

By the time they got back, the girls clearly let out some much needed steam, and stopped fighting.

Freddie was on Brianna’s lap, while Brianna had her fingers laced together with Joan’s, who was gently stroking Regina’s hair.

Betty squealed, all but jumping on her mothers on the couch, very happy that they weren’t angry anymore.

Jane let out a relieved sigh, joining her lovers’s cuddle pile, also very glad that they didn’t have to come back to an ongoing fight.


	144. New Family Part 20

phoenixqueen07 asked: New Family AU - Betty’s wedding day

It was hard to concentrate on her vows when her mothers were sobbing so hard.

Of course, they were giving “away” their only child, and it made sense they were emotional- and well.

Betty was too.

She could thank them for so much: without them, she would have ended up in foster care, thrown away by one family and then another.

But now, she was here, marrying the love of her life, and all of that was possible, because those four women decided to take care of her.

She glanced towards the seats, and smiled.

Freddie and Regina were openly sobbing on each other’s shoulders, pretty much competing who could cry the loudest; Brianna was dabbing at her eyes with a tissue, desperately trying to keep control. Joan and Jane were both teary-eyed, but they were grinning, utterly happy for their daughter.

Their eyes met, and Betty felt her heart swell.

Without Freddie’s gentle words, Regina’s endless wits, Brianna’s lectures, Joan’s sometimes tough love and Jane’s safe arms that always held her up when she fell, she wouldn’t achieve what she did.

Her mothers made this possible; she wasn’t a self-hating teen, not knowing what life would bring.

She was the happiest woman alive, about to start a beautiful journey with her husband.

And Freddie, Regina, Brianna, Joan and Jane would be there for her, for all of it.


	145. Stripper!Jane Part 2

Anonymous asked: Ot5 stripper Jane part 2? I don't really have any ideas I just want some more stripper jane

“So, whose birthday is it, again?”

The girls shared a look, blushing deeply under Jane’s intent gaze. It was a little hard to focus on coming up with a lie, considering her flannel was already half-unbuttoned.

“Uhm… All of ours?” Regina tried, and Jane chuckled, her eyes twinkling.

“You know, if you wanted a private show, you could have just said so. I’m more than happy to dance for such pretty girls, even if they don’t have birthdays.”

Freddie gave a sound that sounded a lot like a whine, already highly-strung, and Jane gave her a wink.

She turned on the Hi-Fi, and low, sensual music filled the room.

Jane slowly shrugged off her flannel, smirking at the girls all the while, and the sexual tension was so thick in the room, it could have been cut with a knife.

Joan grinned in triumph when Jane threw the flannel at her in the company of a little kiss, before she slowly removed the tank top.

Jane swayed closer, wrapping the garment around Brianna’s neck and pulling her close, before lightly tossing her back, and Brianna was definitely not proud of the moan that left her hips.

She shimmied out of her pants too, standing before the girls in only her underwear. She caressed a hand down Regina’s cheek before grabbing the blonde’s hand, placing it on her body.

“Oh, holy shit…” Regina whimpered, and Jane chuckled softly, playfully shoving at her before dancing over to Freddie.

She lowered herself onto her lap and grinded on her until Freddie looked on the verge of screaming, all the while smirking and throwing winks at her.

Jane was one hell of a tease, ruffling Brianna’s hair and bopping Joan on the nose, always within arm’s reach but not close enough, and it drove the girls crazy.

Their time went off earlier than they thought it would be, and they all let out a miserable whine when Jane put her clothes back on.

“I hope you all enjoyed your private show.” Jane grinned, blowing a kiss to Regina, who blushed deeply.

“We definitely did.” Joan said, absolutely awestruck.

“Happy birthday to us.” Brianna breathed, and Jane laughed, throwing them another wink.


	146. Healthy Changes

Anonymous asked: Ot5 where Jane is starting to eat less and exercise more and the girls are worried for her and they think she's having body image issues so they talk to her about it and turns out she's not doing it because she has body image issues, she's doing it because if she keeps up with her regular lifestyle then she'll probably die of a heart attack at 40 and she wants to be with them as long as possible

Jane’s drastic changes were almost alarming at first, and the girls immediately assumed the worst.

It was strange how Jane started refusing dessert, or would go for the vegetarian options (to Brianna’s biggest amusement), and how she generally cut back on sweets and greasy food.

Sure, that wasn’t a bad thing, but it was sudden, just how her insistence on working out more.

Freddie, who did deal with an eating disorder before, was fairly convinced that the same thing was happening to her lover, and so she convinced the other three to sit Jane down and talk.

Jane looked absolutely bewildered, looking from one of them to the other, trying to make sense of what they were saying.

“You’re perfect on the way you are.” Brianna said, kneeling before her and clutching her hands.

“You don’t need to change anything.”

“Yes, you really don’t.” Regina chimed in, nodding hastily. “Maybe you look at yourself in a different way then we do, but the thing is, you really are gorgeous.”

“I know what your brain says.” Freddie said softly. “But it’s lying to you, Jane.”

“Remember: food is not the enemy.” Joan recited the famous sentence back, and Jane chuckled softly.

“Oh, loves.” She laughed, “It’s not about that. I don’t even wanna lose that much weight, or any at all. I just wanna be a little healthier.”

The girls all breathed a huge sigh of relief, and Jane smiled.

“I wasn’t exactly the epitome of a healthy eater. And I haven’t done any sport since I was in high school. I just wanna be as healthy as possible, so we could be together for a long time.”

“Aw, that’s a sweet idea.” Joan cooed, pressing a kiss onto her cheek. “I fully support it.”

“Me too.” Brianna added, grinning. “More veggies, then?”

“Yes.” Jane laughed, making Brianna squeal.

“And maybe you could come jogging with me or something, here and there?” She looked over her girls hopefully. She expected them to turn down thr offer, but that wasn’t what happened, at all.

They accompanied her often on her runs- and Jane was proud to see how easily Freddie and Joan kept up with her.

Subconsciously, they all started eating a little healthier, and Jane was absolutely thrilled.

She was pretty sure she ensured their long, bright future with this decision.


	147. New Family Part 21

Anonymous asked: OT5 new family au? A long time ago, someone sent in a request where Betty was basically a bitch to them, so could you do one for reconciliation, mainly focusing on Betty and Jane?

Betty seemed definitely calmer after the talk they had, and Jane was glad to see her a little bit more relaxed.

Though, she was obviously feeling a little guilty too while they were working in the garden, biting her lip and glancing at Jane almost worriedly.

“I’m not mad at you.” Jane assured her, wiping some dirt off her daughter’s cheek.

“I understand why you acted like that. I’m seriously not angry.”

“I was stupid…” Betty sighed, fiddling with the packet of seeds in her hands.

“You didn’t deserve that.”

Jane nodded, opening her arms for Betty, and she immediately snuggled up to her, hiding her face in her neck.

“I’m really glad you could see you were in the wrong. That’s very mature, Betty.” Jane said softly.

“And what about the others?” Betty asked, and Jane grinned, gently squeezing her hand.

“We could go back and cuddle with them, just to make sure they are not mad anymore.”

Betty squealed, and Jane grinned, pulling her daughter along and back inside the house.

Betty all but pounced on her other mothers, hugging Joan so tight that she nearly cut off her air-supply.

“What did you do to her?” Regina grinned when Jane joined them on the bed, and Jane shrugged.

“Nothing much.”

“You’re not mad at me, are you?” Betty asked, and Freddie cooed, pinching her cheeks.

“Of course not!”

“We couldn’t be mad at you.” Brianna said softly, pulling Jane into their cuddle pile.

They ended up cuddling all afternoon, Betty clinging from Jane to Brianna, then to Freddie and Regina, really making sure they weren’t mad anymore.

Jane winked at her daughter, and Betty grinned, burrowing deeper into her mothers’ protective warmth.


	148. New Family Part 22

Anonymous asked: Ot5 new family au Betty gets breaks one of her arms or something and the girls treat it like it's the end of the world and won't her lift a finger while she's recovering (the one exception is when she has to go to the bathroom)

“Mum, I can hold a spoon, okay? Only one of my arms are broken.” Betty groaned, trying to duck out of the way of the spoon that was pushed into her face.

Freddie tutted, gently grabbing her jaw and keeping her steady, doing that with such a sweet smile, that Betty couldn’t help but open her mouth.

“We just want the best for you, lovely.” Freddie said, all but squealing when Betty took a reluctant bite.

“That’s right.” Joan said, fluffing up Betty’s pillow.

“You need to rest a lot. We just wanna make sure that you do!”

Betty rolled her eyes, settling back against the pillow with a heavy sigh.

Being taken care of was always nice, but her Mums took it way too far: she wasn’t allowed to get out of bed, and they pretty much treated her like she was paralyzed or something.

“Do you need any painkillers, Dear?” Brianna poked her head in, smiling.

“We still have plenty, and I don’t want you to be in pain!”

“I’m not in pain…” Betty tried, but she was cut off again, by Regina this time.

“Nonsense. And you look dehydrated, you need to drink!”

Betty tried to protest, but Regina already filled her cup full with water, handing it over with a giddy smile.

“I actually need to go to the toilet…” Betty said, and Jane was by her side in an instant.

“Let me carry you.”

Betty scoffed, throwing off her blanket and trying to get out of the bed, but Jane stopped her.

“Mum! My leg isn’t broken, my arm is!” Betty snarled, pushing Jane out of the way.

Of course, she ended up following Betty, only stopping when the door was slammed shut in her face.

Honestly, sitting on the toilet was like a piece of Heaven: that was the only place Betty was finally left alone!


	149. Reversed Part 9

twilightsforthegays asked: reversed!AU where someone at school is picking on one of the younger kids in the family, so the SWARM of siblings just go OFF on the bully, and when the ot5 gets the call, they're disappointed their kids went to violence but they're also happy cuz they have a little army

They weren’t proud at first, at all. Getting a call from the school that your kids beat up another kid, was not something to be proud of.

So, the five mums sat in the headmaster’s office, frowning at their kids- it was strange, that they didn’t look guilty at all.

Then they heard the full story, and they understood.

Someone was apparently picking on Laura, and so the older kids joined forces and went off on the bully’s ass.

“Maybe it wasn’t the right way to go about it.” Michael admitted with a chuckle, giving Joan an apologetic smile.

“But Mum, he was being mean to Laura…”

“Okay, okay.” Joan sighed, bopping her son on the nose. “I get it.”

“You really shouldn’t have beat him up.” Brianna lectured them slowly, making Jimmy blush. “Now his parents are gonna come for us.”

“Well, they need to learn to protect themselves and each other.” Regina countered, and Felix smiled proudly.

“But maybe less violence next time?” Freddie suggest, giving such kind puppy eyes to Robert, that he couldn’t help but nod.

“Anyways, thank you, for standing up for your sister.” Jane added, unable to stop a proud smile from spreading on her face.

The kids went forward on the way home, while the parents stayed behind, conversing about what just happened.

“I can’t believe Jimmy tried to choke someone.” Brianna hummed. “That’s so not him.”

“Maybe he saw his mother choking someone, and he got the idea.” Regina teased, and Brianna blushed, swatting at her, while the rest of them laughed.

“I think we should teach them how to protect someone without brutal violence.” Jane added.

Freddie and Joan both nodded, and they came up with ways on how to teach their kids how to act in a situation like this.

Anyways, they were still kind of proud.


	150. Learn Some Manners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub, bondage, strap-ons

Anonymous asked: Ot5 Brianna tied up to bed and girls fucking the brattiness out her

Brianna tossed her head back with a deep moan, tugging on her restraints helplessy when the head of the toy pressed into her G-spot, hard.

“Maybe it’s time for you to learn some manners.” Freddie growled, gripping onto her hips tight as she grinded against her again.

Brianna squeezed her eyes shut as she came, her hips twitching through her orgasm. She thought they were done when Freddie pulled out, but then somewhere else slipped inside.

She snappes her eyes open to see Regina grinning down at her, and she whimpered as the blonde started fucking into her oversensitive body.

“I doubt one pounding was enough for her.” Regina tutted, aiming her hips to fuck directly into Brianna’s G-spot, coaxing whimpers out of her.

“You need to learn how to be a really good girl.”

Brianna cried out as Regina started fucking into her faster, every thrust knocking the wind out of her.

Her body was trembling from how highly-strung she was when she came again, but her girls didn’t have mercy on her just yet.

“Fuck…” Brianna growled when Joan pushed into her, deliberately using a thicker dildo than the other two.

“Will you learn how to behave?” Joan drawled, reaching forward and twisting Brianna’s nipples harshly, making her cry out.

Brianna could barely see as Joan pounded her, feeling her muscles turn into jelly as her body was rocked with each of Joan’s thrusts.

She was sobbing by the time it was Jane’s turn, feeling like shr was on fire as Jane pulled her back and onto her strap.

“One more.” Jane promised, before she picked up her pace, fucking into her hard and fast.

Brianna came faster than ever before, and she blacked out for a little while, because when she next came to, she was laying in her girlfriends’ arms.

“You did so well.” Regina cooed, nuzzling her neck. Freddie was casually playing with her hair, Joan was kissing over the welts that were caused by the rope, and Jane was smothering her kisses.

If there was one thing for sure, is that Brianna definitely learned her lesson after that.


	151. Private Zoo

Anonymous asked: Brianna brings home another animal this time it's a pig and her girlfriends aren't so happy with the little farm that is happening. Brianna tries to justify bringing it home and the girls point out the other animals living in the home and in the backyard. 9 cats, 6 badgers, 4 goats, 20 rabbits, 1 dog, 2 squirrels, a parrot that only speaks Spanish, a murder of crows that keeps coming back just to name a few.

This was absolutely freaking ridiculous, so much in fact, that even calm and collected Jane wanted to scream.

“Are you shitting me?” She asked, pointing at the pig that Brianna lead inside the house cheerfully, seemingly not too bothered about her girlfriends’ glares.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, patting the pig’s head.

“What’s wrong?” Regina shrieked, sending the animal a death glare.

“First of all, it’s a fucking pig!”

“And we have more than enough animals already.” Joan pointed out, nodding towards their garden that pretty much looked like a farm already.

“It’s not that lot…” Brianna tried, but Freddie cut her off.

“Here’s the list.” Freddie huffed, making a big show out of counting on her fingers.

“Nine cats, six badgers, four goats, twenty rabbits, two dogs, two parrots and a horrible parrot, and even the crows keep coming here, because you keep feeding them!”

“Okay, the cats are yours and Jane’s fault.” Brianna pointed out calmly, making Jane and Freddie gasp.

“The dogs are Regina’s, and I saw Joan gave the crows seeds too!”

“Stop pointing fingers!” Joan yelped, putting her hands on her hips.

“You are the main culprit here!”

“Yeah, and you thought that damn parrot Spanish. Why, Brianna?” Regina whined when they heard the parrot screaming outside again.

“It’s a lovely language.” Brianna said with a shrug, and her girlfriends groaned.

They couldn’t believe they were living together with someone who managed to turn their home into a freaking zoo.

And yet, they let the pig stay- of course they did.


	152. Bed-Hunting

Anonymous asked: Ant of the poly ships, trying to buy a bed that will fit all of them (I've never dated one person, let alone 2 or 3 or 4, so I've no idea)

Dating four people at the same time had its perks: more kisses, more cuddles, more fun and adventurous sex positions, and more love to share.

It also had its disadvantages, the biggest one being that finding a bed that fit that many people, was nearly impossible.

That didn’t mean they wouldn’t try, though, spending an entire day in IKEA, looking for the best options.

“Okay, how about this?” Regina asked, pointing at a bed. “This one looks big enough.”

The girls walked around it, inspecting it from every angle, and came to the conclusion that it might suffice- though they needed some advice.

“Excuse me,” Brianna said, politely waving a salesgirl over, “can we ask for your advice?”

“Sure!” The girl said cheerfully. “How may I help?”

“Do you think this bed could fit five people at the same time?” Freddie asked innocently, and the girl’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline.

“Uhm… Five?” She asked lamely, and the girls had a hard time holding back their laughter at her reaction.

“Yes, well. For us.” Jane clarified with a smile, and the girl’s jaw practically dropped.

“Planning a sleepover, or something?”

They couldn’t help but snicker at that in unison, confusing the girl even more.

“Yes. A sleepover.” Joan grinned, sending her girlfriends a playful look that made them laugh, and made the girl stare in utter confusion.

They have eventually decided with the help of the girl that the bed was large enough to comfortably fit five people, and so they purchased it.

“I cannot believe it.” Regina grinned, looking utterly proud. “We don’t have to sleep on mattresses anymore!”

“Thank God, my back was killing me.” Freddie chuckled, already feeling some kind of phantom pain at the thought.

“I could massage it for you, during our sleepover.” Jane teased, making Freddie whistle and wink playfully.

“Poor girl.” Joan laughed, patting their new bed proudly. “She had no idea what she’s just seen.”

“Well, what matters is that we have a bed.” Brianna grinned, keeping herself from jumping onto it with sheer willpower.

Now, they just have to test if it really fits all of them- and if it could endure their “sleepover” activities…


	153. A Safer World For Me

Anonymous asked: Can we have more Autistic!Joan and her life with her four girlfriends?

Joan was always the type of person who had a lot of love to give. People wrongly assumed she was cold and prickly, just because she didn’t like to be around strangers, but it wasn’t true.

Around her girlfriends, she was the softest, cuddliest person.

Speaking of cuddles, she didn’t use to be a big fan of them: she thought they were a little overrated, and it made people invade her personal space too much.

Now, though, she couldn’t go a day without her cuddles.

“Woah, good morning.” Jane chuckled as Joan hugged her tightly from behind, burying her face in her neck.

“Did you sleep well, Sugar?”

Joan hummed, not feeling like responding. By talking, she wouldn’t be able to focus on hugging Jane hard enough, and that was just unacceptable.

“I’ll take it as a yes.” Jane grinned, continuing to water the flowers while Joan clinged to her all the while.

Another thing that was great about having that many girlfriends, that there would always be someone who understood just what she needed.

Sometimes, she had a tendency to go non-verbal: people usually didn’t like that, but Brianna was completely fine with it.

She let Joan curl up on her lap, and she just caressed her hair, letting her stay silent as long as possible. Brianna always understood that you didn’t have to talk all the time to tell how you really feel.

Regina was truly adorable when she bought her the weighted blanket that Joan has been eyeing in the shop.

“I hope this will help you sleep better.” Regina said softly, and Joan squealed, throwing her arms around her and showering her cheeks in kisses.

And then there was Freddie, who could always calm her.

She would sit with her and talk to her about anything, or would sing to her sweetly until all was right again.

The world sometimes seemed a little too big and a little too cold, but with her four girlfriends, it was warm and safe.


	154. Every Need Satisfied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, nipple-licking

Anonymous asked: Freddie being spoiled by her girlfriends in the bedroom?

Freddie let out a soft whimper, spreading her legs wider, and Jane cooed, leaning down to kiss her stomach playfully.

“Loving this, huh?” She asked, hooking her fingers to massage her G-spot, making Freddie moan happily and squeeze around her fingers.

“Yes.” Freddie breathed, rolling her hips down against Jane’s hand, her eyes slipping close in pleasure.

She felt like she was floating as her body was being touched so gently, so softly, her every needs being catered to just perfectly.

Brianna took her nipple into her mouth, gently sucking on it while pinching the other one, making Freddie whine and arch off the bed.

“Good girl.” Brianna breathed against her skin, flicking the sensitive nub with her tongue.

“Just enjoy the ride.” Regina smiled, trailing kisses down Freddie’s neck and everywhere she could reach, making the skin flush pink and break out in delighted goosebumps.

“You deserve it.”

Freddie moaned as Joan’s thumb returned to her clit, rubbing it gently, and her entire body started trembling from the delicious pleasure.

“You look so beautiful.” Joan cooed, pressing into Freddie’s swollen clit a little harder, making her buck her hips forward.

“She is. The most beautiful, smartest, most talented, perfect woman that has ever walked this Earth.” Regina mused, sucking a mark into Freddie’s neck, causing her to let out a shuddering gasp.

“Can you come for us, baby?” Brianna drawled, tugging on her nipple with her teeth gently, making Freddie whine and push her chest into her face.

“Needy.” Jane teased, pumping into her a little faster, stretching her fingers as a treat: she knew Freddie liked being full.

Freddie closed her eyes and threw her head back, her lips opening on breathy little moans as the soft pleasure rocketed through her body, filling her up to her very core.

Her orgasm was more gentle than usual, twitching around Jane’s fingers as she gently fucked her through it, whispering sweet nothings to her all the while.

She was down from her high, and her girlfriends still kissed and caressed her body all over, making her feel the most loved she could ever be.


	155. Mother Theresa (But With Animals)

Anonymous asked: Freddie keeps sneaking out late and her girlfriends (OTP5) assume she's cheating and follow her one night. Only to end up in a alleyway and Fred surrounded by kittens and their mother cat, and there's a raccoon as well and Fred's just feeding the animals cooing and telling them she'll take them all home soon?

None of them dared to say it out loud, but they all knew what was happening, deep down.

Freddie was seeing someone else, and she was slowly but surely slipping away from them.

It was a painful realization, but there was simply no other way to explain what was going on. She kept sneaking out in the middle of the night, and got all defensive when they tried to question her about it. It couldn’t be for an innocent reason.

They decided to follow her one night, to finally find out the truth; who the hell was she seeing, and how could they be any better than what they had!?

Their little mission lead them to a place that neither of them expected to find.

Freddie disappeared into a dark allyway after a while, and the girls exchanged a confused look before they followed her.

They couldn’t help but gasp upon seeing Freddie crouching down and petting an armful of kittens, an adult cat purring and rubbing against her leg, while a raccoon watched them from a safe distance.

“It’s alright, lovies.” Freddie cooed softly. “I will keep you safe, don’t you worry. You wanna come home with me, don’t you?”

“Freddie?” Brianna spoke, and Freddie whipped around, her eyes widening in surprise.

“What are you doing out here?” Freddie asked, clutching a kitten against her chest. “Did you follow me?”

“Well… Yes.” Jane admitted, suddenly feeling very guilty for even thinking that Freddie would be unfaithful.

“We thought that you were seeing someone.” Regina admitted, hanging her head.

Freddie chuckled softly, shaking her head at them.

“Of course not. I was just coming out here to give these babies some food. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you, I just… I know that you don’t like it when I take home strays…”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Joan said softly, crouching down next to her girlfriend and smiling at the kittens in Freddie’s arms. “Your friends are cute.”

Freddie’s eyes lit up again, nodding hastily, and her girlfriends all smiled at how adorable she was.

They all came closer, listening to Freddie’s excited chirping about how she met her new furry friends. A kitten immediately climbed onto Jane’s lap, and she cooed, scratching the soft ears.

The adult cat took a shine to Regina who eagerly picked her up, making it purr happily and snuggle into her chest.

Joan and Brianna threw some ham to the raccoon who was still a little wary, but it became a little braver as he saw the girls didn’t mean a threat.

“Sorry that we assumed the worst.” Brianna said after a while, but Freddie just smiled, looking utterly happy surrounded by all the animals.

“Can we take them home?” She asked, putting on her best pout, and Jane chuckled, rolling her eyes.

“Well, I guess they wouldn’t want you to leave them alone…”

Freddie squealed happily, and Joan, Brianna, Regina and Jane all shared a grin.


	156. The Scared Puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: mentions of animal abuse

Anonymous asked: Regina brings home another puppy home and the poor thing is terrified of Fred's cats and Bri's badgers and the pup doesn't like Jane whatsoever and has an accident anytime Jane's close to it?

“I don’t understand why he hates me.” Jane said, sadly mopping up the floor where the accident happened. Seeing their girlfriend cleaning up dog piss with a sad look on her face coule have been funny, but Jane seemed genuinely upset.

“I don’t know either.” Regina sighed, throwing a glance towards the puppy who was now trembling in the corner and whining.

“Well, if it makes you feel better, darling, he hates the cats too.” Freddie pointed out. As if to back up her point, Oscar walked by, making Regina’s puppy cry.

“And my badgers.” Brianna added, wrapping an arm around Jane’s shoulder comfortingly. “He’s probably just nervous, because it’s a new place.”

“He will get used to all of us.” Joan said softly, crouching down to pet the puppy’s head who snifled miserably.

Regina sighed, looking over the scene in front of her. The puppy was whining and trembling everytime Jane, the cats or the badgers were close, and she barely let anyone pet him.

They needed to find out what was wrong with him.

*

Regina went back to the shelter to ask about the puppy’s background, and after hearing the details, she understood why he was so scared all the time. Apparently, he was terribly mistreated in his old home.

“That explains a lot.” Freddie said, sighing deeply. “The poor thing.”

“Any person who hurts an animal should be getting the same treatment.” Brianna huffed, looking very pissed off. “This is horrible.”

“But I never hurt him.” Jane said, looking much smaller than she actually was. “I would never do something like that.”

“Maybe you resemble his last owner.” Joan said, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. “I read somewhere that dogs are very good at remembering faces.”

“We need to earn his trust.” Regina said, determined. “We have to show him that he’s safe here.”

*

It took them long months to make sure Sammy- as they ended up naming him - was not afraid anymore. But they were patient, and they didn’t give up.

And eventually, Sammy was the happiest little puppy in the neighbourhood.

Nowadays, he was happily reclining on Jane’s lap, playfully chased after the cats or wrestled with the badgers, and he enjoyed cuddles more than anything.

Sammy had a rough past, but he had five awesome owners now, who loved him dearly, and he didn’t have to be afraid ever again.


	157. Busy

Anonymous asked: Freddie giving Joan and Jane all her attention and affection since Regina and Brianna are too busy to love her but the girls are planning a surprise bday party for Fred.

“At least you still love me.” Freddie huffed, burying her face in the crook of Jane’s neck who laughed, gently patting her bum.

“We all love you, you know that.” She said softly, and Freddie gave another, slightly annoyed huff.

“Reg and Bri don’t.”

“Oh, you.” Joan cooed, leaning in to press a smacking kiss onto Freddie’s cheek.

“Of course they love you. They are just… Busy with something.” She glanced over Freddie’s shoulder at Jane and winked, and her girlfriend grinned.

“Yeah, too busy to love me.” Freddie whined, reaching out for Joan needily. “Get in here, O need some extra love.”

Joan cooed, joining the hug and sending another knowing look in Jane’s direction. They both knew why Regina and Brianna were busy these days: they took on the duty to make sure Freddie’s surprise birthday party would be perfect. Jane and Joan pulled their weight too, but Brianna and Regina were the main organizers- and so, Jane and Joan were happy to distract Freddie and coddle her all day to make sure she wouldn’t even suspect anything.

*

Freddie gasped, her eyes widening as she stepped through the door.

Their house was pretty much swarming with people: all of her friends were there, even old classmates from art school. They all cheered when they noticed Freddie, raising their glasses.

“Surprise!” Brianna laughed, fixing her party hat with a shy smile. “Are you happy?”

“I’m… This is amazing!” Freddie squealed, feeling her heart swell with happiness and gratitude as she was swept into the arms of the people she loved.

“So… This is why we have been a little busy.” Regina admitted. “We wanted to track down everyone that you’re friends with.”

“See? Told you that everyone still loves you.” Joan cooed, and Freddie grinned, pulling them all close.

“Thank you.” She whispered, her grin so wide her face ached with it.

“Sorry for making you think we weren’t paying attention to you.” Brianna said softly, rubbing her back. “We really needed to work on this, a lot.”

“I’m really happy.” Freddie said, her eyes twinkling as she looked up at her girlfriends, all but glowing with happiness.

They really did love her a lot, all of them.


	158. Skateboards And Ruined Flowerbeds

Anonymous asked: Freddie tries to skateboard for the first time and crashes into the freshly planted flowers and Jane is just scolding her while their girlfriends watch the mess unfold. Freddie makes it up to Jane somehow?

It was as if they saw it all in slow motion: the skateboard ran up against a bump, and Freddie all but flew off it, crashing straight into the flowerbed that Jane has been working on the whole afternoon.

“Uh-oh.” Joan whispered nervously, watching as Freddie scrambled up. “I think she’s about to get into trouble…”

Sure enough, Jane looked like she was about to have an aneurysm.

“Freddie!” She groaned, her hands on her hips as she glared down at her girlfriend.

“I worked really hard on this!”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Freddie said quietly, looking like a guilty little puppy, her head hanging low.

“Why did you even have to skateboard here!?” Jane huffed, staring down at the mess Freddie made of her precious flowers. “Great, now I can start it all over again.”

Freddie bit her lip, glancing towards her other girlfriends for help.

“Let’s leave Jane alone for a while.” Regina suggested, gently pulling Freddie away. Jane wasn’t a very explosive person, but she did take great offence when it came to her garden, and so it was better not to disturb her now.

“How should I make it up to her?” Freddie asked quietly, and Brianna gave her an encouraging smile, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

“I think we should take a trip to the store.”

Freddie’s eyes immediately lit up.

*

She ended up getting those extremely rare flower seeds that Jane has been gushing about for weeks, as well as her favorite type of beer and chocolate.

She carefully approached Jane while the other three were watching with their breaths held back in anticipation.

When Jane looked up, a smile immediately spread on her face. She wanted to stay angry at Freddie, but she just couldn’t: she pulled her into a kiss, and everyone cheered.

“So, I guess you made up then.” Joan grinned, and Jane nodded, pulling Freddie against her side.

“Yeah. But no more skateboarding around ms flowers, okay? That means all of you.”

Freddie, Joan, Brianna and Regina all nodded hastily.


	159. That Damn Old Dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: weight gain, body image issues

Anonymous asked: Freddie tries an old dress on after she had the baby and it doesn't fit. She knows she gained weight but not this much, she starts crying and goes to her girlfriends?

This couldn’t be happening. This had to be a nightmare, a very awful one at that.

Freddie felt her throat seize up in panic as she kept yanking on the zipper, but it wouldn’t budge. She didn’t even manage to get it halfway done.

She took a step back to check herself out in the mirror, and tears started stinging her eyes right away. God, she got so fucking fat. It has been months, and her belly still didn’t get any smaller; she still looked like she was pregnant. Even her thighs and her ass was so huge now- where was that tiny waist that everyone adored.

Buried under a mountain of fat, Freddie thought bitterly, and the tears spilled out before she could stop them.

She all but tore the dress off, changing back into her home clothes- the ones that were huge and fit her whale body, she reminded herself with a pained little sob.

She all but ran into her girlfriends’ arms, desperately needing the comfort.

“I’m so fat.” She cried, her face pressed against Joan’s chest. Her face was burning up in humiliation- why the hell did she need to announce that, they can all see, they are probably laughing behind her back anyway…

“Hey.” Joan said softly, hooking a finger under her chin to tilt her face up. She gently smiled down at Freddie. “Don’t say that.”

“But it’s true.” Freddie whimpered, clutching onto Joan’s shirt like a life-line. “You can see it too, I…”

“That’s not what I see.” Brianna said, stepping closer to gently card her fingers through Freddie’s hair.

“The only thing I see is a beautiful woman. A mother.”

Freddie shook her head, feeling another wave of tears gather in her eyes. She didn’t want to be praised for being a mother, when that was exactly the reason behind her enormous weight gain.

It was as if Jane has heard her thoughts, because she gently cupped her cheek, soothingly running her thumb across her cheekbones.

“You may not believe it, but you are simply gorgeous.” Jane said, her eyes bright. “Freddie, you gave us a baby. That is insane.”

“It’s the most amazing thing.” Regina chimed in with the softest smile Freddie has ever seen.

“So, who cares if you can’t fit into your old dresses just yet? You are perfect to us, no matter what.”

“But…” Freddie tried, but Brianna gently shushed her with a finger against her lips.

“None of that. You really are beautiful, Freddie. Can’t you see we are crazy over you?”

“The most beautiful woman on this Earth.” Joan said, and her voice was so sincere, it made Freddie smile despite everything.

Jane and Regina hummed in agreement, kissing her cheeks from both sides, and some of that uncomfortable, tight feeling inside Freddie’s chest eased up a little.


	160. Torture To Some, Enjoyment For Others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: implied smut

Anonymous asked: Teenage Queen (OTP5) Freddie has to run laps for gym after skipping so much. The girls watch her chest bounce as she runs. And you can decide what happens after that, Bamo

As much as they felt sorry for their girlfriend for the torture she had to endure, they couldn’t help but feel a little excited.

Watching Freddie run, or move just a little faster in general definitely had its perks, so to speak.

“I feel like a fucking fratboy.” Brianna admitted, trying not to drool at the sight of her girlfriend’s breasts jiggling with every move.

“Oh, she likes the attention, don’t you worry.” Regina smirked; as if to accentuate her point, Freddie glanced towards them, sending them a little wink.

She had no business looking so sexy drenched in sweat, and her cheeks crimson red from the excertion, but then again, when wasn’t she hot?

“We should give her a little reward for all that running.” Jane suggested, licking her lips hungrily, her eyes still glued to Freddie’s chest. “If you know what I mean.”

“We definitely do.” Joan grinned, unable to hold back a little wolf-whistle when Freddie was finally allowed to stop, bending over to catch her breath, the movement putting extra emphasis on her assets.

“Horny bastards, the lot of you.” Freddie panted as she approached them, shaking her hair out of her ponytail.

Her girlfriends didn’t seem to want to deny that accusation, considering they were still ogling her chest that was shiny with sweat.

“We think you should rest a bit.” Regina cooed, reaching out to cheekily cup a full breast, making Freddie gasp.

“Maybe we could give you a well-needed massage.” Brianna added, her hand squeezing Freddie’s other breast.

“We would massage you everywhere.” Jane said, her eyes dark with lust, and Freddie chuckled.

“I know what this is about, but you darlings realize I wasn’t running with my tits…?”

“Oh, they moved just enough. They must be tired.” Joan cooed, and despite the ridiculous wording, Freddie couldn’t help but feel a little heated- not just from the exercise, mind you.

She let herself be dragged into their dorm room, grinning all the while at the premise of getting the worship she deserved after that torturous class.


	161. Running Like A Stork

jmrcry asked: Lmao that ask about Freddie running reminded me that Brianna runs like a stork 😂 it's her turn to run for a grade and girls are cracking up

They tried not to laugh, they really did, but it was proven to be a simply impossible task.

Brianna’s way of running was just… They weren’t even sure if that could have been called running.

It was more of a weird hopping, like when someone is unable to really move in their dream, but manifested into the real world. The fact that Brianna was about ninety-nine percent limbs and she looked super awkward with said limps wiggling around, clearly didn’t help matters.

“Oh, Lord.” Freddie giggled, hiding her grin behind her hand as Brianna nearly tripped over something. “How can you run like that?”

“It actually looks like some kind of new sport.” Jane cackled, watching Brianna’s long legs.

“I seriously don’t know how she does it.”

“She’s so cute, though.” Joan cooed, and they all cheered when Brianna sent them a wave from the track. She may have looked awkward while doing it, but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t support her fully.

“I hope the teacher will give her a good grade for trying.” Regina chimed in, eyeing the teacher who was standing by the tracks.

Brianna finished, approaching her girls with a wide grin and her cheeks red.

“I got a B+!” She announced, and her girlfriends all cheered, wrapping her up in a big hug.

“Attagirl.” Jane grinned, picking her up and twirling her around.

“You were really good.” Freddie said, and Brianna chuckled.

“Ah, I know I run like a limping stork. But thank you, anyways.”

“We should celebrate. How about some pizza?” Regina offered with a grin, and Brianna nodded hastily along with her girlfriends.

Joan pressed a proud kiss onto her sweaty cheek, and they all grabbed her hand to lead her off and reward her for trying.


	162. Full Body Cast

Anonymous asked: Ot4 or ot5, one of the girls gets injured and has to wear some form of embarrassing cast/brace/etc , her gfs make her feel better?

“I look like a fucking mummy.” Jane grumbled. She looked truly miserable, and to be honest, none of her girlfriends blamed her for it.

It has been about a week since she fell down the stairs that led to the attic, leading to multiple injuries that caused her to become bed-bound, her body wrapped up in a full cast.

No wonder she was a little grumpy.

“If that’s the case, then you’re the most adorable mummy.” Freddie cooed, carefully snuggling up to her side to make she wouldn’t cause her pain.

“And your lovely face is still out for the world to see.”

Jane huffed, rolling her eyes. She wished her face wasn’t the only thing available: she couldn’t even get a proper cuddle like that.

As if she has read her thoughts, Regina sent her a smile, gently bopping her on the nose.

“Once you get better, we will cuddle the ever-loving hell out of you.” She promised, and okay, as grumpy as she was, Jane couldn’t resist a smile.

“I just wish that could happen soon.”

“Do you need anything?” Brianna asked, brushing her hair out of her forehead. Damn, she needed a haircut. “Are you hungry?”

“I only need you four.” Jane didn’t even care that she sounded a little whiny; she wasn’t the type to throw tantrums, but she felt like she was sort of allowed to have them now.

“We’re here.” Joan promised sweetly. “We will always be here.”

Freddie nodded with a grin, leaning in until their faces were only inches apart.

“We can still kiss, even if we can’t cuddle.” She suggested, and Jane couldn’t fight back a grin.

She closed her eyes in bliss as Freddie planted a sweet kiss onto her lips, smiling against her mouth all the while. Just as she pulled away, Regina leaned in, then she got her fair share of kisses from Joan and Brianna too, until no inch of her face was left out.

So, lying in a full body cast sucked- but she still had the world’s most amazing girlfriends.


	163. Not That Old

living-on-my-own-fm asked: OT5: Freddie feeling a bit excluded and insecure because she’s the oldest one of the group.

Freddie always thought that once she gets older, she would sort of “grow out” of her many insecurities. That worked for a while… Until she realized, that now getting older itself was enough to make her self-conscious.

Especially, because her girlfriends were younger than her.

Sure, she wasn’t that much older than Brianna or Jane, but she was five years older than Joan. When she was twenty-five and Joan twenty, that didn’t seem like such a big deal. Now that she was forty, the only one that has reached the fourth x so far, it suddenly felt like a much bigger age difference.

God, she would start to have her menopause soon, while the others will still have a few years of their youth. The thought was simply horrible, especially because she couldn’t do anything against it.

Her girlfriends had noticed her constant moping, obviously, and they did everything to make sure she wasn’t feeling so down because of her age.

“You’re gorgeous.” Brianna whispered, kissing down Freddie’s neck. “The most beautiful woman in the whole world.”

“Maybe I used to be.” Freddie sighed, ruffling Brianna’s hair. “God, now I wish I saw just how pretty and thin I was when I thought I wasn’t in the seventies… Look at me now.”

“Oh, we are looking at you.” Jane winked, nuzzling Freddie’s cheeks with a grin. “And trust me, love, you’re still simply breathtaking.”

“I started gaining weight.” Freddie whined in protest. Joan tutted, playfully pinching her butt and making Freddie squeal.

“Is that a bad thing?” She asked with a grin. When she didn’t look convinced, she cupped her cheeks. “Freddie, everyone gets older. You can’t fight time. But why should you? You’re absolutely perfect.”

“You’re a milf.” Regina teased, leaning down to kiss Freddie’s chest. Freddie rolled her eyes, though it was hard not to smile.

“I don’t even have kids.” She argued, but Regina just shrugged, kissing her jaw a little too sensually.

“I’d still fuck you.” She drawled, and Freddie swore under her breath.

“We all would.” Jane grinned, patting Freddie’s bum. “Because we have a very sexy forty years old woman for a girlfriend.”

“Besides, we are getting old too.” Brianna shrugged with a sweet smile. “And we are all gonna be lovely old ladies.”

“But that’s still a long time coming.” Joan added. “Because now we are still young. All of us.” She added, looking at Freddie meaningfully.

Truth be told, they did have a good point - forty really wasn’t that old, and hey, she was still pretty much rocking her body, even if her stomach wasn’t all that flat anymore.

And as long as her four girlfriends found her beautiful, then Freddie didn’t see the point of fretting over her age anymore either.


	164. Dangerous Button

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: implied smut

Anonymous asked: OTP5: Freddie wears a too tight blouse to tease her girlfriends all day. Regina goes to take off the blouse from her while the others watch and one of the buttons pops off and hits one of the girls in the face

“You’re such a bloody tease, Freddie.” Regina growled against her neck, making the other woman laugh breathlessly, her head tilted back to give her more space.

“Me? Never.” Freddie cooed, though the mischievous glint in her eyes didn’t match her innocent tone.

Of course she knew damn well just much she’s gonna turn her girlfriends on: those foue horndogs would have jumped Freddie even in a damn potato sack, but in that blouse?

They never stood a chance.

Freddie made sure to pick out the tightest one that left basically nothing to the imagination as it was pulled tight across her breasts, the buttons struggling to hold on.

Poor Brianna actually forgot how to speak foe a few seconds when Freddie strolled out wearing the blouse. Joan looked like she was eating Freddie up with her eyes all day, and Jane kept trying to cop a feel whenever Freddie was near.

And now the girls were fed up with just watching. They wanted to tear the offensive garment off to finally see what was hidden from them all day, always close but just out of reach.

“You should know better than to wear such a tight blouse.” Jane growled, eyes dark as she watched Regina struggling with the buttons.

“It’s hard to control ourselves.”

Freddie just purred, marveling in the way her girlfriends’ eyes were glued to her body: being on the end of such unabashed adoration always made her thrive.

One of the buttons just didn’t want to give, so Regina tugged on the lapels impatiently, wanting Freddie out of the blouse as quickly as possible.

This made the unbehaving button tear off and fly away, hitting Joan in the face who let out a groan, covering her eye.

“Fuck!” She exclaimed, taking a tumbling step back. The heated atmosphere quickly turned worried as the girls all rushed to her side to check for injuries.

“You okay?” Brianna asked, voice full of concern. Joan nodded, still rubbing at her eye.

“Guess I’m gonna make it.”

“Sorry.” Regina said, cheeks red in embarrassment. “I shouldn’t have tugged on the blouse so hard.”

“And I shouldn’t have worn it in the first place.” Freddie sighed, wrapping her arms around herself.

Jane chuckled, playfully bopping first Regina, then Freddie on the nose.

“Are you seriously blaming yourself for this?” She asked, amused. “Come on, guys. It’s nobody’s fault.”

“Besides, Joan’s eye is fine, right?” Brianna grinned as she gently pulled Joan’s hand away. The eye was a little teary, but it seemed like no real harm was done, luckily.

“Yeah.” Joan said, her lips suddenly curling into a smirk, clearly not caring about being hit in the face anymore. “I actually would really like to continue what Regina started.”

Brianna, Jane and Regina all hummed in agreement, turning to Freddie with the hungriest expressions on their faces Freddie has ever seen.

“Oh, okay, then.” Freddie grinned, letting her girlfriends all but tackle her onto the bed, tearing off the rest of the blouse (while making sure no more buttons flew to hit someone).

The blouse really was a good idea, after all, even if it caused Joan some temporary misery.


	165. Stuck In A Sweater

Anonymous asked: OTP5: Freddie gets stuck trying to take her sweater off during sexy times with her girlfriends. She's begging them to help her but they're too busy wheezing.

The heated moment was ruined very quickly and very thoroughly, all because of a certain knitted sweater that refused to come off.

Freddie was so aroused, she could barely think: her and her girlfriends teased each other all day, and they could finally have each other after long hours of waiting.

It seemed like they had to wait some more, because when Freddie tried pulling her sweater over her head, it got stuck. No matter how she kept tugging on it, it wouldn’t budge- to her girlfriends’ biggest amusement.

She couldn’t see their faces because the sweater was blocking her view, but she could hear them practically wheezing with laughter.

“Very funny.” Freddie huffed, voice a little muffled under the sweater.

“Would you help me?”

“I’m sorry, but this is hilarious.” Regina cackled, slapping her knee like this was the best joke she has ever encountered.

“You look like a ghost!” Joan added, reaching out to ruffle the sweater over Freddie’s head, making her whine.

“Fuck off!” Freddie growled, flailing around. “Take it off me!”

“But you look so cute.” Brianna cooed, running her hand over the knitted material teasingly. “Actually, I think you should just keep it on.”

“Yeah, I always wanted to have sex with a girl who wore nothing but a sweater… Over their head!” Jane neighed, and this set the other three off too.

Freddie huffed, making another attempt of taking the sweater off, then she slumped in defeat. She wished her girlfriends could see her death glare now.

“Keep being assholes about it, and I won’t have sex with you tonight!” She threatened.

This finally made the girls stop laughing, and they immediately sprung into action to help take the sweater off. They all made an innocent face when Freddie came to the surface, and she rolled her eyes at them.


	166. Don't Mess With The Old Ladies

phoenixqueen07 asked: OT5 w/ this prompt: An arrogant businessman hits a car full of old ladies. He gets out and approaches their vehicle, blaming them for the accident. Hilarity ensues when those old ladies show him what's what.

The door swung open, hitting the businessman square in the crotch. He groaned and stumbled back, hands pressed over the hurt area.

“The hell do you have to be so rude for?” He hissed, glaring at the car. “It was your fault, anyway!”

A quite robust woman emerged from the car, narrowing her eyes at the man. She looked a little intimidating with her short grey hair and plaid shirt, as well as her broad shoulders.

“Was it?” She snarled, voice cool but strict. “I would be more careful with accusations like this, young man.”

“Or what?” He spat. He went pale in the face when four more women got out of the car, glaring at him angrily.

As is turned out, they weren’t just four old ladies he could easily overpower: they were the world-wide known band, King, and their fifth lover, Jane Hutton.

“Because I’ll happily run you over.” Regina Taylor hissed, puffing herself up.

“How dare you accuse us of such terrible things?” Freddie Mercury chimed, dramatically clutching at her pearls. “It’s horrendous!”

They managed to cause quite the ruckus, and now all the people on the streets gathered around to watch the ridiculous scene.

“You could have killed us!” Brianna May yelled, towering over the guy who immediately shrunk. People started recording the incident on their phones, giggling.

“I’d advise you take yourself down a peg.” Joan Deacon added, in her usual deadpan manner. “You don’t want to be the guy who was an asshole to King.”

People around them cheered, and the guy pulled his proverbial tail between his legs, head ducked.

“That’s what I’m talking about.” Jane grinned, pulling her lovers close. They waved at the on-lookers who cheered again, absolutely delighted by the sight of their favorite band giving a piece of their mind to an arrogant douchebag.


	167. Belly Dancer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: implied smut

freesiafields asked: Poly!Queen + Jane: Freddie doing the belly dance for her girlfriends!

They must have been dreaming, because there was no way this ethereal beauty was real.

Freddie always looked gorgeous, sure- but wearing nothing but a bejeweled bra, and a sheer shawl around her hips?

It was simply mind-blowing.

And Freddie knew the effect she had on her girlfriends, of course; she couldn’t help smirking as she twisted her hips for them, showing off her perfect curves.

Regina eyed her hips hungrily, with that all too familiar, aroused glint in her eyes: when Freddie dropped low with an elegant sway, she let out a soft growl.

Poor Brianna looked like she was about to have an aneurysm, her eyes practically bulging out of her head. Freddie winked at her, hands snaking over her own body teasingly.

When her eyes met Jane’s, she nearly faltered: her Irish girlfriend was a breath away from jumping her bones, licking her lips hungrily.

“Gorgeous.” Joan breathed, and Freddie grinned. She jutted her hips out, circling them agonizingly slowly until all four of her girlfriends were gasping in awe.

They couldn’t stop staring at the firm muscles in Freddie’s stomach rolling, her hips moving teasingly under the shawl. She was simply perfect, no doubt about that.

“Come closer.” Regina breathed. Freddie shook her butt playfully, then she sauntered over to them, making sure every step was as graceful and elegant as the dance itself.

The second she reached her girls, greedy hands started grabbing at hear, pulling on the shawl and the pretty bra, and Freddie let out a happy sigh, tilting her head back. Regina practically attacked the soft skin, marking her up, while Brianna and Joan kissed down her chest.

“Our little dancer.” Jane cooed, giving Freddie’s butt a squeeze.

Freddie winked, unable to resist giving another elegant, but playful roll of her perfect hips.


	168. Lace Or No Lace?

killerqueen-slash asked: OT5 - Brianna decides to dress-up sexy for her girlfriends but once looking in a mirror, she gets frustrated with how it looks and forgets about the outfit that until Joan finds it.

The baby-doll was hanging from Joan’s hands like a flag of shame, and Brianna turned crimson red, hiding her face in her hands.

“I should have thrown that in the rubbish.” She groaned, feeling extremely embarrassed. “It’s not like I’m gonna wear it.”

“It would have looked great on you, Dove.” Jane cooed, and her voice was so genuine, Brianna almost believed her.

“No, it wouldn’t have.” Brianna sighed sadly. “I wanted to surprise you, but then I realized I just don’t have the body for it. Freddie and Regina can wear anything because they have beautiful curves, and you and Joan are sexy even in a T-shirt. I’m the odd one out.”

“That’s not true.” Freddie cooed, shuffling closer on her on the bed to kiss her cheek. “You look beautiful too. And I’m sure you would have looked great in that lingerie.”

“Absolutely.” Regina said with a smile, reaching for Brianna’s hand. “Don’t be so insecure, Brianna. You look gorgeous.”

“But if you don’t feel comfortable wearing something like this, that’s totally okay, too.” Joan chimed in, putting the lingerie away so she could joing her girls on the couch.

Brianna smiled, letting herself be wrapped up in her girls’ embrace. Freddie and Regina were clinging to her like she was the best thing that ever happened to them, Joan and Jane kept cooing over her, and she couldn’t help but feel reassured.

Maybe she didn’t look like a supermodel, but her girlfriends found her beautiful, with or without lingerie.

That was the biggest win.


	169. Lace Or No Lace? Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: lingerie, implied smut

killerqueen-slash asked: OT5 - After the encouragement from her girlfriends, Brianna decides to wear the White Whimsy Lace babydoll outfit for them. With the girls downstairs, she calls them to the bedroom to give them a surprise.

The breath audibly stuck in the girls’ throats, and Brianna blushed, pride and unabashed happiness filling her chest.

“So… Do you like it?” She asked with a nervous chuckle. The flimsy white garment felt a little alien, but she could definitely get used to the admiring looks.

“Do we like it?” Regina grinned, raking her eyes over her body appreciatively.

“We absolutely love it.”

Joan hummed, stepping closer to place a hand on Brianna’s small waist that was even more accentuated by the baby-doll.

“You look really gorgeous in it.” She said softly, her eyes full of adoration. “You’re rocking it, love.”

“We told you so.” Freddie cooed, eyes glued to Brianna’s long legs. “God, I can’t believe you were feeling insecure. You look like a goddess.”

“Now I kinda believe it.” Brianna admitted, shivering when Joan kissed her neck.

Jane’s lips curled into a mischievous smile, and Brianna’s heart gave a happy little jolt at the sight. Her girls truly found her sexy, and she couldn’t get enough of this realization.

“I think we should show you just how much we appreciate it.” Jane smirked, licking her lips.

“How about that?”

Brianna nodded with a grin, feeling light and floaty from all the attention she was getting.

She squeaked when Joan tackled her on the bed, but laughed in relief when Freddie and Regina started smothering her cheeks in kisses.

“I’ve never felt so loved before.” Brianna admitted with a grin, and Jane winked, caressing her thigh.

The girls showed their appreciation the whole night, and Brianna was sure she would never feel insecure again.


	170. Don't Change Anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: body image issues

killerqueen-slash asked: OT5 - Brianna, self-hating herself, been thinking of getting some plastic surgery to change her breast size and her nose. Before she could leave for the scheduled appointment, she's stopped by her girlfriends after they saw the card.

The door was slammed shut in front of her face by a hand seemingly coming out of nowhere, and Brianna stumbled back with a yelp. When she turned around, she was staring into the concerned eyes of her girlfriends.

“We know where you’re headed to.” Jane said calmly, but the worry was obvious in her eyes. “We saw the card from the surgeon.”

Brianna sighed, resting her weight against the door. Shit. She meant to hide that card, not leave it out in the open. Of course her girls wouldn’t let her go.

“And?” She huffed, not daring to look them in the eye. “It’s my business.”

“Not really.” Regina said, hands on her hips. Freddie gently tutted at her to calm her before she blew. Regina took a deep breath, trying for a warmer approach.

“Okay, look.” She said, trying for a small smile. “What I mean, is that you should have talked to us first.”

“We understand, that it’s your body, darling.” Freddie said warmly, reaching for her hand. “But you’re body is already perfect. Why would you want to change it?”

“Because I look terrible.” Brianna sighed, blushing deeply with embarrassment. “My nose is huge. And even twelve years old girls have bigger breasts than me.”

“Hey, don’t say that.” Joan cooed, brushing her curls out of her face. “You look beautiful, Brianna. Do you not see how we look at you?”

“Your nose is perfect.” Freddie said, standing on the tips of her toes to kiss the end of it, making Brianna squint. “It’s unique. Gives your face character.”

“You know, the statues about Greek goddesses always have big noses.” Regina grinned. Now that she mentioned it, there was something about that.

“And your small breasts are adorable.” Jane added with a genuine smile. “They are extremely pretty, and have a nice shape.”

“And think about it, yours won’t hang like mine when you get old.” Freddie chimed in with a groan, and Brianna couldn’t help but laugh this time.

“If you’re really uncomfortable in your skin, then it’s your choice. But we think you’re perfect the way you are.” Joan said, stepping back to let Brianna breathe a little.

They were all looking at her with such adoration in their eyes, that Brianna’s heart swell. How was she supposed to not believe them, when they were so genuine?

And to think about it, she must have really been a catch. Otherwise, why would Miss Hourglass Mercury, Miss Angel Face Taylor, Miss Toned Arms Deacon and Miss Killer Thighs Hutton drool after her all the time?

She stepped back from the door with a little smile, to her girlfriends’ biggest happiness.

“Okay. I’m not going.”

Regina and Freddie jumped into her arms, and Jane and Joan smothered her cheeks in kisses until Brianna forgot while she wanted to go to the clinic in the first place.


	171. We Love You So Much

killerqueen-slash asked: OT5 - The girls showing how much they love Brianna.

Brianna blushed as more kisses were trailed down the side of her neck, tickling and caressing her skin with feather-light touches of love and gentle care.

“You’re so beautiful.” Joan murnured, arms wrapped around her tight. She held Brianna as close to her as possible, not ever wanting to let go.

Brianna was about to protest, but she was silenced by a kiss on the lips, so sweet that it made her melt with a happy little hum.

“You are.” Regina whispered against her lips, tracing her chin with her thumb. “And we love you so much.”

“We adore you.” Freddie chimed in, planting a smacking kiss onto Brianna’s cheek, making her grin.

“You are so perfect, Bri. So perfect.”

“You are smart, and kind, and witty, and wonderful.” Jane added, nosing along her neck. She laughed softly when she saw the goosebumps on her skin.

“Tell me you don’t enjoy the attention.”

“Of course I do.” Brianna laughed, tilting her head to give her more space, enjoying the little kisses Jane placed over pulse point.

“And I love you, too.”

“Not as much as we love you.” Joan cooed, pressing her face into Brianna’s shoulderblades. She was cuddling into her so deeply, it seemed like she was trying to mould them together.

Regina agreed with a hum, cupping Brianna’s cheeks and planting another gentle kiss on her lips that Brianna crave for more.

“We will keep cuddling you to show you how much we love you.” Regina promised, making Brianna smile.

“Better not forget.” Freddie grinned, carding her hands through Brianna’s curls and massaging hee scalp the way she knew Brianna liked it.

Brianna just smiled, letting herself soak in the love and adoration from her girlfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests about fem!Queen on my blog, bambirexwrites, feel free to drop by and send me something :))


End file.
